To Sir with Love
by K9 Block
Summary: This is a long story about Sir Piers Pomfrey as portrayed by David Tennant. I plan to post a chapter a day and now that I've finished writing it I can tell you it runs to 68 chapters. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a long story I am on chapter 42 and not done yet by a long way. I plan to post a chapter a day.  
I've written it alone but I have been aided and abetted by my brilliant editor islandgirl. Thanks once again Sue

Chapter One

As she stood gazing down at the spreading coffee stain on her blouse and holding the scalding fabric away from her breasts, Sue couldn't decide whether to cry or swear.

She had already had a lousy morning with her alarm not going off and her being out of both bread for toast and milk for coffee. She had just stopped by Starbucks on her way in to the office to satisfy at least one of her morning requirements and as she had turned from the counter to leave the shop she had been slammed into by someone in a hurry.

She decided that tears were a waste of time and gave vent to an expletive as she looked up to see who had hit her.

"Argh! Bloody fool! Look where you're fucking going. Idiot!"

The man who had knocked her just stared at her wet blouse in amazement before drawling, "Do you know who I am?"

"Don't need to know more than you are a bloody idiot and my face is up here mate!" With that she turned on her stilettos and left.

Sir Piers Pomfrey shot a look of derision at her retreating back and forgot all about his morning coffee as he stalked from the shop in her wake.

When she arrived at her desk she set the remains of her coffee down hard causing even more to spill.

Do you know who I am? He had actually asked her if she knew who he was? Yeah you are the twat who has cost me £20 in dry cleaning. She grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her desk before retrieving a clean shirt from her locker and going to the ladies to change. She silently thanked her Mother who had always taught her to be prepared.

When she was clean and calm she left to go and apologise to her boss. Oh this was going to be fun, the man was so far up his own arse and he was bound to make her feel that big. She made him a cup of the black instant coffee he favoured and carried it back to his office.

She pushed open his door, "I'm sorry I'm late Mr Durie some idiot barged in to me in Starbucks and I had to change my blouse," and she stopped dead. There on Mr Durie's desk was this morning's Financial Times and on the front cover was the idiot from Starbucks. She clocked his name and made a mental note to Google him later; maybe she would send him her dry cleaning bill.

"Yes Susan," he said with an exasperated sigh, "whatever, just set the coffee down there and get on with your work."

As she closed the door behind her she leant on it and sighed. Another bloody man making her life difficult and she still hadn't eaten anything or had her own coffee. She sat down behind her desk and swallowed; it was lukewarm but the caffeine hit was just what she needed and she drank it down in one.

Turning her attention to her overflowing inbox she tried to put the morning's mishaps behind her and concentrate on doing her job. The morning felt interminably long and as it crawled by her stomachs grumblings just grew louder and louder until she was wishing all the people who usually popped by to say hello would just piss off and leave her alone.

Finally it was noon and she was able to leave her desk and go and buy a sandwich and another decent coffee. She headed back to Starbucks because it was close by and she liked the coffee. This time she looked before turning around but for now everyone seemed to have remembered their manners and she found herself a table at which to sit quietly and satisfy her stomach.

As she ate she used her mobile to Google the name she had read on the front of the Financial Times. Sir Piers Pomfrey, Peer of the realm and all round philanthropist. His biography was impressive but it failed to mention that he was a fucking idiot who ran people down in coffee shops and then spoke derisively to women's chests. Sue decided he was a prick and she needed to know no more about him other than where to forward her dry cleaning bill to.

She was so engrossed in reading the biography that she failed to notice he was seated at the back of the shop and was staring at her. He had come back here in the hope of seeing her again. The bitch needed to be taught a lesson; she had sworn at him in public and suggested he was leering at her breasts. He wanted to find out where she worked so that he could just as publicly take her down a peg or two.

He had picked up already from her accent that she was an Australian by birth but it had been softened by time indicating that she had been in the UK for several years. What he needed now was the wench's name so he could do some checks on her. Then he would know precisely how to humiliate her and turn that humiliation to his advantage. He didn't even question his interest in getting revenge. Pomfrey men had been bringing women to heel for generations.

When Sue was finished she checked her watch and decided rather than working back to make up for being late she would shorten her lunch hour so that she could still leave on time. She rose and made her way to the door. She didn't notice him get up and follow her.

She dodged the traffic and went in to her offices.

So she worked at HSBC. He followed her in and noted that she was popular as several of the cashiers nodded to her and called out "hello Sue" but she herself went to the back of the banking hall and pushed through the door marked Senior Executives.

He doubted that the front desk staff would be that familiar with an Executive especially as they were all women and he doubted from her appearance that she had made it that high up and of course she was a woman.

No little Miss Sue had to be at best a PA. All he needed to do was to find out whom for and make an appointment with them. He leant against the counter and spoke to a girl whose name tag said Tiffany. What kind of name was that? He tried to keep the disdain out of his voice as he asked, "That Sue woman, who does she PA for?"

"It's not banking policy to give out the Senior Executives names Sir." she replied a little flirtatiously. He smiled inwardly at how easy women could be to manipulate but decided not to pursue it with this girl. He had other fish to fry. But now he knew he had been right. She was a PA and for a Senior Exec. This was going to be too easy.

"Never mind" he drawled, "I'm sure I can find out. Ta ta."

Turning abruptly he walked out of the banking hall and back to his headquarters; he'd know all there was to know about Sue whoever-she-was before the close of business.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When he made it back to his desk he sent his secretary home as he didn't want to be observed. There was something about this Sue, she exuded confidence and he needed to know why and how to knock her to her knees where she belonged.

An hour later he had found out her full name, her date of birth, her old address back in Australia and her address now.

She hadn't gone to university but she had worked hard to get to where she was now and although he looked hard for it he had been unable to find any dirt on her at all. She hadn't slept her way to promotions but had relied on good old fashioned elbow grease and had taken the slow path.

In fact if he had been one of those men who believed in the equality of the sexes he might be impressed with her. Her Mother had become sick and after her Father had abandoned her Sue had moved back home and nursed her Mother until she had passed away.

He steepled his fingers together, her Father had abandoned her. That was an anathema to him; that a man should have walked away when his woman needed him and left another woman to do his job. Perhaps that was why she had reacted the way she had when he had spilled coffee on her. He smiled remembering the swell of her breasts clearly visible through the wet material and then she had held the scalding material away from her skin and flashed those angry blue eyes at him. NO! He tore his mind away from those thoughts. He wanted to humiliate her not bed her.

He was a man and she was just a woman. A woman he intended to humiliate at his first opportunity. The banking records had been easy to access and he had discovered she was PA to a Mr Alan Durie who handled the investment portfolios of the banks wealthier cliental. Well nothing could be simpler, he would pretend to be looking to move some of his own assets to the bank and check out hers again while he was there. NO! God Damn, that wench was getting under his skin.

He lifted the phone and dialled the number, he wasn't used to making his own appointments but this encounter called for discretion and subtlety. She hadn't known who he was which meant she was a rare creature indeed. Weren't all women empty headed bimbos who followed the gossip columns? Seems she didn't or she'd have recognised him immediately.

He got through to some lackey on the front desk who informed him he could be seen the next day at three o clock. He accepted the appointment and began to imagine what he was going to do to Sue. The image of her on her knees in front of him and apologising for her rudeness was suddenly replaced by an image of her sucking on him as he gazed adoringly at her.

What the hell was this? Jesus man, get a grip on yourself. She was nothing more than a jumped up secretary. A rude foul mouthed jumped up secretary. A rude foul mouthed jumped up secretary who would learn her place tomorrow afternoon.

Back at her desk Sue hadn't given the fool in Starbucks another thought but had continued to plough through her days work. She was wishing that today was Friday but that was tomorrow. One more days slog before she could go to the stables and ride Arthur until she was hot, sore and sweaty. She smiled wryly to herself. He was the only male she'd be riding any time soon. What she had seen of men lately was that they were best only tolerated as dumb animals. That wasn't to say that if the right man happened along she would knock him back but she just didn't believe there was a right man out there.

Her Mother had believed she had found the right man but at the first whiff of trouble he had left her alone forcing Sue, an only child, to move back home and do her best for her Mother for the time she had left. Well she wasn't going to make that mistake. If a man came along, and showed interest, and if she returned that interest, any relationship would be on her terms.

Finally it was 5 o'clock and Sue shot out the office as fast as she could. She wanted to take her blouse to the dry cleaners on her way to the tube. It was a favourite and she didn't trust her machine to get the coffee stain out of it properly.

He glanced at the clock on the wall of his ostentatious office. 10 minutes to 5. If he left right now he would be able to follow her home. He refused to acknowledge why he felt the need to see her again, preferring instead to see it as a way to get ammunition to use against her tomorrow. He patted his breast pocket to check his Oyster card was in there and locked his desk and office behind him before walking briskly to the HSBC bank.

He scanned quickly. The throng of workers leaving the building was hard to sift through but it also provided him with cover so as not to be seen. There she was; her long dark hair falling straight down her back. He followed her at a discreet distance and was amused when she stopped off at a dry cleaner. Good God it was only coffee why all the fuss over a coffee stain? He waited and followed her again. She ducked into a nearby Tesco to grab a few groceries. He watched her surreptitiously from the canned goods aisle as she grabbed bread and milk and a few fresh vegetables. Her only vice seemed to be a weakness for Minstrels; and she added a small bag to her basket as she headed for the checkout. He slipped out after her and followed her once more as she went down and into the bustling under city that was the London Underground system.

She was obviously well practised at this and he found himself hard pressed to keep up. So many people how did she abide this crush of humanity pressing in on her? She hopped in to an already over stuffed carriage and he squeezed in to the same carriage by a different door.

Keeping his eyes on her he ignored the looks he was receiving. Yes it was him, now bugger off and stop staring. This was why he didn't use public transport; he only had an Oyster card to flash at business functions so he would look like one of the people to the simpering fools who believed everything they read in their women's magazines.

She was getting ready to get off. He did the same and followed her out of the stifling heat and back in to the open fresh air above. She walked briskly and he found himself looking at her stiletto boots and wondering how she walked so fast in them. They hugged her calves and her skirt just skimmed the top of the black leather. She ducked down some side alleys until she came to a smart block of apartments. He held back as she swiped her entry card and disappeared from view.

He stood for a moment looking at the block; it was impressive looking without being over ornate and fiddly. He approved of her choice and wondered how hard her life would have to be to fund such a mortgage without a man to help her. Shaking his head he turned and walked back on to the main road and hailed a black taxi to take him home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was Friday morning and the day was going better than yesterday, she had enjoyed her breakfast and coffee and had made it to the office with time to spare. She had beaten Mr Durie to his desk and left his coffee waiting for him.

She was seated at her desk and firing up her computer to look at her bosses appointments calendar. No one until 10 am, she scanned down the list of names until she reached 3 pm and felt a ripple of apprehension going down her spine. Sir Piers Pomfrey.

Mr Durie breezed past her desk and asked for his appointment list and when she didn't respond immediately he snapped at her, "Susan I spoke to you."

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir I'll have the list to you momentarily."

"Please do."

He left and she shook herself, pull yourself together woman he won't even recognise you just be completely professional he'll barely even look at you he is coming to see Mr Durie not you. As she talked to herself she printed off the list and after knocking on Mr Durie's office door she handed him the list and waited for his instructions. She watched his face as he scanned the list and stopped at 3 pm.

"This Sir Piers Pomfrey did he make an appointment through you?"

"No I think he spoke to one of the desk staff downstairs."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Only what everyone else knows, that he is a wealthy philanthropist, maybe he wants to discuss his portfolio with you."

"You're not being paid to make those types of judgements, just make sure you are doing your job properly at 3 pm. We will want coffee and biscuits promptly."

"Yes Sir, of course Sir."

As she left it took all her dignity to not slam the door behind her. What was she his PA or the f**king tea lady? You'd better be doing your job properly! How bloody dare he? When had she ever not done her job properly? This was all that bloody Pomfrey's fault. Now he had Durie thinking he was something special he was just a Sir not bloody royalty.

She fumed silently as she ploughed on with her work and attempted to put all thoughts of Pomfrey out of her mind; but her mind kept going back to yesterday's encounter.  
What had she said to him? Bloody fool, look where you're f**king going, had she really said those words to a potential client of the bank? Even if he was a rude, bad mannered, prick. Should she pretend it had never happened or should she lead with an apology?  
She sighed and absentmindedly reapplied her lipstick. Hold on what was she doing? She never reapplied her lipstick before lunch and here she was doing it now! OK time to work. She finished the document she was typing and as Mr Durie had left his office she put it where he always wanted his new documents placed.

As it was now past noon she decided to take herself to lunch.

Whilst Sue had been worrying all morning about him the man occupying her thoughts had spent a relaxed morning reviewing the dossier he had put together concerning her. He wanted to be fully versed in all things pertaining to her so that when the opportunity arose he would be ready with a witty quip with which to humiliate the wench.

Sue had given herself a stern talking to as she had eaten her lunch, she had resolved to be cool, calm and collected but that resolve was weakening and finally crumbled as she yet again refreshed her lipstick. Every time the lift bell sounded she looked up with her heart in her mouth and she could feel her blood pressure creeping up. As she opened her compact for the umpteenth time she noticed she was flushed and decided to go to the ladies and do a quick total reapply as she did not want to look flustered when he arrived.

She emerged from the office bathroom with her makeup freshly applied and she had lost her previous glow. She checked her wrist watch as she sat down at her computer and again felt her heart pounding in her chest. She heard the lift ping and resolutely refused to look up until he was standing right in front of her desk. She finished what she was typing and slowly raised her eyes taking in every inch of his fine cut suit and noticed how the material of his trousers clung to his body. Then she was looking at his face.

"Can I help you Sir?"

He flicked his eyes down to her breasts and she felt herself bristle at his gall. Again he drawled in that superior way, "Yes I have an appointment with Mr Durie at 3 which is now I do hope he is free as I'm not inclined to wait."

"I'll just go and see."

She stood up and felt his eyes bore in to her back as she crossed the room and knocked on Mr Durie's door. He answered and she opened the door saying, "Your 3 o'clock is here."

Mr Durie asked her to show him in and to come in as well.

She held the door open saying, "Mr Durie will see you now."

Again he stared at her and she followed him in and closed the door behind her and waited for what Mr Durie had needed her for.

"Susan where the hell did you put the document I asked you to type this morning?"

She moved forward and put her hand on it immediately, "Its right here Sir where I always put your documents. Would you like two coffees now?"

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, "Of course now go and get it."

Before she left she turned to Pomfrey and asked how he took his coffee and wasn't surprised to find he took it the same way as her boss. She nodded and left the room thinking to herself all pricks must take their coffee black.

When she returned with the coffees Pomfrey took a mouthful of his before grimacing and spitting it back in to his cup, "What is this?"

"Black coffee Sir."

"It's disgusting go and try again."

She was fuming. She'd give him what was this? She left her office and ran down to Starbucks; she was on first name terms with most of the staff there and asked what Pomfrey usually bought. When she was told she said, "I'll have one of those to go and fast please."

When it was given to her she hurried back to the office and transferred it to a cup and took it back in.

"You took your time." drawled Pomfrey.

"Sorry Sir, how is it Sir?"

"It's better, but only just."

She couldn't help herself and replied, "Actually Sir it's exactly what you order in Starbucks, I got one to go and poured it in to a cup here."

He looked at her with fresh eyes, this woman had just had the audacity to answer him back, and as she turned her back and stalked out of the room he found himself admiring the curve of her arse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

His meeting with Durie had been a complete waste of time. He had no interest in moving any of his assets to the bank. All he had gone there for was an opportunity to take that woman down and he hadn't been able to do that.

He let his mind wander and found himself imagining taking her down on his bed. She had spunk, she had even gone as far as to answer him back and she had imagination. Not every woman would have thought to run down to Starbucks just so she could answer him back. He decided he would follow her home again tonight and ask her for a drink. He was confident she'd be happy to; after all her makeup had looked very freshly applied for 3 o clock in the afternoon.

Sue sat at her desk doing her best to steady her nerves. She knew she was going to get a rollicking from Mr Durie, she had answered a client back and she had shown her boss up in front of the same client when she had found his missing document in no time at all. He would be as pi*sed at her as it was possible to be.

Another PA, Kay stuck her head around her door, "Oh are you alright? You look a bit… flustered?"

"Yeah I'm OK just a prick in here earlier with Durie and I answered him back. I'm just waiting for him to come out and yell at me."

"Well Shelly and I were going to grab a drink on the way home would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to actually; the last two days have left me frazzled. Yeah I'll see you downstairs at just after five. Thanks for asking me."

"No problem we can dissect him with you."

Kay left and Sue did her best to carry on working while she waited for the inevitable telling off to arrive. When it did it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. It seemed Mr Durie wasn't all that enamoured of the Peer and had even called him a chauvinistic coffee snob. He had reminded her of her place and told her that if she smart mouthed a client again he'd have to take it further. Sue had apologised meekly and counted the minutes until she could leave and put this pi*s awful week behind her.

Finally the clock crawled around to five and she signed out collected her coat and left.

Kay was waiting down stairs in the banking hall and Sue asked if they could keep her dressing down by Durie between them.

"Sure was it horrendous?"

"No not as bad as I thought even but I had to apologise to the idiot."

"You don't usually refer to him as an idiot. You must have had a bad week."

"Yeah sorry, a b*****d spilt coffee down me yesterday making me late for work and then the same twat shows up as Durie's 3 o clock."

"Who was it?"

"That Sir Piers Pomfrey and I know everyone says what a lovely man he is giving so much money to charity but believe me the man is a prick and he keeps checking out my chest!"

Shelly had joined them and overheard the last of the conversation.

"Who keeps checking out your chest?" she asked with a cheeky grin that never failed to infect others.

"Sir Piers Pomfrey."

"Oh, the wealthy philanthropist?"

"And prick."

Shelly looked shocked, "I think he's a bit tasty."

"And me" added Kay.

"He's not unattractive but according to even Durie he's a chauvinist and I think he's a prick, can we drop it now and go for that drink?"

"Sure, where shall we go?" asked Kay.

"Let's try Zizzi's bar it's just been refurbished." replied Shelly.

The three women left the bank and walked to Zizzi's.

Pomfrey didn't know why he had again decided to follow her. It seemed he was more interested in her than he wanted to admit to even himself. She was just so damn intriguing and again he found himself watching her at a discreet distance. Her face looked animated and she was even more beautiful when she smiled and laughed at something one of her colleagues had said. He was pleased to note that her friends seemed to be other PA's and not that flirty Tiffany he'd spoken to yesterday. He didn't bother to examine why that mattered to him.

They'd gone into a bar and while Sue sat with one of her colleagues the other went and bought three glasses of Champagne. He found himself silently approving that choice as well. He was a little annoyed that she seemed to be failing to live down to his expectations as most women did. When they were all seated together the table he ordered himself a drink and sat himself at a table in the corner where he could observe the women.

He thought he was being discreet but the woman who had done the drink buying had obviously seen him and was now nudging Sue and whispering to her. Loudly enough for him to hear Sue had then exclaimed, "Oh my God does that man want to suck all the joy out of my life? Now he's following me!"

He pretended he hadn't heard her but her words stung him in a way no other woman's ever had. Could he possibly have misjudged how she would respond to his offer to take her for a drink? No, he couldn't believe that, she was just venting after a long working week surely! He couldn't put his perfectly manicured finger on what it was about her but she was driving him crazy. He listened in to the women's conversation and deduced that Sue rode and would be going to Bomber's Green Stables for 10 o'clock in the morning for an organised hack.

He listened as she joked that she was going to ride Arthur as hard as she dared as she felt the need to get hot, sore and dirty. The three women had laughed dirtily together and he felt himself flush and his loins stir at the very thought of her hot and dirty. And as for sore, he couldn't even go there.

When they left the bar laughing and joking and wishing each other good weekends Sue had glanced in his direction and he had hurriedly looked away and pretended to be engrossed in his Financial Times, which thankfully did not have him on the front cover today. He mentally cursed his body as he realised he wouldn't be able to leave the bar and follow her until the sudden swelling in his groin had subsided.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When he was able to get up without embarrassing himself he left the bar and hailed himself a taxi home.

Once he was home he tried to work out what it was about Sue that intrigued him so much. Certainly she was attractive in a womanly way; she wasn't some stick thin bimbo and she obviously took care of herself. Her curves were in all the right places and neither too big or too small. Just thinking about her again had him swollen. He really would have to ask her for a drink and see if he could get her into his bed and out of his head once and for all.

Sue was home and had put all thoughts of the Peer of the Realm out of her head.

She had made herself a light supper of grilled chicken breast, fresh steamed vegetables and a jacket potato and she had taken a piccolo of Champagne out of her fridge which she was now enjoying in a hot and deep bubble bath.

She was looking forward to her ride tomorrow; she actually hoped Arthur was feeling frisky she was looking forward to bringing him in line and riding him hard until her thigh muscles ached. She'd already put another piccolo in the fridge to enjoy in a hot healing bubble bath tomorrow night.

When she hauled herself out of the tub she was pink all over and thoroughly exfoliated. She rubbed herself dry and wrapped a towel around her head as she applied moisturiser to her body and slipped on her pyjamas. She couldn't be bothered to straighten her hair and lightly dried it with her hair dryer; after all she'd be wearing a riding hat in the morning and Arthur wouldn't care if her hair was curly. She climbed into bed and thought of the long hack ahead as she drifted to sleep.

Whilst Sue was the picture of calm after a long and frustrating week Piers was lying awake and finding sleep impossible to find. This woman, this Sue, she had worked her way in to his very being. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw her and while he could have found any woman to relieve the ache in his groin he didn't seem to want any woman. He wanted her.

He'd already had a cold shower but his body was again behaving like a horny teenager and he was currently nursing a painfully hard erection. He turned over and lay on his stomach in the hope that his cock would remember who he was and behave itself.

An hour later and he was lying on his back and he had given in to the lustful thoughts filling his head. It wouldn't take much and whilst cursing his body and the wench that had reduced him to wa*king alone in his bedroom he had taken himself in hand and as he found his release he found himself imagining her underneath him and screaming along with him.

When he'd showered again and changed his sheets, something he hadn't had to do for himself in a long time, he was finally able to settle to sleep as well.

When her alarm sounded Sue switched it off and lay back for a few minutes to get her thoughts together. She was looking forward to her day and was soon up and dressing in her jodhpurs. She tied her hair into a pony tail and then looped it around and put it in a net so it would sit under her hat properly. She made herself some toast and a picnic lunch to enjoy with the others on the ride and after picking up her crop and hat she was ready to go.

She arrived in good time and chatted to the stable hand as she helped to saddle and tack Arthur up. He was pacing nervously and Sue stroked him as she worked his saddle tight. When he was ready she walked him out to the yard and seated herself on him whilst waiting for the rest of the hack party to be ready. He danced about in anticipation of a long hard gallop but she soon had him quiet again. She didn't blame him though as she was just as anxious to get going. Manners though, were very important and he needed to be patient.

Pomfrey had arrived before Sue and was watching the busy stable yard from his car. He had observed all that had gone on and he was worried. How was she expecting to control a beast that size? He'd be having a word with the stable hand when they had gone.

He didn't want her to know he was there until he was ready to ask her for a drink and then he would pretend he was visiting with a view to riding. Would she accept that as a coincidence after her comments in the bar the night before? He shrugged; she was a woman after all and would be flattered at his attention. He was a very well known man and had dated supermodels for heaven's sake. Where was all this crisis of confidence coming from?

He turned his attention back to the bustling yard.

He had ridden before but not in a while and looking at Sue on her beast she obviously rode frequently and well. She looked very, very, good. Her jodhpurs hugged her arse and thighs like a glove.

As they rode off Pomfrey gave a sigh of thanks. If he had looked at her for much longer he was going to embarrass himself again. When the group was out of sight he made his way to remonstrate with the stable hand and was stunned to be told that Miss Island always rode the stallion as she was one of the few people who were able to handle him.

After asking when the hack was due back he decided to leave and come back later as it was an all day event and not due back until five o'clock that afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Pomfrey had taken himself to his country estate for the day and had spent some time shopping for riding clothes, what he had were woefully inadequate compared to hers.

He'd bought himself some excellent quality jodhpurs, boots, a hat and a jacket. As he'd paid he'd added a crop as he felt sure that even if he never actually rode he'd be able to find a use for that.

When he returned home he had put them all back on, the one thing that was going to make him stand out like a sore thumb was how new they were. He needed them to look at least a little worn and he decided to walk the grounds and see if he could irritate some of the grounds staff while he was at it.

On his way out he called in on the kitchen and grabbed a decent coffee to take with him. One thing his head cook Jane never failed to get right was his coffee. The rest of her cooking was adequate and for now the fact that she could make him a coffee in the blink of an eye was what was keeping Jane her job.

As he surveyed his lawns he deliberately walked in mud and splashed through puddles. Thank heavens for the British weather there was nearly always a puddle to be found somewhere. He walked too close to bushes and allowed the thorns to snag at the material and when he was walking through his small wood he sat down with his back against a tree to finish his coffee. Happy that his clothes now looked suitably worn he made his way back inside.

He still wasn't sure why what she thought meant so much to him but he had to acknowledge that her opinion mattered to him.

When he arrived he went up to his bedroom and changed before carrying his soiled riding wear down to the laundry and dumped it in front of the machine before barking, "I need this clean and ready for me to wear no later than 4 o clock understand?"

"Yes Sir of course Sir" replied Mary.

As he left she sighed. That gave her precisely 1 hour and 56 minutes to have this ready. It would have to go on a fast wash and she'd have to pray the mud would come out. What had he done, deliberately got himself filthy? And she didn't recognise the clothing it all looked remarkably new. Sighing again she decided he was just an idiot but she kept her thoughts to herself as he paid quite well and he rarely descended to the laundry anyway.

Sue had had a fantastic day; she hadn't given the stalking Peer a thought and had ridden Arthur hard and fast. She had enjoyed her picnic and had enjoyed sharing and swapping with the others on the hack. It was a tradition to swap lunches and she enjoyed trying foods she hadn't had before. Now they were almost back at the stables and her thigh muscles were complaining. She was indeed hot, sweaty, sore and dirty. All she wanted to do now was rub Arthur down and go home and sink into a hot deep bubble bath with a glass of champagne.

She dismounted and led Arthur in to the stables and started to get his tack off and rub the animal down, he had worked hard for her and she was whispering to him as she brushed him, telling him what a good boy he was and how much she had enjoyed riding him. And then she heard the now familiar drawl of Pomfrey talking to Andrew about booking a ride. She rolled her eyes this man had to be stalking her, he was everywhere she went!

She finished up with Arthur and tried to duck out before he spotted her. Maybe it was just a coincidence and he didn't know she'd be here. But as she turned out of the stable door there he was. She tried to step past him but he blocked her path.

"Excuse me. I'd like to leave now."

"And I'd like to talk to you Susan Island".

That startled her, how did he know her name? Had he checked up on her? Bloody nerve of the man!

"What on Earth for?"

"You'll join me for drinks at 8 o clock tonight; I'll send a car for you."

"No I won't. I'm leaving now excuse me." And then she had a thought maybe it was to do with work so she added; "If it's about work I can make you an appointment on Monday.

"Good God no it's got nothing to do with business, as if I'd talk business with a woman."

"Then you have nothing to say that I am interested in hearing. Now please let me pass."

He stood his ground but boggled at her. She had said no. Furthermore she had said he had nothing to say that she wanted to hear. He had to know why so he asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you have a drink with me, I'll be paying"

"I don't care who is paying." and then she stopped maybe this would be her opportunity to tell him exactly what she thought of him. She looked him right in the eye and continued, "One I would prefer to be asked for a drink not summoned. Two if I go for a drink with you I will be paying. Three I won't be ready before 9 o'clock so send the car then. My address is..."

"I know your address. Dress nicely."

She looked at him sharply, just how much did he know about her? How had he found out so much about her and so fast? She was sure he hadn't even known she existed 48 hours ago. And how dare he suggest she wouldn't dress nicely? Well she'd bloody show him!

"If the car is late I won't wait."

With that she put her hands on his arm and moved him aside and walked to her car. She felt his eyes boring in to her back and she hadn't failed to notice that the cut of his obviously expensive jodhpurs left nothing of his manhood to the imagination.

Piers returned to his car with a rueful expression. She was certainly unlike every other woman he had ever shown an interest in but she was still a woman and he would bring her to heel in much the same way she had controlled the stallion. He had heard what she had crooned to the beast as she rubbed it down and it had been all he could manage to continue speaking normally to the stable lad. The disadvantages of riding clothes had become apparent immediately and he had had to force his body not to respond to her husky voice telling the animal how much she had enjoyed riding him.

He was definitely looking forward to tonight now. Probably more than he should.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

She drove home silently fuming. All the good work of today's ride rapidly being undone as she went over every word of their exchange.

Dress nicely? She had half a mind to show up in overalls; well she might if she owned any. No she'd show him, she'd knock his socks off but first she needed a good hot soak.

When she arrived home she cooked herself a quick steak and made up a salad, ate that but left the champagne where it was; she needed a clear head for this evenings encounter.

Then she ran herself a hot bubble bath and sank into the soothing water for as long as she dared. She washed her hair mentally cursing the time it would take to dry and straighten but tonight she was going to look like a million pounds. When she had scrubbed herself clean she climbed out and wrapped herself in a fluffy robe before towel drying her hair and the starting the laborious process of drying and taming her long curly hair.

When she was done with that it was almost 8 o'clock. An hour to become even more stunning than usual. She carefully applied her makeup and selected a black dress with spaghetti straps; she slipped on her black push up bra and matching knickers, before putting on barely black stockings with a seam up the back and her suspender belt. As she stepped into her dress and struggled with the zip she thought to herself this was one of the rare occasions she missed having a man around. Someone to zip her in.

Finally she put on her black stiletto ankle boots and put in her small but genuine diamond ear rings. As she left her bedroom she walked through a mist of her favourite perfume and picked up her black clutch bag. She was ready and it was just before 9.

She left her apartment and waited in the lobby of her block. If he was a minute late she'd leave and go to bed with no regrets. But right on time a chauffeur driven black Rolls Royce pulled up and the driver came to her block and asked, "Miss Island?"

She nodded, followed him out and thanked him as he held open the rear door for her. As she climbed in she noticed that Pomfrey's eyes were out on stalks so she asked huskily, "Is this what you meant by dress nicely?"

He cleared his throat before answering, "You look very nice. Like the car?"

"Well it's a little ostentatious to be honest; it's not as if cars like this show up every day in my street. And to be escorted out by the chauffer, don't men call personally to collect their dates anymore? It's such a shame that chivalry is dead don't you think?" She had a feeling that last barb would hit home with this man.

She was right. Piers was unhappy to be considered anything but a chivalrous man. He placed a great deal of stock in being a superior human being and having a woman tell him where he had failed was galling to say the least. As for the comment about the car, well, he smiled wryly he hadn't thought of that, he didn't want to embarrass her tonight. He lowered the partition and asked his driver to take them somewhere she didn't recognise.

When they arrived it was in a part of London Sue didn't frequent and she got the impression he wanted her to be impressed but she was determined not to be.

She waited until the driver opened her door and as she got out she smoothed down her dress in case a flash of the top of her stocking showed. Piers was looking and he thought he had caught a glimpse of smooth toned white flesh but he couldn't be sure. Even so he had felt himself twitch in his boxers. This woman would be the death of him if he didn't bed her and soon.

He put out his arm to her and as she linked hers with him he guided her through the throng outside. It was much calmer inside than out there and she felt herself relax as he walked her to the bar and made to order for her.

"No I'll order for myself thank you"

He stepped back and watched and she turned to him to ask what he wanted. He was so shocked he told her; he was even more shocked when he said, "Put it on my tab" and she interjected with, "No I will pay now."

When she had paid she indicated where she'd like to sit and he followed her dumbly.

When they were seated and had taken their first sips she said, "What did you think of the stables? Do you ride often?"

"They were… adequate and not as much as you obviously do. If you insist on riding that beast you should consider having him gelded."

"Arthur isn't mine and I'd rather have some men gelded before I'd put him through that. I thought you might be stalking me."

He looked aghast, "What do you take me for? Stalking you! It was pure coincidence that we were there at the same time."

"And then you asked me out."

"I asked you for a drink, I have dated supermodels you know and I play tennis with Sting. I thought you'd be flattered."

Sue rolled her eyes at him.

"What?"

"I didn't agree to have a drink with you so that I can hear about what I could read in the tabloids if I was interested."

"So why did you agree to come then?"

"You really want to know?"

He nodded.

"OK you asked for it, I wanted to find out what makes a rich, stuck up, misogynistic, twat that thinks he is better than me and has probably never had a really hard day in his life, tick."

"Am I really that bad?"

"That's for you to prove. But those were my first impressions, yes."

He decided if he was going to get anywhere with this woman, and he needed to get her in to his bed and out of his system, that he needed to pretend to be interested in her. He asked a lot of questions and as she relaxed she became freer with her answers. Of course most of this he already knew from his dossier on her but he needed her to believe he was interested, and although he'd never admit it even to himself he was enjoying listening to her soft accent and watching her mouth move. He longed to kiss that mouth and he decided he would in the car later.

As for Sue it was nice to have someone ask about her life and despite her initial misgivings about him he had an honest face and his eyes lit up when he smiled and she found herself telling him a lot that she normally kept well hidden. She even noted that she was enjoying herself.

When it was almost midnight he asked her if she wanted to go home and she reluctantly agreed. He was expecting to get an invite in for coffee; he had flattered her all evening. He had paid attention to her when she was speaking and asked intelligent questions based on her answers to prove he was paying attention. When she asked him in, he would send John his chauffeur home.

As they pulled up outside her apartment block, he raised the partition in the car and moved closer to her, "Shall we go inside?" He drawled.

"No we bloody well will not. You can't charm your way into my bed like I'm some cheap tart!" She flashed angry blue eyes at him and raised her hand to slap him but he caught her hand and gazed deep in to her eyes until she couldn't resist when he moved and kissed her on her lips. He didn't try and take it any further than a simple kiss but that act alone had left her feeling rather breathless and gooey inside.

"No need for violence, a simple no would have been enough. I'll call you on Monday. Chow!" And he tapped on the partition for John to let her out. Piers decided not to act on her earlier remarks about chivalry and walk her to her door. He wanted her to feel as if he had dismissed her, his ego was a little bruised and he gave in to the petty revenge. They did however wait until she had entered her block before driving smoothly away.

Piers leant back in his seat and shifted himself in his trousers. He had to admit to a sneaking admiration for this woman. Not many would turn him down and despite the swollen evidence between his legs he was pleased that she had.

Sue all but ran to her apartment and she leant against the door as she steadied her breathing. That kiss had been explosive. Intimate yet not and she knew for certain that she was moist down below.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

She decided to have a quick shower to freshen up before getting into bed and as she brushed her teeth she remembered the feel of his lips against hers. He had made her feel quite extraordinary.

She was intelligent enough to know that he probably wasn't as interested in her as he had seemed but it was nice to have his chocolate brown eyes staring at her as she spoke. As she brushed her hair out and put on her pyjamas she found her mind again wandering to him. She shook herself and climbed in to bed to read for a while before settling to sleep.

He was prowling through his darkened and quiet house. The last of his staff had gone to bed when he had arrived home and now he was restless. There was no one to talk to; not that he'd talk about her with his staff. He was looking at his works of art on the walls and the object d'art dotted around his home and in spite of all the people who were in the house he felt lonely.

On a whim he fired up his laptop and looked up his file on her. Sue, he had to stop thinking of her as her. She had a name and unlike most of the women who had crossed his path referring to Sue as her felt wrong.

Her mobile number was listed in his file and he wanted to call her. He wanted to hear her voice again but he was sensible enough to realise she was probably asleep by now. But still the idea wouldn't go away, deciding that if she was asleep her phone would have been turned off, he dialled her number. He expected to get her voicemail, he wouldn't leave a message but there was a chance she had personalised her message and he'd hear her voice again.

Sue was still reading when her mobile rang. She checked the time and picked it up to see who was calling her. Her phone didn't recognise the number and for a moment she was inclined to ignore it but just before her voicemail clicked in she decided to answer.

"Hello?"

He had been caught quite unguarded, "Oh hello. Sorry I wasn't expecting an answer."

She recognised his voice immediately but decided to give him a scare of his own and anyway how the hell did he have her number? He knew her name, her address and now her mobile number?

"Who is this? I should tell you I'm using my landline to call the police."

"It's Piers."

"Piers who?"

"Sir Piers Pomfrey"

"Oh don't be ridiculous as if he'd be calling me at this hour. Prank caller and the police can trace calls you know especially seeing as you didn't block your number."

"Sue it's me"

She liked how her name sounded when he said it with his somewhat pompous accent. She was enjoying herself as she said, "How do you know my name?"

Now with a slight note of panic in his voice, "Sue are you alright?"

She was unable to keep the slight giggle out of her voice and decided to put him out of his misery.

"Yeah I'm fine but how the hell did you get my number? And why are you calling me?"

He hadn't thought of that he had just wanted to call her, "I… I wanted to make sure you had got in to your apartment alright."

"Well walking me to my door would have put your mind at rest on that score wouldn't it? And my number?"

"Ahhh, lucky guess?"

"No. You've been checking up on me."

The silence at the other end spoke volumes but Sue was a reasonable woman.

"I can understand your needing to know I am not some hell raiser however, if my number turns up anywhere it shouldn't. If I get even one crank call this, whatever this is, will be over do you understand?"

A very uncharacteristic and meek "Yes" was all he said.

"Thank you and yes you may call me ... Tomorrow."

With that she ended the call. She was breathing heavily and shaking. She couldn't believe she had just done that! She slipped out of bed and went to her fridge, took the unopened piccolo out and poured it into a flute. Then she took it back to bed and sipped it as she steadied her breathing.

Across town the Peer was in a similar state. Never had anyone, let alone a woman, spoken to him like that but he found to his bemusement that he had enjoyed the dressing down Sue had given him. She was right and he felt incredibly turned on to be reprimanded in such a fashion. Knowing where this was going to lead and having no desire to change his sheets again he took himself off for a shower.

Sue was feeling calmer now and as she drained her glass she turned her phone on to silent before settling down to finally sleep.

In contrast Piers wasn't calm at all. He was standing in his en suite shower and pleasuring himself like never before. He was working his shaft feverishly with one hand whilst the other was twisting and pulling each nipple in turn until he gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. All the while he had his eyes tight shut but he could see her in his mind's eye clearly as in his fevered imagination she rolled her lips up and down his length and coiled her tongue expertly around him until with a deep throated growl he had shot himself all over his chest.

As he rinsed himself clean his mind turned to what he would do to the wench who had twice now reduced him to taking himself in hand. He'd make her scream with pleasure as he rode her until she was so sore she begged him to stop. But even as he had those thoughts he was chiding himself. Sue was not a wench she was a woman. A beautiful woman and yes he would make her scream in pleasure but he knew that when that happened he'd be screaming with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sue woke late on Sunday and the first thing she did was to check her phone. There were no missed calls but she decided to copy his number in to her phone and on to her sim card and then she switched it off silent and waited.

Realising it was ridiculous to wait and do nothing she decided to get up, dress and have her breakfast and get on with her usual Sunday chores. She dressed casually in jeans and a t shirt and tied her hair back before sorting out her toast and essential coffee.

Piers on the other hand had slept badly and had been up for hours. Taking himself in hand was a poor substitute for what his body ached for and he was snappy and irritable with his staff. He had even snapped at Jane and made her re do his coffee as it wasn't as hot as he liked it. He knew that was because she had been fixing his usual Sunday cooked breakfast but today he would suffer nothing but perfection.

Sue's phone was in her pocket and she had switched it on to vibrate as she was vacuuming but still she kept checking it.

"Come on she muttered to herself, I said today!"

She had checked the local paper and wanted to suggest they went to the cinema together to see a chick flick with Cameron Diaz in it. She mischievously wondered if he had ever been to a mass screening and eaten popcorn with everyone else. Well if he hadn't and he was as keen on her as she suspected he would be later today.

It got to lunchtime and still no call, as she was eating she had her phone on the table beside her and she kept staring at it willing it to ring. Sighing she placed her plate in the dishwasher and carried on with her chores. Inadvertently she left her phone on the kitchen table.

As she was rinsing her bath tub out she heard her phone sound and raced to find it. As she answered it she was breathless and his first words were, "Oh you ran for me?"

"I ran for my phone I'd left it in the kitchen."

He smiled as he thought of her running to get her phone and then told himself off. He should have called sooner.

"I just wondered how you were feeling after last night."

"I feel fine thank you. I went right off to sleep as soon as you let me."

He bristled slightly at that he hadn't been able to settle and she had occupied every waking moment and there had been lots of them. Seemed he needed to woo her some more.

"Would you meet me again?"

"Well there is a film I'd like to see"

"Which one I can have a reel brought here and we can watch in my cinema in the basement."

"No no, I want to go to the cinema Piers. I want to be seen with you not hidden away in the basement."

He sighed, "Which film?" He hoped to God it wasn't some vacuous chick flick.

"The one with Cameron Diaz. It's showing at 8 at the Odeon. It'll be fun we can share popcorn."

"Wouldn't you rather have a private showing I can have popcorn made for you"

"When was the last time you went to a public cinema Piers...rubbed shoulders with humanity?"

"I don't remember."

"Well then tonight at 8 please. Send a car at 7 and you can come and collect me in person this time. I'll wait upstairs...I am certain you already know which buzzer to press."

Again she was telling him what to do and again he found himself agreeing. Sue finished the call by saying, "Oh and Piers, no Saville Row suit tonight, jeans and a t shirt please and maybe a blazer. Oh and trainers, just dress like a normal person OK?"

"By normal you mean without any real style but very well...if it will make you happy I will see what I can find."

"No I mean so that people don't stare at you and if you get it wrong you'll be leaving without me."

"Very well. I'll do as you want."

"Thank you Piers...and wait and see, it will be fun...I promise" and she finished the call.

She carried on with her chores with renewed enthusiasm, he'd called. He'd really called. She danced around her apartment until she realised how ridiculous she must look. Now she had to decide what to wear. She'd all but told him what to wear and she laughed at her gall. She looked in her wardrobe and selected a pair of jeans and a pretty blue t shirt to go with them. She'd wear her ankle boots again as well.

She ate an early light supper so that she could enjoy her popcorn with no feelings of guilt and she enjoyed a bath before changing her clothing and applying just a touch of makeup.

Piers had been stood in his walk-in wardrobe for almost an hour in nothing more than his socks and boxers. This was ridiculous he was getting cold! Eventually he moved right to the back and pulled out a very old but very good pair of blue jeans and slipped them on over his slim hips, he was relieved to find they still fitted him like a glove. Time had obviously not wrought too much damage on his physique.

With the jeans he had found some old long forgotten t shirts and selected an old but not faded Beatles t shirt and a pair of trainers too. At the front of his wardrobe were his jackets and the best he could come up with for casual was blue velvet. He slipped it on and looked in the full length mirror. He'd have to do and checking his watch he realised he had no time to change anyway.

Lacing up his trainers he ran downstairs and out to his waiting car.

Sue was ready too but she had asked him to come up and meet her so she was seated on her sofa still. She was very nervous about tonight. She sensed that things between herself and Piers were about to change tempo but she had a lot of baggage with men and he seemed a lot like the ones who had gone before him. Could she trust this man with whom she had gotten off to such a poor start?

At exactly 6.58pm she heard a car pull up but made herself sit and wait for the buzzer which sounded a minute later. She rose and walked to the intercom and said, "Yes?"

"Buzz me in Sue"

"Say please"

"Sue just buzz me in….. Please!"

He rolled his eyes, she was beautiful and intriguing yes, but so difficult sometimes. And she had a thing for please and thank yous. As the door buzzed open he gratefully slipped inside and walked up to her door before rapping smartly on the wood. She opened the door and he did his best to not stare but he had never seen her in jeans and she looked, well she looked hot.

"This OK?" He indicated his clothing.

She put a hand out to feel his jacket,

"Velvet?"

He nodded, "I swear it's the best I could do."

"It's nice, you'll do."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

He smiled and offered her his hand which she took and they walked out to his car where he waved to his driver to stay inside and opened the door for her before climbing in after her.

She asked him what he had been doing and he admitted standing in his wardrobe for a long time before asking what she had done and she replied her housework. He felt a bit guilty at that, she had been working all day and he had done precisely nothing. He hadn't even made his sandwich at lunch time.

When they arrived and before they exited his car he said, "I have an admission to make. I've never done this. I mean I've been to the cinema but only to premiers I've never bought a ticket before."

She looked incredulous, "Never?"

"Never ever."

She laughed and said, "Don't worry, tonight's on me you can watch how it's done and pay next time."

He grimaced but agreed, she had a lot less money to splash about on cinema trips than he had but she was so confident and at home in this, if he was honest, rather alien world.

He again indicated to John to stay in his seat and slid out of his and held the door open for her, taking her hand again as she exited. Confidently she took the lead and led him inside and to the ticket booth to buy two tickets. Then she walked him to the confectionary counter and asked him, "Sweet or salt popcorn?"

"I don't know. What do you have?"

"Salt, shall I get one of each?"

He nodded; he felt like a fish out of water and just watched as she laughed with the cashier.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you are having."

She ordered two diet Cokes and handed one popcorn to him and one drink.

She walked to the back and joined the queue waiting to go in.

"We queue?"

"Yes Piers we queue"

"People are looking at me."

"Smile at them or ignore them your choice."

Finally the queue began to move and he felt himself relax only when the lights were dimmed for the start of the film.

Sitting in the dark Piers moved his hand to find hers and she let him take it in his own. They shared the popcorn. He preferring the sweet and pulling a face at her salted variety. She smiled at his sweet tooth, how typically male.

When the film ended they walked out together and she shivered lightly, she hadn't thought to bring a shrug and the night had grown chilly. Piers saw her shiver and slipped his jacket off and around her shoulders; she smiled her gratitude at him. He quickly called John to bring the car around and again held the door open for her when it arrived.

When they were both in the car he raised the partition and moved closer to her. His jacket had slipped off one of her shoulders and he was stroking her arm. She looked at him and asked him a little breathlessly, "Did you enjoy the film?"

"I enjoyed the company more, did you enjoy it?"

He was gazing into her eyes and she felt herself flush as she nodded, "Yeah it was OK"

He moved closer to her and cupped a breast in his hand before kissing her gently at first before sliding his tongue in to her mouth and tasting her tongue. His hand moved across her breast and he touched her nipple beneath the flimsy material of her top and bra. He felt her sigh into his mouth and was emboldened to continue exploring her body.

She felt her nipple harden and she responded with her tongue. He moved his hand to her thigh and stroked along its length before stroking her inner thigh and grazing her entrance. She felt as though there was not a layer of denim between his hand and her folds... She could feel the warmth of his hand and reached out her own to caress the bulge beneath the worn denim of his own jeans.

He moaned in to her mouth and she realised this was going both too fast and too far.

She pulled away saying, "That's enough Piers, we are still in your car..." then smiling she continued,"...but you can continue with the kissing."

He held himself in check and continued to explore her mouth before moving down to her long neck nibbling gently as he went. He was frustrated but he was also not an idiot...if kissing was all she would allow he would make sure she didn't forget it for a very long time.

All too quickly they were outside her apartment block and John was out of his door. They broke apart and he followed her out of the car and walked her to her apartment. She put her back to the door and allowed him to kiss her again before whispering, "I have work tomorrow, call me." She gave him a parting peck and turned to insert her key in the door.

She put her key in the lock, slipped inside and leant against the closed door. She listened as he walked away and waited until she heard his car pull away before she slid down the door and sat on the floor in her hallway. Her legs were shaking. God she had wanted him tonight.

Pulling herself together she moved to her sofa and realised she could still smell him, it was then that she realised she still had his jacket.

She was suddenly overcome with lust as she inhaled the scent of his aftershave.

She slid her hands down over her body and shivered as she remembered his tongue being halfway down her throat. She suddenly climbed off the sofa and headed to the bedroom. Stripping her clothes off, she once again put his jacket on and luxuriated in the feel of the velvet and satin lining against her skin.

Lying down on her bed she gave herself up to the feelings of lust that he had evoked in the car. She ran her hands over her bare skin and closed her eyes. Piers face immediately flashed into her mind and her hand made its way involuntarily towards her folds.

The other hand was stroking her breasts, mimicking the way his had done earlier in the car. She was writhing and her breathing was coming in rapid pants as she found her clitoris and began to circle it with her thumb.

She was repeating Piers name over and over as she imagined it was his hands on her flushed body and as she felt her climax building she started screaming his name loudly without concern for what her neighbours might think.

The smell of him on the jacket was driving her wild and she allowed herself to crest the wave and come apart in a shattering orgasm. As she came back to earth she became aware of her mobile phone ringing in her jeans pocket. She leaned over to pick it up and smiled as she saw the name on the display.

She answered it a little breathlessly.

"Hello..."

"You sound out of breath again, running for the phone or is that down to me this time?"

Oh if only he knew, she thought. "I'm keeping that to myself I think, what can I do for you at this hour?"

"Well that's a loaded question but for now I just wanted to say goodnight again and to let you know I'll collect that jacket during the week."

She blushed furiously and wondered if she should have it dry cleaned before returning it to him, "Ok, that's fine. Sorry I forgot to return it to you."

"Well it's not like I'll need it again soon. Goodnight Susan." He said huskily.

"Goodnight Piers. Sleep tight." And she hung up smiling and headed for the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

When she had showered she hung his jacket up in her bedroom. She could still smell him on it but she had satisfied those urges for now and with work in the morning she needed to go to bed. She set her alarm and settled herself for sleep.

Piers was smiling. Both times he had called her today she had sounded out of breath. Her excuse the first time had been she had left the phone on her kitchen table, this time she had declined to tell him and he had an idea of why that might be. The thought of her pleasuring herself and bringing herself to climax had him as stiff as a board and groaning inwardly. Still feeling very pleased with himself he took himself off to the shower to see to himself as well.

Sue's alarm sounded and she groaned as she rolled over to switch it off. She lay with her eyes closed for a few moments before opening them and looking straight at Piers' jacket hanging on her wardrobe door. The sight made her smile and she slid out of bed and walked to it, holding the fabric to her nose and inhaling deeply. It still smelt of him and she couldn't bring herself to take it to the dry cleaners just yet.

She padded to her kitchen and put on the kettle for her coffee and popped the bread for her toast in to the toaster. When both were ready she ate the toast fast before sipping at the coffee and taking that with her back to her bedroom to drink as she dressed. Once dressed and the coffee gone she brushed her teeth, applied her makeup and left to commute to work.

Piers woke late he had no need to be up early and after last night he needed time to gather his wits before going in to his office. What should he do or suggest next? All woman liked flowers didn't they? He'd send a dozen red roses to her office with a note telling her when he'd collect his jacket. He didn't need it but he did need an excuse to see her again and soon. He didn't want to have to keep seeing to his own sexual urges for much longer and if his guess about what she had been doing last night was correct, Sue needed some release as much as he did.

He found himself thinking of her as either Sue or Susan rather than her, woman or wench which if a little unusual was not unpleasant. The only other woman he had thought of in anything other than derisory terms had been Mummy, but even all the Pomfrey money hadn't been able to save her so this feeling was something new to him.

Whilst still in bed he made the call to the florists and ordered the flowers to be delivered as soon as possible in a glass vase with a card saying *I'll collect the jacket at 8, Piers.* That was all, he didn't want to seem too desperate despite the fact that he was. That done he got up and attended to his morning routine before having John drop him at his office.

Sue had made it in on time again. She was rarely late but last week had thrown her whole routine out of kilter and she wanted some normalcy back in her life. Kay who worked on the same floor had stuck her head around the door first thing and asked how her weekend had been and she had said that apart from the hack it had been quiet.

She felt bad about not telling her everything but she was still trying to work out what had happened in her own head. This "thing" with Piers was all so new and completely unexpected. Five days ago she had never even heard of Sir Piers Pomfrey, now she had been on two dates with him and had almost had sex in his car! She blushed when she recalled what she had done whilst lying on his velvet jacket. No today she needed normalcy. She need Durie to be a prick and to work hard.

All was going so well until just after 11 am. She'd worked hard and managed to keep her thoughts on work and then a post boy from down stairs walked in and plonked a bouquet of a dozen red roses in a crystal vase on her desk and said, "For you Miss Island. Looks as if someone is taken with you."

She'd felt herself flush to her roots as she found and read the card. She'd have to call him back. She was out tonight and tomorrow night. Her next free night was Wednesday. She waited until her lunch break and took herself to Starbucks as usual. She sat as far away from everyone else as she could and dialled his number.

"Hello Susan" he drawled.

God she loved the way he said her name.

"Hello, um I got the flowers they are lovely but I can't see you before Wednesday, sorry."

He could barely hide the disappointment from his voice and had asked sharply, "Why?"

Whoa, who was he to talk to her like that? She'd said sorry and given him a date when she could see him.

"I have an evening class tonight and I will have homework to attend to on Tuesday."

"An evening class? Homework?"

"Yes and I'm going to it and I will be doing the work, some of us can't get promoted just by drawling our name around town."

"Well if you must I suppose you must. Can I call you though?"

She smiled and softened, maybe he was disappointed and that had made him snappy.

"Yes you can call me, after 10 though. And on Wednesday come around about 8 and I'll cook us some dinner."

"Wouldn't you rather I had some food sent by caterers?"

"No actually. I'd rather cook for you unless you think I will try and poison you."

"Very well. You are a hard girl to please."

"Woman Piers, I'm a hard woman to please. I left girlhood behind with the ankle socks."

"I'll call you after ten, ta ta!"

He hung up feeling rather disgruntled. He wasn't going to see her for two whole days. Yes he had pictures of her in his dossier, but he wanted to try his luck with her and he had hoped that tonight he might have got to third or even fourth base. He sighed telling himself Wednesday wasn't far away.

When she returned to her desk it was to find both Kay and Shelly admiring her flowers from her office door.

"Who is he then?" Asked Shelly.

"Yes who is he?" Echoed Kay, "You told me you'd had a quiet weekend" she added accusingly.

Sue stopped and frowned if she lied now she'd never stop lying so she decided to come clean.

"They are from Sir Piers Pomfrey. I met him for a drink on Saturday and we went to the cinema yesterday." She left out what had happened after the cinema; a woman had to have some secrets didn't she?

Shelly was incredulous, "The Sir Piers Pomfrey? The one from the bar?"

"Yes."

"The wealthy philanthropist?"

"Who's gorgeous." added Kay.

"Yes and yes."

"But you said he was a prick!"

"Well he was and now he might not be. Now run along, even if you two don't have work to do I do."

They left whispering furiously between themselves as Sue watched them and wondered if she had just lost two of her closest friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Not five minutes after she sat down to start work again Mr Durie came out of his office.

"Oh you're back then. What are these?" He was pointing at the roses on her desk.

"They are roses Sir."

"Don't try and be clever! Why are they here?"

"They were delivered to me this morning."

"Who are they from?"

"I don't think that's any of your business Sir."

"Oh don't you?" He plucked the card from where Sue had propped it in its envelope and read it. "Piers? Oh him Sir Piers Pomfrey, what's he sending you flowers for? He still hasn't transferred any of his business to the bank; what a waste of time that meeting was."

"I presume he wanted to send them. Now can I have the card back please?" She asked haughtily as she held out her hand.

"Alright alright, here you are. If you hook up with him you'll lose what's left of your accent and start talking like a toffee nosed idiot too."

Sue didn't reply she just gave his back a withering look as he closed his office door behind him. Sighing heavily she sat down, she had considered leaving them here to enjoy again tomorrow when she was at work but she decided she'd have to take them home with her and hope they didn't get crushed on the underground.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully but she was relieved to see both Kay and Shelly waiting for her in the banks lobby.

"Hi ladies, I can't come out for a drink tonight it's my evening class remember?"

"Yeah we remember we just wanted to say sorry about earlier." Said Kay.

"Yeah that was a bit uncalled for, so sorry" agreed Shelly.

"Awww don't worry forget about it. See you tomorrow. Hope you have good evenings."

"You too, bye" waved the ladies.

Sue was quietly relieved. She didn't want to pi*s those two off. They had always been her rock when things got her down, well they were all three like that for each other really and she wanted that to continue.

Piers had no idea why but he had to see her so he was stationed where he couldn't be seen at 5pm. He saw her come out with her roses. She looked a bit flustered and he almost offered his car to get her home but he resisted. He really didn't want to be seen as a stalker even if that was what he was doing.

When she disappeared from sight he went back to his car and had John drive him to a spot near her apartment where he got out and watched her arrive home. She looked well and happy and the roses had survived. He'd ask her about them on Wednesday. For now he had to let her be and he still had a phone call to look forward to.

When Sue got in she set the flowers on her coffee table and changed from her work gear to more casual for her class. She enjoyed her course. It was in Business management and she was over half way through it and getting top marks, so although she'd like to have seen Piers, common sense had prevailed. Anyway the course had been expensive and it was to help her better herself.

When she arrived home after her class she showered quickly, settled herself in bed with her book and phone and waited for Piers to ring. She didn't have long to wait and she felt a rush of excitement course through her when her phone rang and his name flashed up. She snatched her phone up but waited for it to ring three times before answering it as casually as she could.

He spoke first.

"Hello Susan."

Just the way he said her full name made her go all gooey inside.

"Hello Piers, thank you again for the flowers, I brought them home with me. How are you?"

"All the better for hearing your voice. And again, you are very welcome. I'm glad you are enjoying them"

He knew it was a cliché but he meant it, he did enjoy listening to her speak and she did make him feel better. That she was thinking of him as she looked at the flowers was a bonus.

"You smooth talker."

"I am, aren't I? What are you wearing?

"My pyjamas."

"Are you in bed?"

"Yes Piers I am."

"What are you doing?

"Well now I'm talking to you but earlier I was reading."

"What were you reading?"

"My Business management textbook!"

"Sounds sexy"

She laughed, "It's not!" she decided fair was fair, "Piers what are you wearing?"

"Very little, my purple robe, that's all."

"Where are you?"

"I'm lying on the top of my bed. It's a big bed bit too big for one. It needs to be shared."

"Are you propositioning me Piers?"

"Say my name again Sue"

"Piers."

"I like that. Would you like to share my big bed with me?"

"Piers I've only just met you!"

"Really? Are you sure we didn't know each other in a previous life?"

Sue didn't know what to say so she asked a question, "Do you like roast meats Piers?"

"Yes I do, is that what you are cooking for me? Will you wear an apron and a smile?"

"Piers! Will you behave yourself?"

"Do I have to?"

"For now yes and yes I was thinking of roast pork and all the trimmings with a lemon desert."

"That sounds lovely Susan."

"I like it and I like to cook it and yes I will wear an apron and a smile and clothes as well."

"Spoil sport."

She stifled a yawn but he heard it.

"You're tired."

"Yes I am a little; it's been a long day."

"I'll let you go and get some sleep then. Till tomorrow night's call Sue."

"Until tomorrow Piers."

"Goodnight, sleep well."

"Thank you, I will and you sleep well too. Night Piers."

She hung up and hugged her phone to her chest. As she put it down it chirruped and she read a text from Piers, *Missing you already, sleep well P x*

She smiled again and replied, *Miss you too. Must go to sleep now S x*

She switched it to silent then and turned out her light and lay down to sleep still with a smile upon her face.

Piers was also smiling as he settled himself to sleep. Smiling and counting the hours until he would see her again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Tuesday rolled around and she followed her usual morning routine. Before she left for work she examined Piers jacket in rather close detail and decided that she could return it as it was and allow herself to enjoy its scent for one more night.

Her day passed quickly and on her way home she called in on Tesco to get the things she'd need for tomorrow evenings meal. Once home she stowed her purchases away and ate and bathed before getting out her books and settling herself at the kitchen table to work.

She found her mind wandering and she got up to stretch her legs and found herself in her bedroom again inhaling the scent of his jacket. She gave herself a stern talking to...she had put Piers off in order to get this homework done so she should get back to the table and do it.

She knew it was ridiculous but she decided to slip the jacket on and went back to the kitchen table to work cocooned in his scent. The homework wasn't difficult but it was time consuming and she wanted to have it done before he rang. Each time her mind wandered she chided herself and ploughed on. Finally she had dotted all the i's and crossed all the t's and she was able to put her books away for another week.

It was a little before ten and she finished up in the kitchen before going to the bathroom to follow her bedtime routine. She again went to bed but this time with a romance novel and her phone to await his call. As she sat up in bed she felt chilly and she slipped his jacket around her shoulders again.

She had only just climbed back in to bed when her phone rang. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello Susan, how are you tonight?"

"Fine thanks, how was your day?"

"The usual, business and a charity lunch. Dull really but one must do what one can I suppose."

"Oh yes one must!" she said laughing at his pomposity.

"Did I sound like an arse? Sorry, boarding school since I was 6."

"I actually like listening to your voice, it's very soothing."

"Where are you?" he asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Propped up in bed with a book, and before you ask, yes I do have my pyjamas on."

"Close your eyes then." He commanded.

For some reason she didn't question his edict but did exactly as he said.

"Ok, they are closed. Care to tell me why?"

"Shhhhh, just lie back and do what I tell you...please." he added remembering how she liked manners. "Now, run your hands up your thighs till you get to the waistband of your pyjama bottoms.

"Piers?" she sounded nervous and he smiled.

"Yes my dear?" he had thought to try out the endearment and found that he quite liked calling her HIS.

"What are we doing?"

"You are imagining that the hands that are caressing your body are mine and I am going to use them to pleasure you. Now am I at the waistband yet?"

Her voice had dropped an octave and she said huskily, "Yes, you are."

"Good, now slip them inside and stroke your curls for me. I am imagining that it is your hand currently wrapped around my cock by the way. I am so hard for you, have been for almost a week now you know that?"

He could hear how his words were affecting her. Her breathing was getting faster and shallower and it was having a similar effect on him.

"Use your fingers to stroke your folds Susan, find that spot that feels so very good and let me stroke you there."

"Oh my god Piers, I am so turned on. You are very good at this."

"Yes I am, now slide your finger inside and continue rubbing."

"I think I'm going to come."

"That was the idea my dear. I am almost there myself. Rub your breasts with the other hand. I love the feel of your breast in my hands."

"OH MY GOD PIERS! I'm coming, I'm...I'm...OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yes, yes that's my girl. Come for me, come for meeeeeee..." He shuddered to his climax within seconds of her and fell back against his bed pillows.

"That was...what just happened?" she sounded boneless and sleepy as she came down from her climax.

"I just happened Susan. Take care my dear and I'll see you tomorrow night." And with that he killed the connection.

She was breathless, flushed and in need of some clean pyjamas. Realising she had been lying on his jacket just made her want to keep it all the more. She slipped off the satin lining and took herself to the bathroom. When she returned she was wondering how long clothing would hold someone's scent before she climbed back in to both the bed and his jacket and drifted off to sleep.

He was feeling very pleased with himself. Despite the fact that he needed to shower and change his sheets again he had made her come and had listened as she had crested the wave. He had decided that it was time she felt a little of the turmoil she had been creating inside his body and he hoped that it would serve to whet her appetite for tomorrow night's encounter. His own climax had been satisfying and he hoped that the next time would be in the more traditional manner.

When he was able to stand and walk he stripped his sheets and tossed them in his laundry hamper before showering and redressing his bed with fresh linen. As he lay alone in his bed his head was full of the sounds of her orgasm. When he was buried deep inside her velvet depths he would make her scream like she had never screamed before. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It was Wednesday and Sue felt a thrill of anticipation run through her when she realised she'd be seeing him tonight. She blushed when she remembered their phone call of the previous evening. How would they be towards each other when they saw were in the same room tonight? She saw that she was still lying on his jacket and she smoothed it down before making her bed and laying it on the pillow next to her to give back to him that evening. She really didn't want to give it back to him but she supposed she should.

Work was slow but she had already asked if she could have an early mark, she wanted to get home in good time to run a duster around the place and vacuum the floors and of course her joint needed cooking and basting. Durie had been the usual arse but he had agreed that if she took shorter lunch breaks she could leave at four.

The clock had crawled around. Why when you were waiting for something did time expand to fill the available space? She knew she was clock watching but she couldn't help herself. As the hours crawled by the butterflies in her stomach decided to do a barn dance. At exactly four o clock she walked out of her office and made her way home as fast as she could.

Once home she did what she needed to in the apartment and put on the joint before stepping into the shower and dressing in her better jeans and a pretty top. She added her diamond ear rings again simply because they made her feel good. Once dressed, she peeled the vegetables that were to be roasted and added them to the oven. Then she started work on her lemon soufflé, it wasn't difficult to make but it looked impressive and tasted great.

Just before eight she brushed out her hair and put on some subtle make up and stepped through a mist or her favourite perfume. She decided to leave her feet bare as she was in her own space.

He was right on time and dressed in tighter jeans than he had worn to the cinema and he had teamed it with a casual blue stripped shirt that he had left untucked. When he arrived he leant in and kissed her lightly on the cheek before producing a bottle of wine.

"I'm not sure what it will taste like but it's been lying up in the cellar for years I thought it was time to uncork it."

"I'm sure it will be lovely" she suddenly felt a little shy. Here she was inviting him in to her tiny apartment when he had a cellar, a cinema and acres of land to his name. She shook off the feeling when she remembered how hard she had worked for what she had and that his wealth was largely inherited as were his mansion and land.

"Something smells good."

He was right it did, "And it's almost ready, follow me, I'm afraid we will have to eat in the kitchen as it's the only table I have but I have dressed it."

He followed her and when he saw the table he nodded his approval, "It looks wonderful, if the food tastes as good as the table looks I'm in for a treat."

She took two wine glasses out of a cupboard and handed him a corkscrew and while she dished up the food he uncorked the bottle and poured out two glasses.

They ate and the food was as good as it had smelt and the wine by a happy coincidence complimented her dishes perfectly. He commented on his choice, "If I'd known it would be this good I'd have bought two bottles. I wonder if we will complement each other as well as the food and wine do."

She looked down, suddenly she felt as if this was all moving too fast and she muttered "I wonder…" keeping her eyes downcast until the last moment when she looked up at him.

He knew she had had some disappointments in her life when it came to men but he wanted to hear it from her. Her cynicism was a palpable presence in the room.

"Who hurt you Susan?" He asked sincerely as he held her gaze across the table.

"What makes you think I've been hurt?" she got up and started clearing the table. This was not a subject she usually broached with anyone.

"Well I could say it's a hunch but I have some experience with emotional walls myself and I know that they only get erected for a reason. I'm not just asking out of curiosity, I really care." He was astonished to realise that he actually meant that last remark. He waited patiently for her to turn back from the dishwasher, silently willing her to open up.

"Who hurt me? How long have you got?" she smiled ruefully and walked back to the table and sat back down. Piers refilled their wine glasses and smiled encouragingly.

"Let's see, we can start with my old man. He was a real disappointment to mankind. No offence but he was a bit like you in some ways."

"I sincerely doubt that!" said a somewhat affronted Piers.

"No really, charming man with enough money to make most women overlook his flaws. Lord knows my mother never saw them at all. She fell hard for him but he wasn't interested in a happy home and family. I'm not sure how long he'd been having affairs but I know that as I grew up I could always tell when he was starting a new relationship. He threw money at mum and distracted her while he spent more and more time away from home. He claimed that he loved her, paid lip service to the proprieties, but for him money equalled love as far as I could see.

Then she got sick. He walked out on the day she was diagnosed. The divorce papers were filed on her third day in chemo and the whole sorry tale was finalised six months before she died. In that whole time he only phoned me twice and it was to see if he could come by for some of his things. She loved him to the end you know." She shook her head in disbelief.

She sat quietly for a moment and Piers reached out to stroke the back of her hand. She turned it over and laced her fingers through his but she didn't seem to be in the room with him. She was lost in her painful memories. He hoped he was providing anchorage...he wasn't sure why.

"Anyway, after mum passed away I sold the house which he'd given her in the divorce since he felt she'd EARNED it. She left it to me but I didn't want to stay in the house...or the country that that man had occupied. I bought a plane ticket and moved here thinking it would be a clean start. Of course I was still bringing most of my pain with me so I couldn't really escape. Then along came Mike."

Piers looked up sharply. There was nothing in his dossier about anyone named Mike. Who the hell was Mike?

"He was my dad in British clothing. I didn't know that at first of course. He was charming yeah but I thought he was just a typical Uni student type. We met one night at the local pub. He had an apartment in Soho and spent his weekends playing Rugby. Nice and normal right? Yeah right. Turns out he was some rich boy who already knew who he was going to marry and had his whole life planned. It only included me for the "sowing-his-oats phase apparently."

Piers squirmed as he remembered those days in his own youth. All the girls he had dated with no intention but racking up notches on his bed post. His father had been so proud of him.

"I found out on a drunken night out that I didn't feature in his future plans. I referred to myself as the future Mrs Galbraith and all of his mates fell about laughing. When I asked what was so funny he said, and this is a direct quote, 'Sorry babes but you are NOT Galbraith material. Mummy would pitch a fit if I said I was marrying someone from the colonies. Never mind though, we can have a bit of fun for now can't we?'"

Piers made a mental note to make both Michael Galbraith AND his parents sorry for what they had put her through. He'd never liked Max Galbraith anyway; he was a pompous arse in his opinion. And that wife of his looked like a horse on tranquilizers. He would enjoy making them sorry for they-knew-not-what.

"After that I steered well clear of relationships with charming men. They always have an agenda."

She seemed to notice Piers sitting opposite her again and removed her hand from his. She stood and walked to the island bench before turning to face him again.

"Are you going to be another disappointment that I have to overcome Piers? Because if you are I really don't think I will recover this time."

She raised her glass and swallowed the last of her wine as she waited for his response.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

She was looking right at him and he realised he needed to make a rapid and sincere response.

"I'm sorry for what you've been through."

"Yeah, me too."

"But have you considered it possible that not all charming men are b*****ds? I think you've been with charming men from the wrong end of the gene pool."

"And you're different how?"

"I've been educated. Boarding school since 6 remember?"

"I can't imagine that, I couldn't send a child away so young."

Piers looked sad for a moment and she felt her heart melt; when he spoke again she realised what he had meant by emotional walls.

"Mummy was sick. I lost her young. My Father was a business man who had little time for the needs of a young family. So the family was shipped to school."

"Was it awful?"

"No, quite the opposite. I loved school it gave me consistency. The holidays were always a little chaotic though. I never did get used to being passed from one set of relatives to another. I always looked forward to a new term. I did want more time with my father and I suppose I have tried to live my life to make him proud of me. What son doesn't?" He ran his hands through his grey hair, "But as you can see my school days are far behind me."

She smiled, "Mine too." She smiled and asked, "Would you like a coffee?"

"I'd love one; you know how I take it. I'll wait in the living room. I'll just use your bathroom too."

On his way to the bathroom he passed her open bedroom door and noticed his jacket was on her bed. He smiled to himself wondering if she wanted him to know she was sleeping with it. He used the bathroom quickly before settling himself on her sofa.

As he left the room Sue stared after him. There it was again that superior *make me a sandwich woman* attitude. But if he had been at boarding school since 6 maybe that was how they all turned out. Maybe he wasn't even aware he was doing it.

She turned her attention back to making the coffees and as she waited for the kettle to boil she stacked the dishwasher and wiped down the surfaces. That done, she turned her attention to the coffee and carried them in to where he was seated.

He patted the sofa next to him saying, "Come and join me?"

She nodded and sat with her legs curled up underneath her and blew on and then sipped her coffee.

He spoke again.

"Thank you for sharing that with me."

She nodded.

"It must have been hard I rarely divulge much of myself either. I prefer the masses to think they know me from what they read."

She nodded again.

"You're not saying much."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried I've revealed too much."

"Not at all" he put down his coffee mug and moved closer to her. He took her mug from her and placed it with his before taking her face in his hands and kissing her gently on the lips. She felt herself melt again and parted her lips to allow him access to her tongue. He took it immediately and deepened the kiss as he moved closer still and explored her mouth with his own.

When he broke the kiss they were both slightly breathless and he asked her, "Would you come to the theatre with me?"

"I wasn't expecting that. To see what?"

"Hamlet."

Her eyes grew big, "You've got tickets for Hamlet? Hold on which? Cos if it's that Jude Law's version, I don't think much of him."

"No, not his, David Tennant's"

"But he had to pull out."

"And he's back. I have tickets for the last night I booked them months ago I am an RSC member and I held on to them I had a feeling he'd be back; pun not intended."

"I tried to get tickets for that, when I got through it was sold out. I like him a little."

He rolled his eyes, "So does half the female population so it would seem."

"Don't be jealous, you look a bit like him only…"

"Older. Yes I know. Thanks for pointing that out."

"I didn't."

"You were going to." He said ruefully. "Anyway would you come with an old timer like me?"

She nodded eagerly, "I'd love to."

"It's this Saturday then. It's early. I'll be here by 6. Make sure you are ready."

There was that arrogance again but she put those thoughts to the back of her head as he moved closer to her again and kissed her. His tongue was tracing intricate patterns in her mouth and she allowed him to pull her forwards and on to his lap. The nearness of him and the scent she had been surrounding herself with every night combined to great effect and had her head swimming with lust.

She could feel his erection sticking in to her dangerously close to her entrance and she moaned as he cupped her breast with his hand and ran his thumb across her nipple. She felt her nipple pebble and moved her hand to stoke his shaft through the smooth material of his jeans.

He moaned and moved his mouth from hers and began to trace a line of kisses down her neck until he reached the swell of her breasts. As he bit and teased her flesh she was suddenly hit by the realisation that she had known this man for less than a week and if she didn't stop and ask the question now, in no time at all she would be screwing him on her sofa with no idea of where he thought this was going. She did not want to be another notch on his or any other mans bedpost.

She pulled away saying, "I need to ask you something. Where is this going? Where are we headed?"

Piers looked at her a little nonplussed, where was this going? Wasn't that obvious? And then he realised she meant 'where was this going' the way a woman would ask.

He had taken too long to answer and she lifted herself off him and rearranged her clothing before saying, "I'm sorry Piers but I think we should stop until we both have an answer to that question."

He remained calm but inside he was seething. The tease! He needed to get out of here before he said something that would put an end to this relationship just as it was beginning.

He stood up and made some necessary adjustments. "I think I should leave. I'll call you about Saturday."

She nodded; she tried to remain composed but her heart was breaking. She showed him to the door and watched him leave. Closing the door behind her she allowed her feelings to erupt and she ran to her bedroom and seeing his jacket she scooped it up and balled it in her hands as she wept hot bitter tears. Realising that once again she had put up a barrier to avoid getting hurt she promised herself that if he was serious about still taking her out on Saturday she would be more open with him.

Piers was seething. He called John and barked at him to get here and fast.  
He knew she'd been hurt in the past but to lead him on like that and then ask THAT question. For Christ's sake they had been headed for the bedroom or he'd happily have had her where they were but she had asked the million dollar question after a week!

Then he stopped maybe that was it. He'd moved too fast. She wasn't like the bimbos he had always been seen with and dated before. They had ended up in his bed with the crook of a finger and been out of his mind before they had even left his bed the next day. Susan was different and that was why he liked her. He'd leave her alone for tonight, she had work in the morning and it was late but he'd make sure he called her tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Sue woke on Thursday morning to find herself fully clothed and lying on Piers' now very crumpled jacket on her bed. She remembered lying down and sobbing and she must have cried herself to sleep.

She checked what time it was and realised she hadn't even set her alarm and it was almost 8. sh*t! She was going to be late. Her head was pounding and she felt as sick as it's possible to be without actually throwing up. When she looked in her bathroom cabinet mirror she made the decision on the spot to take the day off. She looked awful. Her mascara had run and she was very pale. All she wanted to do was wash all traces of him from her, swallow some pain killers and sleep.

Walking back to her bedroom she sat on her bed and dialled her office number and made her excuses, she knew it would look bad after going home early yesterday but she was past caring. She hadn't had a day off sick in over a year and today she needed a day to herself.

That done she went back to the bathroom and swallowed two maximum strength Nurofen and ran herself a deep hot bath. She didn't stay in it too long as she felt so bloody awful and as soon as she was washed she climbed out. After drying herself and her hair, no way was she straightening it, she put on clean pyjamas. She threw his jacket on the floor and climbed in to bed. Minutes later she was pulling his jacket back on to her bed and she went to sleep wrapped in it even though the scent of him was starting to fade.

Piers also woke up late but he woke up in his bed. He checked his wrist watch and was surprised to find it was almost 10am. Rolling over he grabbed his phone and dialled Sue's direct line at work. It was answered by a voice he didn't recognise so he said, "Put me through to Miss Island."

"She isn't in today Sir, can I take a message?"

"Where is she?"

"She called in sick today."

He hung up and immediately dialled her mobile number and when he got no answer his worry rose. He decided to follow his morning routine and try her again when he was dressed. He did and there was still no answer. He began calling her every half hour and by lunch time he had flooded her inbox with texts at first asking and later almost pleading her to let him know she was at least alright.

Sue eventually resurfaced at almost 3pm, her head felt better and rather than feeling sick she felt hungry. She was wary of overloading her still delicate stomach and just put on some toast and coffee. She ruefully realised it was a little late for breakfast. Whilst waiting for her toast to pop up she checked her phone and was amazed to see nine missed calls and somewhere approaching twenty text messages all from his number. She was about to send a terse text simply saying *I'm alive* when it rang again. It was him and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh Susan, you're alright. I rang work they said you had called in sick and then I couldn't raise you on this and… I got worried."

"I'm alright."

Her voice was wobbly and it was obvious she was anything but alright.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm alright."

"Rubbish, you wouldn't call in sick on a whim. Is it me?"

She rolled her eyes, how like him to assume this was all about him. But it was. Well she had felt and looked awful when she'd woken up but that was his fault. Unable to keep the tremor out of her voice she answered, "It's not you."

Oh God it was him. He thought leaving had been the right thing to do but now it looked as if he had got that wrong too.

"I know it's me and I don't know what to say except I didn't set out to be another b*****d to hurt you." He crossed his fingers as he told the lie. Of course he had originally set out to destroy her but things had changed almost immediately. He had long since abandoned any desire for harming her. The very thought of it now was abhorrent.

Still fighting back the tears and failing miserably she tried to answer coherently but all she managed was a garbled string of words that ended on a sob.

"I'm coming over" and he ended the connection.

She dropped the phone and sobbed. She didn't know what she wanted. Did she want to see him? What would she say to him? When she'd pulled herself together she went to the kitchen and splashed water on her face before trying to eat her toast and coffee. The coffee slipped down and she'd managed a slice of toast when her entrance buzzer sounded. She got up pressed the button and waited for him to walk the stairs to her apartment.

A smart rap on the door had her opening it and she stood aside as he barrelled in. He closed the door behind him, took her hand and sat her on the sofa.

"Have you eaten?"

She nodded at her plate which still held a slice of toast. He picked it up and handed it to her.

"Please eat it. What have you drunk?"

She held up her coffee mug and he strode to her kitchen and came back with a pint of water which he handed to her.

"Drink it…Please."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I behaved like a b*****d last night and I was worried about you."

She didn't answer but she did drink the water he had handed her and nibbled at the second slice of toast. He watched and when she had finished he took the plate and glass from her and back to the kitchen where he refilled the water glass and placed it in front of her.

"I can't drink any more now."

"Just sip at it. I didn't know what to do with the plate so I left it on the side."

"In the sink or dishwasher would be good."

He went back to the kitchen and she heard him opening cupboards until he found her integrated dishwasher. He put the plate inside it before returning to her in the living room. He was just standing looking at her and she asked him to sit down. He took a seat next to her at the other end of the sofa.

"What can I do to make it better?"

"I'll be fine."

"Maybe you will but I'd like to do something to speed that process along."

She shrugged.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. You left and I don't really remember. I woke up dressed and my head was pounding."

"Did you drink anything other than the wine we had?"

She shook her head, "All I can think is that talking to you about the past dredged up memories I'd buried long ago. Mum, Dad, Mike and then I suppose I thought I was just headed towards being another notch on your bed post…" She stopped as fat tears ran down her cheeks.

Before he'd even realised what he was doing he had moved to sit next to her and wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed in to his shoulder. He didn't have the words to comfort her so he just held her until she was cried out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

When she was finished he grabbed some tissues and handed them to her. She blew her nose and dabbed at her eyes before excusing herself to go to the bathroom where she washed her face in cool water before patting it dry with a towel. She looked in the mirror and sighed at her blotchy reflection. It was a miracle he hadn't run a mile from her already.

She left the bathroom and sheepishly walked back in to her living room.

"I'm still in my pyjamas."

"I hadn't noticed. What can I get you? Something to eat? "

"Do you cook?" she asked in surprise.

He looked embarrassed, "I could perhaps manage beans on toast or we could order something in, my treat." he added quickly.

"Pizza?" She asked.

"I've never had pizza, but sure pizza."

"You've never had pizza?"

"Well OK as a child at school yes, but never from a delivery place."

She brightened considerably and even smiled, "You're in for a treat then."

She made to get up but he stopped her, "No, what do you need?"

"The pizza menu. It's in the unit drawer."

He rose and retrieved the menu and they sat together to choose. Sue knew what she wanted but he didn't have a clue. She helped him make a selection and in the end they chose a large pizza to share. One side hot and spicy the other meat feast. She rang and placed the order and when she was done he said, "Now what?"

"Now we wait and I make us a salad to go with it."

"I'll do that."

"No Piers I will. I don't want blood on my lettuce. I'm fine, I promise I won't break. You can come and watch and learn if you like? At least keep me company."

He agreed and she made a quick salad up as he watched her and encouraged her to drink sips of water.

"Piers I'm fine now. I just got, I don't know, overwrought and emotional."

"Because of me."

"Not just you. Me as well and I'm OK now, look" she turned and beamed at him.

He was not convinced she wasn't pretending but this was better than her crying on his shoulder so he went along with it. When her buzzer sounded he answered it and paid for the pizza before carrying it in to the kitchen. Sue had taken out two plates and her pizza cutter and the salad was in a bowl on the table.

They ate together and Piers noted that her colour was returning. When they had eaten he did his best to clear away until she laughed at him and took over. Back in her living room he gently suggested an early night and she agreed it was a good idea.

"I'll be going then" and he leant in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"For caring enough to call and come round. I thought I'd blown it before it had even properly begun."

"Nothing's blown. But next time don't go M.I.A on me OK? I don't mind telling you I was getting a little panicked before you finally picked up. I'll call tomorrow about Hamlet. Get some sleep and I'll let myself out."

She apologised for scaring him even though it gave her a warm glow to know how much he seemed to care.

When he'd left she sat for a few minutes before taking herself to bed. She was tired and asleep in minutes.

Piers had driven himself this time and he sat in his car in the underground car park for some time. He was glad he had come but this was something new, he cared for Sue in a way he had never cared for a woman before he even thought he might love her but that was ridiculous wasn't it? But he couldn't remember ever being worried like that and he'd certainly never gone to a woman's home just because she had cried down the phone at him. She was quite a remarkable creature and he'd be speaking to her again tomorrow, of that he had no doubt.

Sue woke in good time on the Friday and felt fine. She was expecting a dressing down from Durie and she wasn't disappointed. He chewed her out over taking a day off after a night out but she just let it wash over her and carried on. She knew she hadn't been fit for work and it wasn't because she had a hangover so she felt no guilt.

Piers called her at work but she had to ask him to hang up because Durie was on the prowl. She had called him from Starbucks in her lunch break and she reassured him that all was well and she was used to dealing with her boss when he was in a pi*sy mood. He promised to call her that evening and she was excited enough about Hamlet to go and check out the theatre and posters on her way home from work. She had decided not to have a drink with Kay and Shelly as she didn't want anything to spoil tomorrow.

He called her that evening but it was a much tamer call than her last late night call from him and she found it easy to settle to sleep.

When she woke she felt excited. Hamlet was this winter's hottest ticket she had tried to get one and had resigned herself to not seeing it even though the theatre was so close to her office and now she would be at the last night. But first she had a short ride on Arthur planned which she was looking forward to.

Piers was attending to some business that had got put off yesterday but his mind wasn't on it as usual these days his mind was on Susan. Fortunately the business was just a case of reading and signing some paperwork and his solicitor had already been over everything this was just a formality.

He was debating whether to wear his black or burgundy velvet suit as Susan seemed to enjoy velvet and the satin lining. He smiled to himself as he imagined her waking up in it. He felt himself twitch in his boxers and told himself to relax she was riding Arthur now but he felt sure his time would come.

He really needed to head out to the families country seat but he had been loath to leave the city while he was still courting, for want of a better word, Susan. Maybe he should consider taking her with him for the weekend. He could even borrow a couple of horses from the neighbouring estate and promise her some riding ...of an equine nature.

In the end he had decided on black. It turned out to be a good choice as she had on a short black skirt and a matching halter neck top. She had topped it off with a wrap as it was a cold evening and he couldn't help but imagine unwrapping her.

They arrived at the theatre in good time and he took her to the bar for a pre show drink. He also ordered Champagne for the interval for them both.

When they took their seats, in a box of course, he could feel the excitement coming off her. When the play started she was transfixed, not once did she take her eyes off the stage and Piers found himself jealous of the main actor on the stage. That was until she leant forward and he caught a long look at her cleavage. That's when he decided that he was a luckier man than David Tennant.

He comforted her during the death scene and didn't tease as she produced a tissue form inside her clutch bag. He joined in with her enthusiastic clapping even standing up when she did to cheer and then it was over and they were back in the cold and eager to get in to his waiting limousine.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

He nodded to John to stay seated and held the door open for her. He made a point of looking at her legs as she slid in. Stockings again, he smiled. He had an idea he wanted to try and wondered if she'd be amenable. He slid in after her and moved close to her on the back seat.

He asked John to just drive around before raising the partition between them. John nodded his understanding. He had an idea what was coming next.

"Does that partition mean he can't hear us?"

"Oh yes we are as good as alone."

"Thank you so much for taking me with you tonight. I really like David's work he is so talented and versatile. Sorry I'm gushing aren't I?"

"A little but I know a way you can thank me properly, and he moved closer still to her. Their hips were touching and he moved in to kiss her while he ran his hand along her leg until he reached the top of her stocking which he circled before stroking her inner thigh and back down to her knee.

She felt herself flush at his touch and wondered where this was going but she remembered her promise to herself to be more open and decided to respond in kind. She parted her lips and ran her hand similarly across his velvet trousers and across the bulge she found there.

In the back of her mind she was aware of where this was going and noticed that the vehicle was now stationary. He moved forwards and lowered the partition before saying to John, "Make yourself scarce. I'll call you when I want you back" John didn't question that and left and walked away in to the night.

Sue however did question it, "Why did you do that?"

"For privacy." His voice had dropped an octave and was husky.

"And you didn't think to ask me?"

"Give me your phone?"

"Why? So I can be helpless?"

"No so I can punch John's number into it. You can call him anytime you want to. What do you take me for?"

"I'm sorry. I've never parked in a limo before. Give me time to get used to it."

"We have all night if you want."

"John will wait?"

"If he wants to keep his job John will wait."

All the while he was speaking to her he had been stroking and caressing the skin on her shoulders and neck and he slipped his hands under her halter neck straps and stroked the material of her bra until he felt her nipples pebble. She mimicked his actions and tugged his shirt out of his trousers before running her hands across his chest hair and nipples which she rubbed and tweaked until he was moaning with desire.

He moved a hand back down to her thighs and traced a line up and across her entrance before rubbing her through the scant material of her panties. She raised her hips and moved herself against his maddening fingers until he slid a finger under the material and coiled it in her curls.

Her breath was coming in short gasps and she decided what was good for her was good for him too. She undid his button and fly and slid her hand in and through the fly of his boxers before grasping him firmly in her hand. He was hard and erect and she circled his tip with her thumb until he slid his finger inside her and explored her in intimate detail.

She could feel herself rising on to her knees as he circled her clit and she moved down on him with her mouth, he groaned and she writhed as he slid another finger in.

She managed to say, "Another if we are going to take this all the way."

He did as she asked and slid a third finger inside her. As she ran her lips up and down him she moved her body as well allowing his fingers to slip and slide in and out of her. She took her mouth of him as she felt herself coiling in anticipation of release and she screamed aloud as she took and crested the wave of orgasm.

Piers' face was screwed tight and she moved her mouth back on to him coiling her tongue around him as she felt him shudder before shooting himself down her throat and calling to every deity in the book. When he was finished she took some tissues from her bag and wiped her mouth with one before offering him another to see to himself with.

When he had taken care of himself and they had both rearranged their clothing he drawled, "You didn't call John then."

"Is that all you can say? I didn't call John?"

"I like what you did with your mouth, very nice."

"I just didn't want you to spoil your leather upholstery." She was a little nonplussed at the lack of lover-like conversation.

"Was that the only reason?"

She flushed.

"I thought so, you liked it too."

"Piers if you are just fishing for compliments you can take me home," she went to pull her phone from her bag, but he laid a hand on hers and said, "No not yet. I have something else in mind if you'll let me?"

She nodded and he slipped off the seat and on to his knees.

"You wanted an answer to where this was going. I have one for you."

He slid his hands under her skirt and pulled down what was left of the scant panties she had been wearing.

"I want to do this and more to you for the rest of what I hope will be a very long, very healthy and very active life."

With those words he tore down her skirt and buried his head between her thighs, she parted them and felt his tongue circle her clit before plunging inside her rhythmically until she had entwined her fingers in to his hair to anchor him in place as she writhed and screamed on her seat.

Finally and with very ruffled hair Piers rose and very flushed and red faced, sat himself next to her and rearranged his trousers before smoothing his hair back in to place.

As he watched Sue calm and regulate her breathing he asked, "Good answer to your question?"

She was as yet unable to form coherent speech so just nodded at him.

"Should I call John back now?"

She paused for a few moments before replying in a somewhat husky tone, "I think you should, the first time we go all the way I'd rather be somewhere more comfortable."

He smiled a little smugly before dialling John's number and asking him to come and drive her home.

John can't have been very far away as he was back in the car in minutes and Sue felt herself flush as she remembered all the screaming, "Do you think he heard?"

"The vehicle is soundproof Susan and the back has tinted glass."

When they arrived at her apartment, he walked her to her door saying, "I will call you before lunchtime tomorrow."

"When will I see you again?" she asked, hating that there was a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I'll call you." He said a trifle dismissively.

He kissed her and took the key from her bag and opened the door for her before saying,  
"Miss you already, ta ta!" and he walked away leaving her standing somewhat dumbstruck looking after him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

True to his word he did call her on Sunday but he seemed rather distracted and finished the call saying he'd call her tomorrow at work.

Sue was disappointed. After last night she had hoped for at least a late night call from him with an option of phone sex hanging in the air, but no he'd simply said I'll call you tomorrow at work.

Maybe this was what he got off on. Maybe he did this to all the women he dated but he had said he didn't intend to be another b*****d who hurt her. And last night he had said he would want her for the rest of his life. She shook her head; she was very confused. Men, she decided were a subject she'd never be an A+ student in.

On Monday morning on her walk from the station to her office she passed several newsstands with the mornings newspapers proudly on display. There staring at her from a half dozen tabloids, was Piers' face. He was smiling broadly and on his arm was a blond who she didn't recognise. She felt sick and stood stock still staring at his smiling face. One of the vendors asked her if she wanted to buy a copy. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes and she shook and lowered her head before walking as fast as she could to her office.

Once inside she went to the ladies and locked herself in a stall. She wanted to cry but she would ruin her makeup and she had work in less than ten minutes. She replayed everything that had happened in the car in her head and all that he had said until rather than feeling sad she felt boiling mad. Clearly he was capable of saying whatever he thought he needed to in order to get a women to satisfy his sexual needs.

She stood up and crossed to the basins to look in the mirror. Good, she thought to herself makeup still intact now keep angry, remember Susan all men are b*****ds. With that thought in mind she entered her office and set to work.

Shortly before 11 her desk phone rang and she answered as always only to immediately hang up without saying another word. She had instantly recognised his drawl and she had nothing to say to him. Almost immediately the line rang again and again she answered it. Him again saying something about the line going dead so she replied,

"That's what happens when I sever the connection" and she hung up again.

She made the decision to eat lunch further from work today since she was certain her friends had seen a copy of today's paper and not only did she not want to talk about it with them just yet, but Starbucks was going to be yet another reminder of HIM. Today was about licking her wounds in private.

Her mobile was the next to sound and she left it on her desk but switched it to silent mode. She enjoyed watching the missed calls rack up as the day went on until finally at about four they petered out.

"Took you long enough to get the message you b*****d" she hissed at her phone.

Piers realised she must have seen the photographs splashed all over the tabloids. f**king paparazzi. He knew now he should have told her why he wouldn't call Sunday evening but he hadn't been able to find the words to say oh I have a prior engagement with a friend, have to fulfil it it's for charity you know. Mind there were the exact words he could and should have used. Ah well he'd leave her be today and call again tomorrow; all she needed was time to calm down and nurse her bruised pride.

Tuesday morning arrived and Sue was as pi*sed with him as she had been yesterday and when the phone calls started again this time she had hissed, "f**k off" at him on the first one.

He was a persistent b*****d though and this time her mobile was tormented until almost 8pm when he finally seemed to give up.

Piers was now feeling thoroughly dejected. It was one charity ball for f**ks sake it wasn't as if he had slept with the woman even though she had wanted him to. They'd been "friends with privileges" for many years now and when they were between lovers they often helped each other out, in any way they wanted. Last night his heart hadn't been in it and he had left her soon after those pictures were taken.

Well he'd show Susan. He'd pick up some tart in a bar and f**k her senseless and pay her to sell her story to the papers. If she thought Monday's paper painted a black picture wait till tomorrows!

He dressed and drove himself to a bar he frequented and chatted up the youngest woman at the bar until she was ready to throw herself at him. Leaving with her and doing his best to be photographed he drove her to a nearby good hotel and took a room for the night in his name. He caroused and wooed her and was about to f**k her senseless when he realised what he was doing. He was about to hurt Susan in the most heinous way and even as she, he hadn't caught her name, was begging him to fill her he stopped himself, dressed and left saying, "The room is yours until 10am" as he left.

He walked down to the hotels bar and drank until the bar tender refused to serve him anymore. He walked out in to the cold night air which served to sober him enough for him to be able to find his car. He knew he shouldn't drive but he had one place he needed to be so he drove to the apartment block and managed to park in a bay in the underground car park. He wasn't sure how he'd get past the entrance buzzer but an inebriated resident was just coming home and he managed to duck inside after him.

Taking that as a sign that he was finally doing the right thing by Susan he rather haphazardly made his way up the stairs and to her front door, where he banged loudly until he saw her hall light flick on and heard her drawing back her locks. The door was opened a crack on its chain and there she was.

"Hello Shushan let me in will you…. Oh hold on you like mannershh don't you? What's the word? Pleashe?"

"Oh good God you're pi*sed!"

"Pished you shay? Am I? Might have had a little drinkie."

He was being loud and she unhooked her chain to let him in.

"Thank you Shushan."

"Don't thank me. You'll wake half the block."

She led him to her sofa where he sprawled and smiled rather lewdly at her. She pulled her robe tighter around herself before saying, "Stay there I'll get you some coffee."

When she came back with a mug of very strong black coffee he had passed out still sprawled on her sofa. Sighing she fetched a bowl from the kitchen and set it by him before grabbing a fleece blanket from her hall cupboard and tossing it over him.

She firmly shut her bedroom door and put a chair against the door in case of nocturnal wanderings but the way he stank she thought he was out for the count. She climbed back in to bed and went back to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

When her alarm sounded on Wednesday morning she silenced it before taking his jacket and carefully hanging it in her wardrobe. She didn't need him to know she was sleeping with it even though it had all but lost his scent. She removed the chair from under her door handle and carefully eased the door open. She could hear him snoring even through the closed door and smiled, oh he was going to have such a sore head and boy was she going to enjoy making him suffer when he woke up.

She opened the door without ceremony and flung open the curtains and looked at him. Nothing, not a flicker, if it wasn't for the noise he was making she might be more worried about him. As it was and even though she was furious with him, he did look strangely sweet. His hair was sticking up in all directions and she had never seen him with even a hint of facial hair she had imagined that he had a rechargeable shaver that he carried wherever he went but now he had a smattering of salt and pepper stubble growing on his face.

Deciding that when he did surface he was going to need some, if not tender loving care, at least some care, she called in to her office as early as she could and left a message that a friend had turned up at her door in the small hours in crisis and needed her attention so she would be taking a personal day.

That done she decided that emptying her dishwasher may wake him which she did with as much noise as she could. Nothing. OK this called for the big guns and she decided to vacuum the whole place eventually leaving the cleaner running inches from his head as she stood and waited for a reaction.

Ah there it was. First his brow furrowed before a hand came up and wiped at his face before resting on his forehead whereupon he groaned the classic line of, "Oh my head…"

She switched off the cleaner before saying as cheerily and brightly as she could manage, "Yes it's still attached to your shoulders does it hurt much?"

He nodded and instantly regretted the movement as he was assailed by a fresh round of pain and he resorted to grunting.

"Speak up Piers. Does your head hurt?"

"Yes" he whispered.

"Pardon?" She was enjoying this.

"Yes" he managed a little louder.

"And do you feel sick?"

"Yes."

"Serves you bloody right, don't you dare puke on my floor there's a bowl by you. Stay there while I make you a coffee."

She went to the kitchen and moments later heard the sound of him being violently ill in her bathroom. Feeling a touch of sympathy for him she went to the bathroom and ran a washcloth in warm water and handed it to him as he flushed the toilet. She also pulled out a fresh toothbrush and handed that and the toothpaste to him. He smiled ruefully at her before saying, "I can explain."

"Save your breath Piers" she replied and left him to it.

When she had made the coffee he was back on her sofa and looking very sorry for himself.

"Start on that while I get you water."

When she returned with the water she all but poured it down his throat with painkillers before asking, "How did you get here?"

"I drove."

"You did what? You bloody fool! You could have killed yourself or someone else!"

"The roads are quiet at 3am and anyway I needed to see you. I needed to try and explain. I needed… God my head hurts."

"Keep drinking the coffee and water then."

He did as he was told and when he was finished she took them from him before going to the kitchen to make him some toast as he was empty after being ill. When she returned he was again asleep so she decided to let him be for a while. Depending on how he was later she might listen to him dig his own grave with his mouth as she couldn't imagine anything he had to say was going to change anything.

When he woke the next time it was several hours later and when he opened his eyes Susan was waiting with painkillers and water.

"Here you've been groaning for at least ten minutes. I take it your head is still sore, how much did you actually drink last night?"

"I don't know. I kept drinking until they wouldn't serve me anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a b*****d."

"Well you won't get an argument from me there, but specifically why?"

"I'm absolutely starving." He was obviously not going to get her back through sympathy he thought.

"You've not eaten since throwing up and its early evening of course you're starving. If you can walk follow me."

She walked to the kitchen and he followed her swallowing the tablets as he went. He seated himself at her table as she made up a quick batch of pasta in a readymade sauce.

"Cheese?" She asked him.

He nodded and immediately regretted the motion. She grated some cheese over his before handing it to him with a fork. She sat opposite him and started to eat her own. When they had each made some progress she asked him again, "Why specifically?"

Between forkfuls he spoke, "I should have told you about the charity ball and I didn't and she was just a friend Susan. She's a friend from a long time ago and we escort each other to these things when we are between relationships. I had arranged to take her last Sunday long before I met you and she couldn't find anyone else to take her so I agreed. I had no idea I'd be on the front page of the paper next morning until I saw it for myself. And then you saw the pictures and wouldn't talk to me and I wanted revenge."

Sue looked up sharply, "You wanted what?"

"Revenge, it hurt your not taking my calls and I decided I'd show you. So I went out to find a bimbo to sleep with. It didn't take long and then I took her to a hotel room but I couldn't go through with it. Nothing happened I swear." He said hurriedly, wishing he hadn't been quite so honest but then realising he had to be from now on or he risked losing her forever. "I left her in the room and went to the hotels bar and got hammered. The when they wouldn't serve me any more I came here."

He waited for a response. But all she did was shake her head at him.

"I should leave. I'll get my jacket and go."

"No."

"No what?"

"You can't have your jacket back."

"Why?"

She just shook her head at him but he could see she was struggling with something. He rose and moved to sit next to her. Putting a hand on her face he asked again, "Why?"

She gave up the struggle and burst in to tears, "Because even though you are a b*****d I need to keep something of yours."

"Susan you don't need a jacket, haven't you been listening to a word I've said? You have my heart."

"That's just some trite phrase."

"It isn't I swear. Susan I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twentyone

He waited for her response to the L word. He meant it and had surprised himself saying it but her face with tears rolling down it had pulled at something inside him. Something Pomfrey men had been taught to suppress and ignore. Something he decided that their sons would not be told to hide.

She was mulling his words over in her head. This wasn't the first time a man had told her that, and she wanted him to know he had a lot of trust yet to earn.

"Yeah Mike told me that too."

Piers held her gaze.

"I'm not Mike. He was young and foolish and I know I've been a fool many, many times over but not anymore. It may have taken me a long time to grow up but I think you were the one I needed to make me see the errors of my upbringing." He paused and took a deep breath. "I have one more thing to confess but it's massive."

"OK go on" she felt scared about what he could possibly say that was massive after admitting to almost shagging a stranger to get revenge on her but he looked as if he needed to unburden himself.

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, "OK, have you heard of AD1?"

She shook her head.

"OK, the easiest way will be to show you. Can I borrow your laptop?"

She fetched it and fired it up before turning it to face him. He looked as if he'd rather do anything but this. He had gone pale and his face was contorted but he found the page he was looking for and silently swivelled the screen to face her.

"Read that and if you want me gone forever after you read it I'll go and not bother you ever again. You have to know I have left that all behind me."

He held his still throbbing head in his hands as she read it.

When she finished she cleared her throat and he raised his head to look at her.

"You look awful"

"I have anxiety issues so sue me!" he looked so unsure of himself.

He did he had never been so scared in his entire life. If she said get out now he had no idea what he'd do.

"Thank you for telling me. I'd never have known otherwise. That shows remarkable courage. I can't pretend I'm not shocked and frankly disgusted but I'm impressed you told me."

His head was bowed; this was it he was out for good.

"Look at me."

He did as she asked.

"Can we start again? Have a weekend away or something? Separate rooms though please. It's all been so fast. I'm far from ready to give you up, but you have to know I don't often give second chances. You mess this up and we are over for good."

He couldn't believe it. She wasn't bawling him out but suggesting a weekend away; she was giving him a second chance. She hadn't told him that she loved him but he'd grab that second chance with both hands and make her love him somehow.

"Can I say something?"

She nodded.

"I was going to ask you to come with me this weekend to my country house. I need to see the staff; just show up really. My neighbour has horses… we could ride? And of course I'll have a guest suite made up for you."

He looked at her; his heart was in his throat and he realised that not only did he love her but he loved her so hard it hurt.

She nodded slowly.

"I think I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Yes really, but it's getting late and I think you are sober enough to drive yourself home now. You will call me when you get home and I mean right away."

He nodded and didn't even question in his own mind that she was issuing instructions to him; he simply agreed.

Standing up she cleared away their simple supper and when she was done he followed her to the door.

"And I'm keeping that jacket for now."

"Do I need to buy another?"

"Might be an idea to. But I might let you wear it from time to time." He looked puzzled and she blushed before adding, "It has your aftershave on it and that is starting to fade. I might let you wear it to replenish the scent."

He smiled kindly. He was finding her attachment to his old jacket rather endearing but he wanted her to be attached to him even more. "Thank you Susan. Thank you for looking after me, thank you for feeding me, thank you for listening to me and thank you for giving me a second chance when I know I don't deserve one."

"Just go before I change my mind."

He kissed her lightly on her cheek and left saying, "I'll call the moment I set foot inside."

She closed the door behind him and walked slowly to her kitchen. Her laptop still had the abhorrent AD1 website up and she killed the page immediately. She was shocked that he had belonged to such an organisation but also impressed that he had admitted it and walked away from it. There was no way in the world she'd ever had found out if he hadn't told her.

It had been a long day and she was ready to turn in but she waited on his call which arrived the moment she expected it.

"Hello?"

"It's me I'm home."

It's me… how couple like.

"Thanks for calling."

"I promised I would and now I'm going to bed I feel strangely drained."

"Can't imagine why that would be."

"Sleep well Susan I will call tomorrow about arrangements to pick you up."

"You sleep well too. Nanight Piers."

When she had broken the connection her mind wandered. Maybe it was time for her to show Piers that she was a strong independent woman and even though she loved him, she could only admit that to herself at the moment, she would never be able to stay with him unless he let go of his prejudices and handed her some real control in this relationship. Starting in the bedroom. And she had some toys of her own she could pack to ease her way into that.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twentytwo

As she expected Durie was a complete prick when she arrived on Thursday morning. He was sarcastic and cruel about her 'friend in need' when she had taken a day off the previous week sick. She felt like giving him the finger but she needed this job to pay her mortgage so she smiled sweetly and apologised and said something about asking her friends to have their crisis at a more convenient time. The pratt hadn't even realised she was being sarcastic and had nodded before turning back to his office.

She worked hard as there was little point in pi*sing him off further and when a bouquet of two dozen red roses arrived in a beautiful lead crystal vase she felt a little embarrassed. She read the card which said *two dozen for my second chance* She placed them on the filing cabinet behind her and when Mr Durie saw them he said, "Good friend then this friend in need?"

"Yes thank you sir."

"Male."

"That's personal."

He had looked daggers at her but didn't comment again.

When Kay had seen them she said, "You are one lucky lady. Does he have any rich single friends?"

Sue laughed and said, "I'll ask him. Maybe I can fix both you and Shelly up."

Getting the flowers home on the tube had been interesting but she had made it home with all the stems and heads intact and as last weeks were starting to fade she had tossed those in to her recycling shute. When he called this evening she would thank him but suggest a taxi to take her home if he was going to keep doubling the delivery!

She was packing for the weekend away with him when he called.

"Hello?"

"Hello Susan. Did my flowers arrive?"

"Yes they did and thank you, but if you send many more at once I'll need a taxi to get me home!"

"I didn't think of that I just wanted to say thank you again."

"They are beautiful and you're welcome. How is your head today?"

"Better thanks, are you still going to come away with me tomorrow?"

"If you'll have me."

If he'd have her? He felt himself twitch in his boxers and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He knew if he blew this weekend he'd never stand another chance with her and his body had better understand that too.

"Susan I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you to come."

He rolled his eyes at himself Christ man stop with the innuendo! But she didn't seem to have noticed and simply replied that she was packing.

"Great, I've arranged for us to ride… horses on Saturday morning I thought perhaps I could take you to the town nearby in the afternoon?"

"That sounds lovely Piers and you have remembered to arrange for me to have my own room haven't you?"

"Yes Susan, it even has a lock if you want to use it."

"Thank you."

Good God she probably would now.

"I'll collect you at around 6 if that isn't too early?"

"That will be fine. All I'll need to do is collect my bag. I'm looking forward to this Piers. See you tomorrow."

"Yes until tomorrow" and he blew her a kiss down the line.

Feeling like a silly teenager she did the same and hung up.

She continued packing and when she had almost finished she added a small bag that looked like a toiletries bag that housed her toys. She opened it and fingered what she had in there. Suddenly she didn't feel like a silly teenager anymore; she felt like a powerful woman and she intended to hold on to that feeling and act on it if the mood took her while she was away.

Friday went by interminably slowly, the only thing that relieved her boredom were his frequent texts; he had asked her what her favourite foods were what films she liked to see and what her preferred toiletries were and a dozen other questions ranging from the sublime to the ridiculous.

Eventually the clock crawled around to five and she left after waving to her two friends who had also been texting her all day as they worked suggesting what she might do on her, as they referred to it, dirty weekend. No amount of telling them both that she had her own room was enough to quell their increasingly filthy suggestions but she knew they meant her nothing but the best. And to be honest she was quite intrigued by some of their ideas.

She got home a little before a quarter to six and quickly changed out of her work clothes and into jeans, her stiletto knee high boots and a pretty halter neck top. She was brushing her hair out when her buzzer sounded and she answered it before grabbing her coat and collecting her bag. She was standing at her door when he appeared in the hallway and it was all she could do to stop herself throwing her arms around him. She felt girlish and a bit giggly even though she hadn't had a drop to drink.

"You look better than when I last saw you" she quipped.

"I feel it too, let me carry your bag."

She handed it to him and locked up before linking arms with him and walking to his sports car.

Town was snarled up and the journey took longer than she had expected and when they finally rolled up she was starving hungry and her stomach had been making its presence felt for some time.

"Can we eat soon?" She had asked.

"We'll eat straight away and I'll show you your room after that."

They were greeted at the door and he said, "We'll take dinner in the dining room immediately. And have someone take our bags up to the rooms."

When they were eating she admonished him for being so aloof with his staff.

"You know it really wouldn't hurt you to say please and thank you Piers. Try it when dinner is served; say please and thank you I promise your staff will notice."

He did as she suggested, and his butler had grinned his thanks to her as he had exited the room.

"See now did that hurt?"

"No it didn't. I'm sorry I was taught to expect others to serve me. I will try to do better."

"My mother always said that manners cost nothing but always bring a return. I think she'd see you as a challenge." She smiled as he chuckled and said he wished he could have met her.

When they had eaten he decided to show her the room that had been prepared for her himself. He could see she was tired and as the hour was late he left her alone after saying "Good night" and kissing her on her cheek.

She had taken a deep bubble bath in a vast claw footed tub and had then crawled between the sheets of her impressive Queen size bed. She was tired but she found sleep incredibly hard to come by as she thought of him lying in his bed just a few feet away from her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twentythree

Eventually she had dropped off to sleep and she slept far later than she had intended. It was so quiet out here that there was nothing to wake her and she was startled out of a deep sleep by a knocking on her door. Sleepily she answered and was surprised when a housemaid walked in and set a tray down on the bed next to her and drew back the curtains to let the pale winter sunshine in to the room.

Sue said thank you and sat up in bed to see what she had been brought. So this was why Piers had wanted to know her favourite foods. Her tray contained freshly squeezed orange juice, a soft boiled egg, several slices of toast cut in to soldiers and a platter of chopped fruits. She felt thoroughly spoiled as she sat up and ate every last mouthful.

Another knock at her door and then Piers' muffled voice through the heavy wooden door, "When you are ready we can go for that ride."

"Give me half an hour Piers please."

"Absolutely I'll be down stairs in the drawing room."

She sighed this place was magnificent. So far all she had seen were the entrance hall, the impressive sweeping stair case, this room and the dining room. She wondered if he'd let her poke about on her own or want to show her around but for now she needed to get up, washed and dressed to go for a ride with him. She felt a pang of regret that someone else would probably ride Arthur this morning.

Twenty-five minutes later she was ready to face the world and slowly walked down the stair case, this time taking in all the faces staring at her from oil paintings. All looked vaguely alike and familiar and she realised she was looking at the Pomfrey male line throughout history. And by the looks of one or two of them there were a few pirates on the family tree. The paintings stopped abruptly at Piers' portrait as he had no heir. There were no Pomfrey women represented on the walls.

She wasn't sure which room was the drawing room but she took a guess and got lucky finding Piers reading the mornings papers. When she entered the room he immediately discarded his paper and rose to greet her, "Ah Susan you look lovely. I trust you slept well?"

"It's just my usual riding gear and I took a while to go off, but I slept well once I was asleep. It's so quiet out here."

"I love it here but business keeps me in town too much. Shall we?"

He extended his arm to her and walked her outside to where two fine mounts were waiting for them. She approached and patted and stroked both before asking, "Which am I riding?"

"You choose. I'm not as good a rider as you."

She chose the smaller animal, "What are their names?"

"One's Star the other is Conker but I don't know which is which."

She laughed lightly at his ignorance, "Well as this one has a star on his head and that one is conker coloured I think I'm riding Star."

"Yes it's obvious now you've pointed that out."

He mounted and sat rather stiffly in the saddle, "Relax Piers!"

"I am relaxed!"

"You'd better follow me then, come on." and she nudged her mount forwards and down the driveway.

"I'll direct from the rear! I want to show you some specific parts of the grounds"

"Fine" she called behind her as she confidently rode on.

Piers wasn't a confident rider and was happy to bring up the rear while he watched hers unobserved. When she began to perform a rising trot he found himself imagining her doing that to him and found himself growing hot and hard. He forced the feelings down if he rushed things now he'd lose her for good and he quite simply could not run that risk it had got to the stage where he simply couldn't lose her.

As the ride progressed he managed to pull up next to her and made a suggestion, "We could come back another weekend when the hunt is on and join them if you like?"

She looked aghast at him, "I couldn't possibly be involved in such cruel behaviour Piers I am an animal lover. I ride to exercise the animal and enjoy the countryside not to inflict pain and suffering on another creature."

He mumbled an apology and she smiled kindly at him, "Tell you what, why don't you show me some of your favourite haunts as a child. Where did you play on this great big estate?"

Piers shook his head a little sadly, "I wasn't here long enough to form attachments to specific parts of the estate. I didn't have a tree I loved to climb or a special fishing spot I'm afraid. Not here anyway, a few of us had a tree house on the grounds near the school we attended." Piers suddenly realised that he did not want his children to suffer the detachment from their birthright as he had. No child of theirs would ever be sent away to boarding school.

"It's OK I know how you were brought up." She sighed heavily, "I miss Arthur but I'm going to have to get used to that."

"Why?"

"His owner has put him up for sale and I can't afford to buy him and pay for his upkeep. But if we can ride here from time to time I will enjoy that."

He nodded and suggested they head back to shower before lunch and a trip in to town. He was quiet on the return which Sue put down to concentrating on staying on his stead; he really didn't look comfortable and she felt her love for him growing as he did things that he knew she would enjoy, even if they did not show him in the best light.

After showering and enjoying a large lunch Piers drove them in to the small local town. She enjoyed window shopping with him. He had pointed out a pendant that matched her diamond ear rings but she wouldn't let him buy it for her. Whilst they were having a coffee he suddenly announced that he needed to get some wine for dinner and asked her to wait for him there. When he returned he looked flushed and was out of breath as if he had been running and he had a small off license's bag in his hand.

They lingered in the shop until the staff began to close up just chatting about everyday things and he promised her a film after dinner if she wanted that. She nodded and marvelled how in one breath he seemed so confident and in the next he was checking everything with her; it was very endearing.

When they returned he quietly suggested she dress for dinner and asked if he could collect her in an hour. She agreed and they parted at her door after he had taken her hand and chastely kissed the back of it.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twentyfour

She stood and listened as he walked away and wondered what she had to put on to 'dress for dinner'. In the end she selected some black trousers from a suit she rarely wore and a silk lilac camisole, she wished now that she had bought the black scarf she had admired in a small boutique to wrap around her shoulders but she decided she could always ask Piers to cuddle her to keep her warm. She slid on his jacket as she waited for him; she found it hard to sleep without it now and had packed it to sleep with in her big bed.

Exactly an hour after he had left her a knock sounded on her door. Hurriedly she slipped the jacket off and back under the covers and then opened the door to him. He looked quite stunning in a grey suit and as luck would have it he was wearing a lilac tie.

"Are you spying on me?"

He looked affronted before answering, "No! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I'm teasing Piers! But your tie almost exactly matches my cami."

"Oh yes it does doesn't it? But no, just a happy coincidence."

He took her hand and walked her down the stairs, she asked questions about the paintings on the wall and he answered them, "…and then it just stops. My sister has two sons and a daughter but they don't have the Pomfrey name and I to my knowledge am childless."

She smiled politely but she didn't like the comment 'to my knowledge' she would ask him later about that but for now she wanted to eat.

Dinner was a beautiful steak cooked just the way she liked it with sautéed potatoes and plenty of mixed vegetables. They ate it with the bottle of red he had picked up in town and then moved on to a lemon meringue pie with a sparkling white wine from the cellars. She was offered cheese and biscuits but declined those.

When they had eaten he asked her what film she would like to see and added that he had every film she had mentioned in her texts. He took her down to the basement to a large room with an enormous cinema sized screen on the far wall. She was quite incredulous at his extensive film collection and eventually selected Sleepless in Seattle for them to watch.

"I know I said no to cheese and biscuits but do you have any popcorn?"

"I think I have a popcorn maker in the kitchen, I could have someone make us some."

"Can we make it?"

"I don't know how."

"I'll teach you."

He agreed and led her back upstairs and to the now quiet kitchens. As he fussed around finding the popping corn she familiarised herself with his machine. She really wanted to ask him about the comment he had made on the stairs and decided now was a better time than back in the basement cinema.

"Piers?"

"Mmmm?"

"Can I ask you a question please?"

"Anything."

"You mentioned on the stairs that you were childless 'to your knowledge'"

"Yes?"

"Why did you say that?"

"Well I am."

"But why to your knowledge? When you were younger did you not practise safe sex?"

"Always but accidents can still happen."

She nodded.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does thank you."

The machine chose that moment to save them both from further embarrassment by beeping that it was finished, and after a few moments searching while Sue hid her amusement at his not knowing his way around his own kitchen Piers produced two bowls which they poured the popcorn in to and added sugar to one and salt to the other.

As they left the kitchen Sue shivered slightly and Piers noticed.

"One moment, close your eyes Susan."

She did as he asked and he produced a black silk scarf which he wrapped around her shoulders before saying,

"You can open them now."

She did and smiled, "You noticed!"

"I did and when I got the wine I popped back and picked it up for you. This old place can be a bit draughty at times and if you are still cold I'm sure I can warm you up."

They enjoyed the film and Sue did get cold and was warmed by Piers as they watched the film. When the film was over they stayed in the dark for some time just cosily cuddled up and talking over their day.

Finally they were disturbed by a very apologetic housekeeper who asked if she could go on up to bed as it was gone 1am. Piers passed her their bowls and dismissed her to bed.

"Does she have to wait till you've gone to bed?"

"She doesn't have to she just always has when I am here. I've never stipulated that she must."

"Maybe it's time to tell her she doesn't have to?"

"I'll tell her in the morning."

"Thank you and now maybe we should retire too?"

He nodded and walked her slowly to her door where he kissed her gently on her lips. She returned his kiss and slipped into her room alone.

She changed out of her clothes and in to her pyjamas and got in to bed. She could still feel him on her lips and she wanted more. She slipped his jacket over her and inhaled deeply searching for a trace of his scent but it was almost gone and she found no comfort in the feel of its satin lining against her skin. What she wanted was to feel him on her skin.

She rose and drew her robe around herself and picked up her bag of toys before silently slipping out of her room and padding bare footed across the hall to his door. She stood outside for a moment and strained to hear any sound inside but the doors were heavy and solid and she couldn't make out anything in the room.

Shyly she knocked and listened for his reply. A muffled "Yes?" came through to her and she turned the knob and pushed the heavy door open.

He was sitting up in bed and naked at least to his waist. He appeared to have been reading and he marked his page before closing the book.

"Susan?"

"What are you reading?"

"Loves Labours Lost, I wish I could have taken you to see that David Tennant guy in that as well."

She smiled, "Can I come in?"

He slid out of bed revealing striped pyjama bottoms and crossed to her.

"Are you sure you want to? I mean if you stay in here with me I can't be held responsible for my actions. You know how I feel about you."

"Say it again Piers."

"Susan I love you."

"Then I want to stay."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twentyfive

"I see you brought your toiletry bag with you"

"Oh this? No it doesn't have toiletries in it Piers."

He looked puzzled.

"You'll find out later. Now kiss me Piers."

He kissed her and she parted her lips to allow him access to her mouth. As he explored her mouth she pushed herself against him making her intentions clear and she felt him stir against her stomach.

As he kissed her she raked her nails gently up and down his back reacting to every twitch he made when she found an area that required more attention. The back of his neck was particularly sensitive and she twirled the ends of his hair through her fingers as he ran his hands up and under her flimsy pyjama top. When he found her breasts he ran his hands under their curve and then around them taking in their fullness until he reached her nipples which he lavished attention on until they were pebbled and she was moaning into his mouth.

He gently manoeuvred her until the backs of her knees were against the bed but she turned him around so that his knees were against the bed and she pushed him down on to it and followed him turning her attention from his back to his chest.

She twirled his chest hair in her fingers and then grazed each of his nipples until they were hard and erect. Pulling away from him she asked him, "Do you trust me?"

He nodded.

"Will you let me… play with you?"

Looking puzzled he repeated her words, "Play with me?"

"Yes I have some… toys."

"Ohhh, I see. Yes Susan you may 'play with me.'"

She slid off him and retrieved her bag. Taking out four pairs of handcuffs she attached two of them to his hands and secured them to his headboard. Straddling him she worked on his ears, neck and chest until he was clearly visible, standing erect and pushing the material of his pyjama bottoms away from his waist.

She lowered his waist band and eased it over his throbbing cock before grasping it firmly in her hand. She ran her thumb across his tip as he shuddered beneath her. She lowered his pyjamas until he was completely naked and she secured each of his ankles to the baseboard of his bed.

She stood and surveyed him before sashaying to his en suite bathroom where she stepped out of her pyjamas and returned to him as naked as he was. He moaned audibly when he saw her and she asked him, "You like it? I've seen you looking!"

"Yes Susan I like it. I like it very much."

She moved to the bed and straddled him again teasing and sucking at his lips until she plunged her tongue deep in his mouth and tasted him. He returned her actions and their tongues danced intricate patterns around their mouths until he groaned, "Take me Susan" in to her ear.

"Patience Piers" she breathed back at him.

She turned herself around until her back was facing him and took his shaft deep in her mouth; he arched his back as she rolled both her lips and her teeth up and down him and he tried to get more of himself inside her mouth. She tasted his pre cum and lifted off him and again left the room.

When she returned he asked her hoarsely, "Do we need precautions?"

"I have that covered Piers but you will be wearing one of these as well tonight."

"Why?"

"You may have practised safe sex in your youth but you're still a player and I wonder if you were going to wear one with the bimbo."

"Susan, I've apologised."

"I know but for now for my peace of mind we use one of these or I go back to my room."

"You came to me."

"And I can just as easily leave if you like?"

"No! We can use the sheath."

"You're sure?"

"Yes! Please hurry!"

She opened the sheath, moved towards him and unrolled it down his throbbing cock. She straddled him and again ran her hands down his body until his breath was coming in short gasps, "Susan please!"

She could feel him at her entrance and he was arching his back in an effort to gain access to her depths. Deciding to put him out of his misery she moved forwards and took him inside her.

She paused allowing his width to fill her before raising and lowering her body on him as slowly as she could. She knew he was close to release and she wanted him to last as long as he could but she also knew she had teased his senses until he was ready to explode.

She could feel her own body coiling in anticipation and when he managed to spit out "Faster!" in a strangled voice she obliged him. He was bucking underneath her as much as his bonds would allow and he was shouting now, "Yes, yes, yes, oh sweet Jesus YES!"

Screaming and moving faster on him now she felt her muscles spasm delightfully around him as he explosively filled his sheath inside her. Red faced and grunting with exertion he fell back on to his pillows, she followed him and fell on his chest breathing heavily but thoroughly sated and satisfied.

When she had restored her breathing to a semblance of normality she asked, "Glad I stayed now?"

"Oh God yes. You going to release me?"

"When I'm ready."

"But if you keep making me wear a sheath how are we going to make babies?"

She sat up and rose off him before calling, "be right back," over her shoulder as she went to see to herself in his en suite. She was feeling tearful; he had asked her how 'they' would make babies. Did that mean he wanted children with her or was it just a glib question? She cleaned herself and splashed her face with water before returning to him and unlocking the handcuffs.

He then rose and used his en suite to dispose of the sheath. Looking at himself in the mirror he remembered the feel of his Susan, HIS Susan, that had a nice ring to it. Susan Pomfrey? Mrs Susan Pomfrey? Mrs Piers Pomfrey? He chuckled to himself; as if she'd agree to that! She might even want to hyphenate their names or even keep her own. Whatever she decided he would be happy, if she would just agree to be his.

When he returned to his bedroom Susan was facing away from him and he slipped in to bed behind her and asked her if she was warm enough. She had replied in a strange nasally voice.

"Susan? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, you didn't not at all."

"You sound upset?"

"You asked how we could make babies; do you want babies with me?"

"Susan I want everything with you, babies, children, teenagers, gap year kids, uni student kids and Grandkids all with you."

She rolled over and faced him; he could see tears shining in her eyes and he brushed the tears that had fallen on her cheeks away with his thumb before she said,

"Piers Pomfrey, I love you."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twentysix

Piers went still. "What did you just say?"

"I said I love you."

"And you mean it?"

"Completely. Why do you ask?"

"But you've only just given me a second chance."

"Piers your second chance was about trust. I've loved you for at least a week now and the second chance wasn't about love it was always about trust." She reached out and stroked his face.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, "I know I've done a lot to shake your trust in me. And I know you've decided to try again with me. Would you let me prove to you that I can be trusted?" She looked at him for a long moment and finally nodded. "OK," he said smiling, "what else do you have in your bag of toys?"

"Go have a look"

He slid out of bed and retrieved the pink toiletry bag from where Susan had thrown it. It contained the usual toys and he retrieved small bottle of baby oil and a small vibrator which he switched on briefly to test the batteries.

"How would you like a massage?"

She nodded. "That would be wonderful." She said as she rolled on to her stomach. He knelt down beside her and after pouring a small amount of oil in to his hands and rubbing his hands together to warm the oil he ran his hands gently down her body before moving slowly up her back and across her shoulders.

"God you're tense" he whispered in her ear.

"Then relax me."

"I'll do my best."

Starting at her shoulders he worked her muscles until she audibly groaned, "That feels good yes?"

"Ohhh yes…"

Still keeping one hand on her back and pulling and pushing at her muscles he reached for the vibrator and switched it on before running it along the backs of her legs. She shivered and he asked, "Are you cold?"

Her groaned "No." made him smile as he played the toy along her inner thighs.

"Want more?"

She nodded, incapable of speech, and he grazed her entrance with the toy until she parted her legs, he placed the tip inside her and she immediately drew her body up and on to her knees. As she rocked he pushed gently until the whole toy was inside her and he turned the dial on the end up to maximum. Moving gently inside her she matched him until she lowered her head and buried her face in a pillow as she screamed and crested the wave of orgasm.

When she had regulated her breathing she rolled over and stretched like a cat.

"Feeling more relaxed?" he asked with a somewhat smug expression.

"God yes. That was wonderful thank you."

"You don't need to thank me just please agree to stay with me tonight?"

She nodded and asked, "Will you please hold me?"

"All night baby."

He scooted up close to her and wrapped himself around her and listened as her breathing deepened and evened out as she fell asleep.

Her last thoughts as she floated off to sleep were that it was better falling asleep wrapped in Piers himself than his jacket.

Despite the fact that he had gone to sleep long after Susan, he woke up first and slowly and carefully disentangled himself from her sleeping form. He padded to his en suite and closed the door behind him so that he wouldn't disturb her.

When he returned Susan had rolled over and he smiled to himself. She had rolled in his direction and had a hand out as if looking for him. He slipped back in to bed with her, took her outstretched hand and kissed her palm. She didn't stir at his touch so he ducked under the sheets and ran his hand across her curls until she moved and parted her legs for him.

"You awake?" he asked. His voice was husky with desire.

"Mmmm." She moaned without opening her eyes.

"You like that?"

"Yes." She breathed.

Slipping a finger inside her he found and circled her clit until she was moving her body in time with his hand. As she moved he found himself growing hard and when she whispered, "I want you" he rolled her and moved behind her before impaling her from behind; as he moved inside her he slid his hand around to find a breast and tweaked her nipple until she was screaming his name in time to his movements. As his climax built inexorably towards its shattering conclusion she clamped her muscles around him until they both screamed so loudly they were hoarse.

When they were both calmer Susan suddenly looked very embarrassed.

"Will your staff have heard us?"

"Thick walls and heavy doors in these old places Susan."

"And what about your maid? She came in with my breakfast tray yesterday will that happen today?"

"My staff knows better than to come in here when my door is closed."

"Will we have to get up to have breakfast?" she glanced at the clock on the bedside, "make that brunch."

"No I'll ring down for what we want and she'll leave the trays outside for us. Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"What would you like?"

"Can we have a full English Breakfast? I'm starving!"

"The staff are at your service sweetheart and they will cook whatever I ask them to."

"Can you phone and request it while I freshen up and find my pyjamas? And remember to say please Piers." She smiled encouragingly as she dashed to the ensuite.

He watched her enticing backside disappear behind the door and then he lifted the big old fashioned telephone handset off its cradle and rang down to the kitchens.

When she had seen to herself and splashed her face with water she went back to bed and took her turn watching his arse as he left to do the same. She had found her pyjamas in the en suite and when he came back in to the room he had his stripy bottoms on again.

A discreet knock fifteen minutes later as they lay kissing and murmuring words of love to each other indicated that the food had been left outside. Piers went to retrieve it and returned pushing a hostess trolley groaning with enough food to feed an army.

When they had eaten he lay back on his pillows and rather mischievously asked what she'd like to do next.

"I noticed you have rather a large shower cubicle in there" she indicated his en suite, "Big enough for two, shall we go and clean up?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twentyseven

Smiling broadly he kicked off his bottoms and encouraged her to discard her pyjamas before catching her hand and pulling her towards his en suite. Once inside he opened the glass door and turned the water on and waited for it to reach a comfortable temperature.

The shower itself was impressive with a large rain storm shower head a hand held sprayer and body jets placed at intervals on 3 of the glass walls. Piers took two fresh sponges from the basins vanity unit and Sue was delighted to find that all her favourite toiletries were in this room as well as the en suite in her own. She raised an eyebrow at him,

"You were optimistic you'd get lucky then?"

"I was hopeful and I didn't want you ducking back to your room for a shower if you had found your way to mine. What can I say? Hope is the last emotion to die."

"Hope's good, I like hope."

He handed her a sponge and they squeezed large amounts of shower gel on to them before crunching them to produce a richly scented lather.

"Can I wash you, sweetheart?"

"If I can wash you, as well."

He nodded and they ran the sponges over each other's bodies. Sue decided the sponge was rather impersonal and she squeezed gel in to her hand before running it up and down his slippery body. Enjoying the sensation of skin against skin he did the same and when he reached the swell of her breasts he circled her aureoles until the skin was puckered and her nipples were hard and erect.

She shuddered beneath his touch and he turned the temperature of the water up.

"I'm not cold Piers, I'm turned on"

"Would you like me to take this further?" He actually seemed surprised that she was turning a shower into erotic play.

She smiled at his lack of confidence, "What else did you think I had in mind when I suggested showering together?"

"Getting clean?"

"Getting clean and dirty. Hot, soapy, slippery sex Piers."

As she said those words she slipped to her knees and grasped his shaft in her soapy hands and ran her hands up and down until he was standing with his back pressed to the glass and his legs wide apart and gasping her name, "Susan, Sue, let me inside you...please!"

She loved it when he said please and she didn't want him to waste himself so she stood up again and allowed him to pick her up. She swung her legs around his slim hips and he turned her so that her back was against the glass and he began pushing in to her rhythmically. She lowered her mouth to his neck and sucked and nibbled at his skin until she felt herself tighten around him as he emptied himself high inside her. When they had taken all they could from each other he lowered her to the floor and they stood entwined in each other as they water cascaded over them.

They each took care of washing the post coital remnants from each other and then Piers asked, "May I wash your hair?"

"Gently please, there's so much of it. I'd like to do the same to you."

"I'll be gentle. And I haven't had anyone wash my hair since I was a child but I'd like you to do it."

She had very long hair so he poured a generous amount of shampoo in to his hands and massaged it through her hair before rinsing it away and doing the same with conditioner. He left the conditioner in as she washed his grey hair commenting, "It's still thick I thought as it was grey it may have thinned a little."

"All Pomfrey men go grey prematurely. I was completely grey by 35."

"And you're 45 now?"

"Yes and you are 31."

"Good research."

"Fantastic subject Susan. And I hope to be an A* student someday."

"Flatterer."

When they had finished washing each other Piers stepped out and wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist before handing her a matching towel for her body and another for her hair.

Towelled up he pulled the covers up across his now very crumpled bed and they lay down while they dried off.

"Is there anything you want to do before we have to go back to town?"

"Could we just stay here?"

"In bed?"

She nodded.

"Making love?"

Again she nodded.

"Good job I'm virile!"

"Very! I think I might become insatiable."

"I'll arrange to have dinner sent up the same way our brunch was."

"What are we having?"

"Roast leg of lamb, do you approve?"

"Oh I do, and roasted vegetables?

"And gravy and then I believe Cook was whipping us up Eton mess for desert."

"That sounds lovely and very messy you might need clean sheets after desert" and she winked at him.

"Right now I'd like to see what's under that towel on your head."

She looked embarrassed and grabbed at the towel, "I'll be very curly"

"Does that matter?"

"You've never seen me this curly."

"Before today Miss Island I hadn't seen you stark naked and that didn't bother you."

Shyly she ran the towel through her hair attempting to dry it some more before she revealed the mass of curls that her straightened locks had turned in to.

"What do you think?"

He fingered several curls before declaring, "I love them but I love your hair straight too, don't be shy Susan you're beautiful and should be proud of every inch of your body."

As he spoke to her he slid a finger underneath the edge of the towel she was wearing and pulled it down revealing her milky white breasts and fell on them like a starving man. He took each nipple in his mouth until he had made them pebble and stand erect.

Pulling her towel down her body he followed it sucking and licking at her now warm dry flesh until he had exposed the curls at her entrance. He carried on down and she groaned deep in her throat as he passed where she wanted him to be.

"Patience darling," he whispered to her as he moved down her legs and sucked hungrily at her toes.

She was balling his comforter in her hands as he moved back up her body until he stopped just short of her entrance and moved his mouth back to her breasts. She could feel him hard and just short of entering her and she raised her hips off the mattress and found his tip, "Oh God" she breathed "Get inside me." And obliging her he drove his hips hard and fast in to hers. Bucking beneath him she matched her tempo to his until he grunted and poured himself inside her as she clamped her muscles around him and milked him dry.

He held himself off her on his elbows and when she could speak she teased him, "Is this what that website meant by she under he for all eternity?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twentyeight

For just a second he looked pained until Susan laughed at him saying, "I'm teasing! I promise I'm just teasing. It crossed my mind just for a nano second." And then she added seriously, "I know you've left all that nonsense behind you and I also know it was brought on by your upbringing and your desire to please your father, so please smile!"

He did and she ran her fingers through his hair, "That was incredible and I love you, but now I'm starving. Will dinner be much longer?"

"Oh I forgot to call!" he leaned over to reach for the phone but stopped as just then there was a discreet knock at the door.

"Do you think that's dinner?"

"I hope so or we will be very late back to town."

He got out of bed and stepped in to his pyjamas bottoms and opened the door to find another hostess trolley laden with four domed plates. He lifted the two larger domes off to reveal plates full of roast dinners with all the trimmings.

"God bless your Cook, she's a mind reader!"

"She must be!"

"She must have appreciated the courtesy you showed at brunch. I do believe you are softening my darling." She said with a cheeky smile.

"That is the Susan effect I think. You have been very good for me in the short time I've known you. Thank you."

She didn't answer but she leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek before she slipped on her pyjamas. They ate together sitting up in bed. When they had cleared their plates Piers bought over the smaller plates which contained their deserts of Eton mess.

When that was finished as well Sue announced, "I should go and get dressed and pack up my things across the hall."

"I should too but before you go I have something to show you."

He opened a drawer on his bedside cabinet and pulled out a small and well worn red velvet box before going down on one knee. Sue's hands flew to her mouth and she gasped slightly when she realised what he was about to ask her.

"I know this is fast, but Susan I love you with all my heart. I realise that you may be unable to give me an answer right now and I am willing to wait until you are ready but if you aren't ready to wear this will you please at least accept it from me until you are ready to give me an answer? Oh God I still haven't asked you. Susan Island will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

As he spoke the last words he opened the box to reveal a very large diamond solitaire ring on a white gold band.

"It belonged to my Mother. I never understood why but my sister didn't want it so my Father bequeathed it to me and now I'd like you to have it. I can have it resized if it doesn't fit properly."

"Oh Piers it's beautiful and I do love you, you know I do, but I need more time."

"Will you hold it for me?"

"I will yes" he handed it to her. She leaned forward and kissed him lingeringly and with all the promise she could offer that she would give his offer very serious thought. "And now I need to pack."

She backed away and blew him another a kiss from the door.

When she was back in her guest room, she closed the door quietly behind her and leant against it. She hadn't been expecting that yet. She fingered and opened the box it really was a beautiful ring and she was sorely tempted to try it on but she decided that when she was ready to give her answer she would like Piers to slide it on her finger for her. As she thought that she realised her answer would almost certainly be yes so why did she need time? She couldn't answer her own question she just knew that she did need time.

The question she could answer was what she needed to do right now and that was pack. She went in to the en suite and retrieved her belongings and began tossing them in to her toiletries bag when she noticed at the bottom of her bag a box of condoms and she remembered that in the shower and afterwards they had not used any protection. She checked her wrist watch quickly and swallowed today's tablet; she was still well within the 12 hours she needed to be covered and told herself that everything would be fine. Tucking the red velvet box in the corner of her bag she carefully fully closed the zip.

A short while later Piers knocked on her door and asked if she was ready. A little sadly she looked around the suite and answered, "Almost! Just give me a minute."

When she opened the door she was still looking sad and he asked, "What is it?"

"It's a lovely room. I'll miss it a little."

"It will always be kept aired and ready for you now. Any time you want to come down I will arrange it."

She smiled and allowed him to take her bag from her.

"Did you pack the ring?"

She nodded. He looked so unsure of himself still and she knew by making him wait she was adding to his reservoir of insecurity but she still needed to get things completely straight in her own head. After witnessing her own parents so-called union she wasn't even sure that love could survive the institution of marriage. She realised sadly that her wall was still intact and she needed time to take it down brick by brick.

He held out his free arm having transferred her bag to his shoulder and she linked arms with him and looked again at the paintings on the wall. She was again taken with how pirate like some of his ancestors looked and asked, "Are there any sailors in your lineage?"

Looking puzzled he asked, "Yes why?"

"Just some of these men look a little pirate like, don't you think?"

Looking at them he had to agree, "But Pomfrey men haven't set sail in generations."

Looking at him teasingly she replied, "Ah my love I think there is still something of the pirate in you."

Walking down and out in to the crisp evening air Sue turned back and looked again at the magnificent building's façade and hoped she would be here again soon.

The drive back to town was quicker than the journey out and all too quickly she was standing in front of her own front door.

"You must come back to my apartment soon. I've seen yours it's time to show you  
mine."

"I have class tomorrow but I'll call you when I get back and if you don't mind my bringing my text books with me I could come over on Tuesday. Pick me up from work and I'll bring an overnight bag with me and you can drop me at work on Wednesday morning."

He smiled and nodded delighted that she had not only agreed to come to his home in town but had agreed to stay over as well.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twentynine

He had kissed her lightly before walking away and she had stood at her door watching him until he turned the corner and was out of her sight. Closing her door she picked up her bag and made her way to her bedroom where she sat heavily on her bed and sorted through the contents therein.

Reaching in to the corner of her bag where she had stowed the unnaturally heavy box she retrieved it and again opened it. She felt uncommonly torn between the dictates of her heart and her head.

Her heart said marry him you fool; he loves you, but her head said and look what marriage did to your Mum. She closed the box and put it carefully in the back of the drawer in her bedside cabinet which she then locked and she stowed the key in its customary hiding place in her bathroom.

She decided to bathe before bed and when she was squeaky clean and pink from the hot water she took the time to straighten her hair. It was all very well his saying that he loved her curls but she had work tomorrow followed by her class and no one there had seen her curly.

When she was finished she again wrapped his jacket around her and promised herself she would take it in for dry cleaning tomorrow and return it to him as soon as it was ready. As she drifted off to sleep she had the thought that she might try and conceal another jacket of his in her overnight bag before he drove her to work on Wednesday morning.

Monday morning arrived all too quickly and on her way to work she did as she had promised herself and took his jacket in to the dry cleaners. She asked for the express service which meant she would be able to collect it in her lunch break tomorrow. She could hand it back to him when he showed her his apartment.

She settled herself to work and before she had even switched on her computer Kay had appeared in front of her desk.

"Shelly and I are taking you to lunch at 12 noon sharp. We need filling in and don't argue or we'll come and find you and drag you out of here anyway."

Sue smiled, "I wouldn't dream of refusing you two, come and collect me at noon I'll be ready."

Kay left busy texting Shelly who worked on the floor below that they'd meet her in the lobby just after noon.

When noon arrived Kay arrived right on time and Sue grabbed her bag and left her desk. They met Shelly in the lobby and went to a nearby Pizza Express to eat. The women did manage to wait until their order had been taken before pouncing on her with a million and one questions.

"What was the house like? " Asked Shelly.

"Never mind the house what was he like and did you?" Added Kay.

"Does he have servants?"

"Was your room the maids dream?"

"Where did he take you?"

"When are you going back?"

And lots more until Sue held her hands up and said, "Shut up and I'll tell you about it all!"

They nodded and when their food was served she began telling her story between forkfuls of food.

She told them about the house and grounds adding that he hadn't known how to make popcorn but she had taught him and they had eaten it while they watched a film in his basement cinema. She answered that yes she did have her own room and no it wasn't the maids dream and he didn't have servants he had staff. Yes she would be going back again but she didn't know exactly when and yes they had done the deed. She kept his proposal to herself and tried not to feel bad as they hadn't actually asked that question of her.

They were suitably impressed and both had their eyes out on stalks when she said he would be picking her up after work tomorrow so that she could spend the night at his apartment.

"Have you asked him if he has any rich single friends yet?" Reminded Kay.

"No not yet but I'll be sure to do that soon." she laughed.

"Try and get several numbers off him will you? I'd quite like a rich single bachelor for myself as well" quipped Shelly.

"We need to get back. I cannot be late Durie is completely pi*sed at me lately. Two days off in two weeks. If I'm late now I'll be out on my ear."

"He can't sack you! There's procedure!"

"I know but I'd rather not test him at the moment."

They asked for the bill and Kay and Shelly insisted on paying as they had invited her out and grilled her with questions. That done they hurried back to the bank to avoid the snow that was threatening to fall.

Sue left right on time and once home she ate and changed for her class. When she arrived back home, for a short while she got stuck in to her homework thinking that whatever she could get done today would mean less to do tomorrow or later in the week. But when she came to the second from last question she had to admit defeat, she was stuck. The last question relied on the answer to the previous question so sighing heavily she decided to leave it and see if she tried it again tomorrow she might see the answer.

After a quick shower she slipped in to bed and dialled Piers' number.

"Hey you how was your day?"

"Hello sweetheart. It was a pretty average day but it just got a lot better. How was your class?"

"It was fine but I'm stuck on some homework."

"I'll take a look tomorrow see if I can help you."

"I'd like to give it another shot on my own but after that if I'm stuck I'll ask OK?"

"Of course. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Rather than just bringing enough clothes for one night could you bring some stuff to leave here? So we can be spontaneous as well."

"That's so sweet, yes I'll bring some stuff to leave with you but you have to do the same."

"You have a jacket already!"

"That's at the dry cleaners, I'm returning it tomorrow."

"Oh OK you didn't need to have it cleaned. Are you riding Arthur this weekend?"

"Yes I want to ride him as much as I can before he's sold."

"Can I come with you? I booked some lessons."

"I'd love you to. Stay here on Friday and we'll get an early start. You can bring some stuff to leave here then as well."

She tried to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Actually yes; I'm not sure I got enough sleep at the weekend."

He laughed before saying, "Until tomorrow Susan. Goodnight and I love you."

"I love you too. Sleep well Piers."

She broke the connection and lay down to sleep, but found that she was tossing and turning until she realised what was missing… Piers' jacket.

Well damn! What was she meant to do now? And then she remembered. When he had given her the wrap he had had it on him. It must have been in his pocket and then he had cuddled into her while she was wearing it.

She slipped out of bed and took it out of the drawer she had put it in and inhaled it deeply. There he was. She could catch his scent. She laid it on her sheets before climbing in and lying on her stomach on the wrap and drifting off to sleep smiling as she remembered his strong arms around her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

When she woke up the next morning she felt happy and relaxed and as she threw clothes in to her wheeled suitcase she selected a mix of smarts and casuals. Spontaneity he had suggested, but what she wanted was to spend every available evening with him. For want of a better expression she wanted to play house with him. She wanted to just be with him and talk about the mundane and minute details of their lives and she wanted to be able to do that every day and not via a phone connection.

Maybe she should just ask him to move in with her or maybe they could do alternate nights but how could she put that to him? Well if she wanted this she'd just have to ask; for all she knew he wanted the same.

It was time to leave. She'd grab a coffee and muffin on her way in to work. As she had that idea she was reminded how all of this had started. She had run out of milk and bread and had called in to Starbucks for a coffee which he had spilt down her. How fleeting chances at happiness were.

As she walked down the street pulling her case behind her she asked herself again why she was delaying giving him an answer. Her only reason was her parent's marriage but she knew from her childhood friends parent's marriages that it was possible to be married and happy. Even some of her friends back home in Australia were married and seemed happy.

She was still deep in thought when she emerged from the tube and walked the short distance to Starbucks. As she queued she failed to notice Piers walk in and stand behind her and she visibly jumped when he placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, Penny for them" in her ear. He added "Sorry" when she jumped.

She turned and said, "It's OK I just wasn't expecting you. You are up and about early. Is everything alright?"

"Yes I just had some early business to attend to and I want to be free for later this afternoon of course."

She was at the head of the line now and placed her order before turning to him and asking, "Your usual?"

He nodded but added to the man taking the order, "And I'll be paying for these; I still owe you a coffee don't I?"

"And dry cleaning!"

They collected their coffees and he walked her to her office. Kissing her goodbye in the lobby and taking her case from her he said, "I'll have this now and that pain Durie can't question you."

"Thank you. I'll meet you outside at just gone five?"

"I'll be there. Don't be late."

There was that arrogance again she thought as she walked across the banks lobby but it didn't irritate her so much now, it was cute, endearing; it defined him.

She spotted Shelly and Kay at the back and hurried over to them.

"Hey you two can we do lunch again today? My treat!"

"Yes sure we can but why?" asked Kay.

"I need to pick your brains."

"After what we just saw we have more questions too" added Shelly.

"Today I am asking the questions, see you at twelve." and she was gone.

"Wonder what that's about?"

"Him. It has to be," said Kay, "See you at twelve."

At twelve Sue logged off and stopped off at Kay's office before sharing a lift with her to the ground floor where Shelly was waiting for them.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quieter. Follow me."

When they stopped they were outside a Garfunkel's and once inside Sue asked for a table at the back and away from other customers. When they had placed their orders Kay hissed at her.

"What's with all the cloak and dagger?"

"I need your opinions on love, marriage, family, all of that. What are your friends marriages like? Your parents and Grandparents? It's um for my evening class. An extension piece and I don't have good examples of marriage to draw on."

Neither Kay nor Shelly could see how marriage would figure in a business class but they went along with it.

After talking for a long time both women looked at Sue and said together, "And the real reason for that question was?"

Sue paused and looked at her two best friends here in the UK and flushed before replying, "I'm sorry, yes that was a fib." Taking a deep breath she continued. "Piers asked me to marry him at the weekend but I'm not sure."

"Do you love him?" asked Kay.

"And he loves you?" replied Shelly.

"Yes and yes I think so. He said so he and he has no reason to lie that I can fathom."

"Is it that it's sudden?"

"Might be."

"But he's a bit older than you; maybe he thinks he doesn't want to waste time?"

"Maybe…anyway I think I will say yes and ask for a long engagement."

Kay squealed, "Can we be bridesmaids?"

And when Sue nodded Kay added, "OK that's it no desert for me the diet starts here!"

"Did what we say help?" asked Shelly.

"You gave me some examples of good marriages. Means it can happen."

After coffees the three women left and walked back to the bank and shared a lift together until Shelly's floor where she bid them goodbye. As soon as she left Kay asked,  
"Did I see Piers take a case off you?"

"God you don't miss a thing do you? Yes I am spending the night at his apartment and he suggested I leave some stuff at his so we can be spontaneous."

Kay smiled adding, "Single friends; remember you promised you'd ask!"

Sue laughed and nodded, "I will ask and I'll see you tomorrow, now shoo!"

"Thanks for lunch."

"Thanks for the answers."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirtyone

Sue returned to her desk and worked hard but kept an eye on the office clock as well. As soon as it hit a quarter to five she picked her up bag and left. Kay waved to her as she walked briskly past her office and called after her, "Remember single friends!"

Sue called back, "Sure!" before riding down in the lift.

She stepped out in to the cold winter air and pulled her jacket tighter around herself and hurried to the dry cleaners to collect his jacket. As she left and hurried back to the bank she spotted his car and him getting out of the back. He held the door open for her and slid in beside her after taking a bouquet of 2 dozen red roses out of the boot.

"I hope they haven't been in there long."

"I collected them on my way over, do you like them?"

"They're lovely thank you."

"I thought you could leave a dozen at my place and take a dozen back to yours too?"

"Nice idea, very thoughtful of you Piers. I've been thinking about that too. And your proposal."

"Yes?" He so wanted an answer from her but he had promised himself he wouldn't press her about it; but seeing as she had mentioned it...

"Yes I wondered if we could be together more. An odd night here and there… I don't know it's too easy to be on our best behaviour I want to see you warts and all and I want you to see my flaws too."

"Warts and all? Flaws? But Susan you are perfect and so am I" he teased her. "What are you saying?"

She laughed but then said, "I'd like to spend time playing house, maybe we could spend 2 or 3 evenings at a time at each other's places? That way we can collect mail regularly but be together a lot more and see if we are really suited to each other. See if we can make it work. I don't want to end up like my parents Piers."

"I don't want to end up like either of our parents." he leaned in to kiss her and said, "So stay at mine until Friday and I will spend the weekend with you?"

"I think I have enough with me to last that long."

"Check when we get in. I hung your things in my second wardrobe, it's yours now." He glanced out of the window and said, "We're here."

She hadn't been paying attention but they had indeed parked in an underground car park and a lift was immediately next to the parking bay they had pulled in to. John opened the door and Piers got out and gave her his hand to take as she stepped out after him. After taking his jacket from her Piers said goodnight to John and thanked him before swiping a card through the lifts control panel. When the doors opened it was like no lift Sue had ever seen before.

"This is a bit swish for a car park lift."

"It's my lift; it goes straight to my apartment."

"Oh." A lift of his own?

When the lift opened it was onto a vast space that ended in a wall of glass with a large full width balcony beyond the doors. She could see small conifers in pots and a large metal table and chairs and then she could see the lights of London beyond. She walked in and stared.

"Well?"

She just said, "It's very nice."

He took her hand and showed her around, finishing up by showing her the walk in wardrobe he had stowed her case and clothes in. He added his jacket to her collection of clothing saying, "I'll slip it on later for you." He was teasing her but she didn't respond as he had expected her to. She hadn't said anything and was just looking around her.

"You're very quiet, what's wrong?"

"You told me you had an apartment."

"Yes, and?"

"This is not an apartment this is a PENTHOUSE."

"I just think of it as my London home. Your flat is lovely too."

"My flat would fit in your bathroom!"

He leaned in to her and whispered in to her ear, "Size is irrelevant Susan; it's what you do with it that matters."

"Oh behave! I just wasn't expecting a private lift and then this."

"Shall we get these flowers in water?"

"We should, do you have vases in the kitchen?"

"I think so yes."

"You think so. You are hopeless aren't you? What are we eating?"

"Oh food, um could we order in?"

"Tonight we can yes, but on our way here tomorrow we will call in on a Tesco and buy some real food Piers and cook it!"

Piers found some vases and Sue arranged the roses before asking, "Where do you keep your take away menus?"

He looked pained, "I don't have any."

"Some things need changing around here. This place is beautiful but it needs a woman's touch. You do have a phone book I take it?"

"Yes I do, here." And he produced it. Sue looked through it and found a Chinese that delivered and ordered food which Piers insisted on paying for.

When they had eaten Sue announced she needed to bathe and get in her pyjamas before doing some homework. Piers fussed about clearing away their dishes as she got herself ready to study and when she was settled at his dining table he quickly showered and emerged wearing just a purple bathrobe.

He left her to it before he heard her sigh heavily. Moving behind her he asked, "What's the problem?"

She pointed to the last two questions, "These are."

"May I have a look?"

"Well I'm stumped so yes, please do."

He took the books away for a while before announcing, "I think I've got it, this is high end stuff."

"I'm nearing the end of the course now, its degree equivalent."

"OK look at table 10 and compare it to the chart on page 456 I think that will give you what you need."

She looked and her face creased in to a smile as the penny dropped, "Thank you Piers I'll just finish this up now."

She typed for a short while before closing her laptop with a snap and saying, "I'm done. Now what was the point in this little sleepover?"

He looked up and smiled before nodding towards the bedroom.

Her reply was "Race you!"

She arrived first and they were both a little breathless as he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Whilst kissing her he moved her to the bed until the back of her knees were pressing into the mattress, she sat down and pulled him with her. His robe swung open revealing him to be standing erect. He tugged at her pyjamas and she at his robe until they were both naked and lying next to each other on the bed.

Their mouths never left each others as their hands flew over each other's bodies. She could feel him at her entrance and she slid forward to take him inside her. Moving together they found a rhythm and took it towards its shattering conclusion. Coming apart in each other's arms they crested the wave of orgasm calling each other's names until they floated back down on to the bed panting heavily.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirtytwo

When he could speak again he asked her, "Is that why you'd like to spend more time with me?"

"Not exclusively but it has its benefits. I want to talk to you though. I want to know every little thing about you. I want to know why you choose to wear black socks and purple bathrobes and even though I can work it out I want to know why you can't cook and teach you how to. I'd like to know why you chose to join AD1 and why you made the decision to leave. So yeah that's why I want to spend time with you. Your turn, why do you want to spend time with me? And I should warn you if you say sex I will hurt you."

"Sex does figure in there" she raised a hand but he continued hurriedly, "but what I'd really like to know is how you became you. How you overcame everything and got the job you have. Why you are studying and why didn't I bump, pun intended, into you sooner? Oh and why the hell you insist on wearing pyjamas in bed?"

"It's cold in London!"

"It is not! It's cold in Scotland but not down here."

"Remember Australian, I don't wilt and melt at 32 degrees like you delicate English roses."

"I think I'm insulted! Do I look like a delicate English rose?"

"No, but let's wait until the summer and see who melts first shall we?"

By now they had both got comfortable and Sue was lying with her head on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and asked, "Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?"

"Only to be held while I go to sleep and a promise from you that tomorrow we will talk. Oh and my pyjamas."

"We'll talk and…" leaning over the edge of the bed he scooped up her pyjamas. "…here are your pyjamas."

"Thanks" she disentangled herself and took herself and her pyjamas to his en suite where she cleaned herself and slipped them back on. She returned with a warm wash cloth for Piers and when he was done she moved back to where she had been before.

"Time to sleep?" He asked.

"Yes I think so, goodnight Piers." And she kissed him gently.

"Goodnight Susan, I love you."

"Mmmm, love you too."

He listened as her breathing became slower and deeper and tried to work out why she still hadn't given him an answer. He needed to learn more about her than she did him. Of that he was certain. And tomorrow evening he would start his own degree course in Susan Island.

When they woke up in the morning he marvelled as she multitasked her way around the place. She drank her coffee while buttering her toast. She dressed while drinking her coffee and brushed her teeth while straightening her hair. Then she applied her makeup whilst packing her bag for her day at work.

"Do you ever do just one thing at a time?"

"No and when we were making love I was writing a shopping list in my head. Please remember Piers that I am a woman."

He was somewhat nonplussed by that answer, "You were what?"

"Teasing you is what I was doing then, but I've had a look in that big silver thing in your kitchen."

"The fridge?"

"Well in most homes a fridge contains more than just milk and tonight so will yours so don't forget your wallet when you come to collect me. Come on I'm ready."

He rolled his eyes and got ready as fast as he could as she tutted at his ineptitude, "See this is why you start every day in Starbucks."

"I like their coffee!"

"And you can't work out to use your coffee machine" she laughed.

"When did you get so sarcastic?"

"Oh Piers you have so much to learn about me."

He was finally ready so she dragged him to the lift and again marvelled at its décor.

"Did you ask John to meet us?"

"No I'll drive you I have to finalise something for the weekend."

She looked quizzically at him and he just said, "Just business Susan, boring, dull, business."

Work was as usual dull. She had decided that the only things that made putting up with Durie lately were her friends who were more excited about possible forthcoming nuptials than she was. True to her word Kay had put herself on a strict diet and although it was true she could stand to lose some pounds Sue harboured some doubts about her methods and encouraged her to eat healthily and from all food groups daily.

Work being boring did give her an opportunity to think about what she wanted to buy before they got home, could she get used to calling that place home? Well for now she'd try and she was also thinking about what she could teach Piers to cook. Even he couldn't ruin a simple spaghetti bolognaise could he? She decided that with a nice bottle of red would be on the menu before they cuddled up on his sofa and had the first of what she hoped would be enlightening, for them both, talks.

At last it was time to leave and he was waiting for her. He had remembered his wallet.

"Can't we just order it online?" He had whined.

"We could and sometimes we will but today I want to do what everyone does from time to time and go food shopping with my partner."

The very fact that she had referred to him as her partner made him forget about complaining and he found that he didn't actually mind shopping. He pushed the trolley behind her mostly watching her arse and legs as she selected produce, and when she bent over to place items in the trolley he was treated to glimpses of her cleavage.

When they had finished and were loading the small boot of his sports car she remarked,  
"See it wasn't so hard was it."

"Speak for yourself." He had mumbled saying loudly enough for her to hear "No it was fine, it wasn't hard but something else is." and he looked innocently at her.

"Where you perving on me in Tesco?"

"Perving is such an ugly word Susan. I was enjoying your many attributes."

"I will deal with you later. I hope you have an apron because you are cooking supper tonight."

He looked pained and began to complain but she was having none of it.

"No, tonight I find out why you can't cook and I intervene."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirtythree

When they arrived home, she still found that word hard to use, they unloaded the car into the lift and then into the apartments kitchen. Sue stowed spices, dry goods, fruits, vegetables and tins away in the near empty larder whilst Piers filled the fridge until it was almost groaning under the weight of food.

"Now what?" He asked her.

"Now you find an apron to protect your clothes and you can peel and chop an onion followed by some garlic."

He rummaged in drawers until he found a large tea towel he could tie around his waist to protect his trousers, "That will just have to do. I'll buy you an apron tomorrow at lunch time. Now peel and chop." She said.

Painfully slowly he did peel and chop the onion and a clove of garlic.

"OK now wash and slice a handful of button mushrooms and I'll peel and dice some carrots."

Once that was done she told him to use a little spray oil and brown the onion and garlic in a pan before adding the beef mince and browning that. He was slow but he was cooking. Once the mince was browned she demonstrated draining off the fat that had cooked out and asked him to open a tin of chopped tomatoes which she told him to add to the mix followed by stock salt and pepper and the diced carrot. Lastly he added the mushroom and Susan opened the bottle of red wine they had bought and added a generous splash to the pan before pouring two glasses and handing him one.

"You put my wine in the pan!"

"Adds flavour you'll thank me when you eat it."

"I doubt that but what's next?"

"All that's left to do is boil up some pasta and serve it, see how easy it is?"

"I don't think it's easy but it was quite good fun."

"Have you ever cooked Piers?"

"At school some progressive head teacher decided we should learn the basics but I obviously never did."

They stood and talked in the kitchen about their respective school days and what subjects they had studied and to what levels. Sue was a little in awe of his university education. She had had the brains to go to university but not the money and they had moved on to talking about her career choices and her evening class.

"Will you continue to study after this course?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I enjoy it but it depends where my life goes I guess. But I'd like to do something to keep my brain active whatever happens I think."

He nodded slowly she wasn't giving him any hints but he was still determined not to press her.

When it was time to deal with the pasta she told him to read the packet and try and make it himself whilst she changed out of her work clothes. She returned a few minutes later to find the pasta in boiling water and him studying his wrist watch.

"What are you doing?"

"Timing the pasta."

"Your hob has a timer look," she turned the dial and when the times up a buzzer will sound. "You didn't know?"

He shook his head, "But it's done….Now!"

"OK so now we carefully drain it and you can either serve it mixed or separately whatever you prefer."

She watched as he carefully drained the pasta before piling it on to two plates and adding the meat sauce on top. She grated a little parmesan cheese over both plates and he topped up her glass before carrying the two plates to his dining table and then scurrying back to the kitchen for cutlery and his glass. When he sat down opposite her he raised his glass and said "Cheers!"

To which Sue replied, "Bon appetite!"

And they both tucked in. For a first spaghetti bolognaise it was very good and Piers had to concede that the wine Sue had poured in did add to the overall flavour. When they had finished he asked, "A success?"

"Yes a success, and as you cooked I will clear away and load the dishwasher, and when I cook for you, you will do the same for me."

He didn't argue but again he marvelled at how whatever Susan said seemed to make sense. All his old opinions that women were only good for making cakes and babies were being swept aside. Mentally he cursed his Father, yes he had loved him dearly but all the crap he had been drip fed about women being weak, about his Mother dying giving birth to his stillborn sister because she was a weak woman. She had died because the medical knowledge at that time couldn't save her not because she was weak.

When Sue returned from the kitchen he was still seated at the table his wine glass in his hand still but placed on the table and he was looking at it. His face looked pained and Sue didn't think he had heard her coming back in to the room and as she stood and observed him a single lonely tear made its way down his cheek.

She stepped forward and he heard her and looked up at her. He didn't wipe the tear away and she watched as it made its way down and to his chin. When a sob escaped him she couldn't just stand and watch anymore and she quickly moved behind him and put her arms around him.

At first she just held him and then he moved her around him and sat her on his lap. When he was calmer she asked, "What is it? When I left you were fine when I came back…"

"When you came back I was remembering what my Father had told me when my Mother died. I was 6 Sue and he told me she had died because she was a weak woman who was having another girl. The baby died too… she was stillborn."

"What started that train of thought off?"

"You, saying that when you cooked for me I would clear away."

She looked puzzled, "No it wasn't what you said it was the way you said it. You told me what you expected and all through my formative years my father told me women were weak, women were good for making cakes and babies and he'd always add that she had even failed at that."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah it is but you're changing me and that is anything but sad. I think my Mother might even be proud of me now. He wouldn't be… but he was wrong."

"I didn't want you to get upset but I'm happy we are talking and learning about each other. Well I am learning about you and I like what I see and hear more and more."

She moved on his lap and dried the wet streak on his cheek with her hand, he caught her hand and kissed it, "Maybe we could talk some more in the bedroom?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirtyfour

She agreed that it would be nice to cuddle up and chat some more and Piers got up saying, "I need to shower; I'll be as quick as I can."

She pottered about and wiped down surfaces before slipping in to the main bathroom and washing her hands and brushing her teeth. Then she climbed into bed and retrieved her book to read for a few minutes before Piers came back out. She hoped he was alright. The idea of him standing in there and weeping under the shower became too much for her to stand and she put her book down and slipped in to the en suite. He saw her straight away and mouthed *What's wrong?* at her. She shook her head and left him to it.

A few seconds later he followed her out, one towel tied around his waist while he used another to dry his upper body and hair, "You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine I just suddenly thought maybe you weren't that's all."

He sat down, "You're so thoughtful. I'm sorry I lost it there."

"Don't be, don't ever apologise for your emotions."

"I've never let a woman see my cry. Not even my sister. Well she saw me cry at our Mothers funeral but never since."

"Why? You were 6!"

"My Father told me that to let a woman see me cry was weak. She is six years older than me so she was 12; to me she was a woman."

"You've never talked about her other than to say she is married and has children. Do you stay in contact with her?"

"We exchange birthday and Christmas cards and I always remember the children and her husband's birthdays but no we aren't close."

He looked sad so she probed a little more.

"Do you want to change that?"

He paused before answering her, "I think the damage is done. I was taught women are inferior, she was a woman so I treated her badly."

"You could show her you've changed."

"What's the use? She has her life, I have mine."

"She's the only family you have! I have none to speak of and if we get married she will be my sister in law. I'd like to at least meet her. I don't even know her name."

"Claudette."

"Tell me more."

"If she'd been a boy she'd have been Claude. She is 51 now and married to Jeremy. Her children are all grown up now, Sebastian is 25, Clarence is 22 and Felicity will be 19 next month. That's all I know. I don't know what they do or if Felicity is at uni. We don't talk."

"Did you ever fall out? Is there a reason you don't talk?"

He replied stiffly, "She is a woman. I last saw her at our Father's funeral. His death was sudden, a riding accident."

Sue was stunned.

"Oh Piers!"

He looked up.

"It's fine. You look awful are you alright?"

"I'm fine but you took me riding; you're coming with me on Saturday, Isn't it hard for you?"

He looked down, "It brings back memories I'd just as soon forget but you love riding and I love you so I will learn to at least like riding again."

"You'd do anything for me wouldn't you?"

He nodded.

"Will you do one more thing for me?"

He looked up expectantly.

"Will you get back in contact with Claudette for me? Show her how you've changed."

He was dry now and he stood up and dropped the towels to the floor before climbing in to bed. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling until Sue spoke again, "I'm sorry. I'm pushing you. Forget I said it."

"No I'll do it. I'll call her in the morning but if she doesn't want to know me…"

"I'll persuade her."

"You'd do that for me?"

Sue nodded; he looked like a little boy. His big brown eyes were again threatening to swim with tears and she laid her head on his chest to give him the privacy to weep if he needed to. But he seemed to find strength from somewhere and when he spoke he sounded less broken, "Would you mind if we just held each other tonight?"

"Oh you stupid man! Of course I don't mind. I'm not here just for sex. I'm here to learn about you. Thank you for opening up to me."

In her head she made a note to be more forthcoming with her answers to him. He had laid himself bare to her and she knew she should do the same if she wanted a future with this man. And as she drifted off to sleep she was increasingly aware that a future with this man was exactly what she wanted.

Piers woke first and decided it was early enough to surprise Sue with a good cooked breakfast before work. How hard could it be to grill some bacon, fry up some eggs and mushrooms, toast some bread and maybe heat up some beans? He decided that if Jane, his cook could do it, then so could he.

Stepping in to his pyjama bottoms he crept out of the room and shut the door so as not to disturb Sue.

Sue woke to the smell of burning and the sound of the smoke alarm.

She got out of bed, opened the bedroom door and crossed the living room to the kitchen. Opening the door she had to laugh. Piers was jabbing at the smoke alarm button with a mop handle and the kitchen was full of smoke. She calmly turned the heat off under the pans on the hob and put the grill out too before leaning across the sink and opening the window wide open. Then she took the mop from Piers and pressed the red button on the smoke alarm until it stopped ringing.

"Piers are you OK?"

He was red in the face and somewhat flustered, "I wanted to make you breakfast and I… well I burnt everything."

"Oh that's so sweet of you but on a work morning I just have toast and coffee. This Saturday we will make an English breakfast before we go to the stables. I'll teach you how OK?"

He nodded, "Toast and coffee?"

"Yes."

"You go and get ready and I'll see if I can make that without burning anything."

When she was ready she ate her breakfast as she directed Piers as he tidied up his now smoke free kitchen.

"Just put the spoiled food in the green caddy on the window sill"

"I never did work out what this was for?"

"It's for food waste, when it's full you are supposed to empty it in the recycling shute. You didn't know?"

"I've never recycled."

"Well that is one thing that will change if we get married. Back home everyone recycles."

There was the comment again, if we get married, when would she give him an answer? But he had promised not to push her.

"Give me a minute and I'll be ready to take you to work."

"I can get there myself if it's easier."

"No I need to go in to the office today anyway; I need Claudette's number."

"Thank you Piers."

"No thank you. I wouldn't even have contemplated this without you to push me."

Half an hour later she was waving goodbye to him as he drove back in to the London traffic and possibly back in to his family's life.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirtyfive

Sue felt a little anxious for Piers and threw herself in to her work to keep her mind occupied.

At lunchtime she did as she had promised and bought him a fetching apron. It showed a man wearing a tuxedo but minus his shirt and it had made her smile. She had a thing for men in a tux and wondered what Piers would look like in one and if he would wear one at the wedding.

Catching herself thinking such thoughts she chided herself on still not having given him an answer. As she walked back to her office she promised herself she would give him an answer before Monday.

Just before her offices a newsstand caught her eye. It looked as if this month's batch of bridal magazines had just hit the stands and she bought one called Modern Bride to flick through some time and see if she could get her head around the idea. She tucked the magazine deep in her bag and carried on her way back to work.

When she got back to her desk she checked her phone and was disappointed to find no messages. She had hoped he might text to say he had called Claudette and everything was fine. Despite knowing that from his face it was likely to take more than a phone call to sort that mess out.

At five she left and was collected by John but he was alone and Sue was worried.

"Is Sir Piers alright?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes ma'am he just asked me to collect you and take you to his offices."

Sue was puzzled but relieved that he was at his office and she would see him soon. She had never been to his offices and was a little excited to see him in his work environment.

When they arrived John escorted her inside and left her in the reception area after notifying Piers she was waiting for him. Just a few seconds later a lift pinged and Piers was there.

"I'm sorry Susan, work got away from me today and I need a little longer. Would you wait for me in my office?"

Smiling she answered, "Yes of course but I was a little worried when only John arrived. A simple text would have been nice."

A shadow passed across his face again. He had been rude to her. He still had so much to learn about normal everyday behaviour.

"I'm sorry I didn't think. If I need to do this again I'll let you know."

"It's fine. Just try and remember. How was your day, did you call…?"

"Claudette? Yes I did and she agreed to talk to me on the phone. We talked for over an hour which is why I am behind now but it was good. The boys have followed their father in to business and Felicity is on a gap year, bizarrely in Australia; she is working at a Wildlife Sanctuary in the Northern Territory."

"Did she agree to meet you?"

"I didn't ask her yet, but I told her about you and she agreed I can call her again tomorrow. So it's a start… I have a great deal of ground to make up with her. I remember when Felicity was born I was less than enthusiastic. I'm ashamed to say both the boys have a trust fund in their names from me and she doesn't. I'm remedying that now. I will send the paperwork to Claudette for her to keep safe."

"Just remember you are trying to make it right now and all your old ways were taught to you. You didn't just decide girls were inferior you were educated that way."

"You're so understanding. I'll be finished in just a few minutes."

He led her into a plush corner office. He had his desk situated at an angle in the corner of the room facing out towards the full height glass windows and she seated herself on a small sofa set against a wall to wait. She had her magazine still in her bag and she pulled it out and read discreetly keeping one eye on Piers back as he signed papers and worked at his keyboard. About 20 minutes later he closed his computer down and said, "That's it I'm done. Thank you for waiting."

She closed her magazine but didn't try and hide it having already decided she would leave it on the coffee table when they got home. There were some questions she wanted to put to him before she gave her final answer. She was almost certain she knew what her answer would be. She just thought it sensible to talk to him about her fears so that he knew what he was getting in to as well.

"What's that you're reading?"

"Just a magazine, come on let's get home and I'll cook the steaks, they'll be quick."

"You won't go splashing red wine on them will you?"

"No we'll drink all of that tonight."

They left laughing and when they got home she left the magazine on the coffee table as she went in to the kitchen to cook a simple supper of steak, jacket potato and green beans.

She had used the microwave for the potatoes so it was quickly ready and she asked Piers to open and pour the wine as she carried the two plates and cutlery in and set them on the table.

"I looked at what you were reading."

She nodded, "I promise you'll have an answer this weekend but I need to talk to you about marriage. Our ideas may be very different and I only want to do this once."

Her words gave him a flare of hope. *She only wanted to do this once.* He hoped with all his heart that meant her answer would be yes. He had never expected to meet a woman he wanted to marry and now that he had his life had changed dramatically; and he was fully aware that he needed her far more than she needed him.

As he rose to clear away their plates he said, "What do you want to know?"

She followed him, "Everything. My parent's marriage endured until Mum got sick, but it wasn't happy. I need to know what you think a marriage is…the "in sickness and in health" bit in particular. My example is not what I want for us and I need to know you will be indifferent honest and not tell me what you think I want to hear."

He smiled at her, "Hamlet."

"Yes Hamlet but I'm not being flippant. Honesty is what I need."

"Then as soon as I am done clearing up here honesty is what you will receive."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirtysix

Sue tried to help him clean up but he was adamant that they continue as they meant to go on and that he clear away alone. So she agreed to leave him to it and she curled up on the sofa with the bridal magazine. Piers had left it open on a page of gowns and when he came back in it was still open on her lap and her pointed to one dress, "You'd look stunning in that."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Can I sit down?"

"Of course, come and sit by me" she closed the magazine and placed it on the floor beside her.

"I feel like I'm about to be questioned by a judge in a court of law."

"No just me, and I'm sorry but if I am to give you the answer you want I need to be sure I'm doing the right thing."

They talked for several hours about every aspect of marriage from the sharing of chores in town, to his household staff in the country, where any family home would be. Children and their schooling, her working, holidays and a myriad of related subjects. When she had finished asking questions and he answering them she asked him, "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Just one thing."

"Go on."

"Will you marry me?"

"Piers! I said I'd answer you at the weekend and anyway the ring is at my apartment. No answer until I have the ring with me."

He sighed but agreed to wait a few more days.

"We are going back to yours when I pick you up tomorrow."

"Yes we are and I'll need to call in on Tesco as well."

"I'll bring my wallet" he replied cheekily.

"That isn't what I meant! Are you sure there is nothing else you want to ask me?"

He thought for a moment and then with a glint in his eye he asked, "Do you love me?"

"Piers, you know I do!"

"Will you have a bath with me?"

"Now?"

He nodded and stood up and put his hand out to her to pull her up. As he did he pulled her close to him and rubbed himself against her and kissed her hard and deep. When he broke the kiss they were both slightly breathless and he dragged her after him as he moved in the direction of the large bathroom.

The tub was an old Victorian design and sat on large claw feet. The taps were ornate and placed in the middle, "No one has to have the tap end" noted Sue.

Piers lowered the plug and turned on the taps before pouring a generous amount of bubble bath in to the hot water.

"You get in and I'll be right back."

He left and after rummaging in the kitchen he returned with an ornate multi-holed candle stick all filled with long dinner candles which he lit with a flourish, "I'm sorry, I don't have any of those pretty scented candles but will these do?"

"It's lovely. You know what they say about a woman's best light being candle or moon. And I have scented candles perhaps we can do this again at my place." She moved forwards saying, "Join me."

He undressed and added his clothing to the pile of hers on the floor and just before he got in he switched out the light leaving the room bathed in the flickering glow of the candle light. Sliding in behind her he leant back against the bath as she lay against him.

"Is it warm enough? She asked him.

"It's lovely, thank you. Your hair is going curly again."

"It's the steam."

"I like it."

Lazily he reached for the soap and rubbed it between his hands and then soaped her breasts as she relaxed against him. Gently he moved her forwards and washed her shoulders and back massaging her as he slipped his hands down and around her wet skin.

She groaned and murmured, "That feels soooo good."

"So do you." And he moved closer to her lifted her hair and kissed the nape of her neck.

She felt herself melt onto his chest and when she felt his erection sticking in to her she knew where this was going to end. Turning around she moved and kissed him hard and after soaping her hands she ran them through his chest hair and tweaked his nipples until he was moaning into her mouth in pleasure.

When she broke the kiss he turned her around again and moved forwards to impale her from behind. She gasped as he entered her and moved her hands to the tub walls to brace herself as he pumped in to her.

Moving with him she was calling his name each time he moved into her and she screamed as she climaxed around him, he was seconds behind her as she felt him empty himself inside her before he collapsed back down on to the wall of the tub and she on to his heaving chest. They both sucked in great lungs full of air.

When she had the breath to speak she said, "That was incredible." She turned to look at him and he nodded, "Yeah it was."

She pushed herself against the other end of the tub and watched him as he regulated his breathing.

"I have two more questions for you"

He nodded, "One can we do that again tomorrow and two, my friend from work, Kay keeps asking me if you have any single friends… Do you?"

Piers laughed, "I do how many does she want?"

"I think she's after just the one and I suppose Shelly would want one too, anyway I promised I'd ask and now I can say yes you do to her tomorrow and she can stop bugging me!"

"I'm glad you have such good friends and now we should wash and get out before I fall asleep in here."

She agreed and after washing and drying together they climbed in to bed and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirtyseven

Friday morning arrived and Piers did his best in the kitchen and managed to produce toast and coffee without the smoke alarm sounding and without Sue waking up so he was able to wake her with a kiss and breakfast.

As she ate he packed a small suitcase for the weekend and she reminded him he'd need to pack extra to leave some things at hers. He placed his riding clothes on the top and she asked, "Are you sure you want to go to the stables tomorrow, we could cancel?"

"I'm sure" he replied as he added his crop to the case. "I need to overcome my fears. Some lessons may be the answer."

"I love you Piers."

"I know and you must know that I love you, now time to get up or you'll be late. I'll be on time tonight I promise."

"You have to call Claudette again remember."

"I remember."

As she got ready he cleared away and changed the message on his answering machine to say he would be away for the weekend but could be contacted on his mobile.

When Sue was ready he drove her to work and then on to his office.

Sue was excited and called in on Kay on her way in, "I asked him last night for you, he said yes he has a few."

"Oh great when do I get to meet them?"

"We'll see. I may have some good news for you on Monday but shhh keep it to yourself."

"You've decided?"

"All but, and I said I'd tell him this weekend but really shhhhh OK?"

Kay mimed zipping her mouth and nodded, "Not a word, promise."

"He's at mine this weekend. We are going to the stables, and he has booked some lessons as he has some issues around horses."

"Oh he'll be fine. He has you to copy."

"I must get to my desk before Durie; I'll call you before Monday."

She waved and left to start her working day. She sat down and felt herself buzzing with excitement; a weekend with Piers at her apartment and she was going to say yes to him. The thought of him slipping the ring on her finger and what she planned to do to him afterwards keeping her smiling all day long.

She all but ran in to the street when five o clock arrived and she pulled the car door open herself and got in beside him kissing him on the cheek as she said hello.

"Someone's in a good mood" he noted.

"Yes I am, I've had a good day and now it's the weekend. You remember we need to go to Tesco?"

He waved his wallet, "But can we order online sometimes too?"

"We can order online when you know your way around the store blindfolded OK?"

"I'd better pay attention then."

The shopping was done and put away and Sue had to admit that maybe next time she'd let him do it online as she was feeling very tired. She didn't worry about it, just put it down to its being Friday and the fact that she'd been excited all day.

After supper she suggested a relaxing bath together but she was more than happy if things progressed the way they had last night. Piers was happy to oblige her and after she had poured oil in to the running water she lit several scented candles and placed them around the edge of her tub.

At first they just lay in the hot water and allowed it to soothe their bodies. That progressed to gentle soaping of each other's bodies which progressed to slow and sensual love making.

Later when they were in bed Sue talked Piers through some pointers to help him during his lesson and she promised she'd watch him from the sidelines. He talked some more about the day his Father had had his riding accident. It had been a freak accident and there was nothing anyone could have done; his animal had got spooked by a noise and thrown him. Just a simple throw but he had landed badly and broken his neck.

"Is that why you have an empty stable block?"

"Yes, I kept the animals for a while and then I decided as I wasn't riding them and had no interest in riding again I may as well sell them. So I did. I kept the stable hand on he is a gardener now. It wasn't his fault that I was a coward."

"You're not a coward! What you're planning to do tomorrow proves that, but you must relax when you're in the saddle otherwise the horse will be tense. You are having lessons though so you'll be given a placid animal and it will all come back to you it's just like riding a bike," she snuggled in to him yawning, "And you know what happened to your Father was a freak accident, nothing like that will happen tomorrow and I'll be right there watching OK?" She yawned again.

"You're really tired tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah I am but its Friday so don't worry a good night's sleep is all I need. Did you call Claudette?"

"Yes I did she is in London in a couple of weeks to see a play and we thought we might meet up maybe for dinner before the play. Would you come with me?"

"That sounds nice. And I'd come if she wanted me to but she might want you all to herself the first time she sees you after so long. Ask her." She yawned again.

"You need to sleep, do you mind if I read for a bit? I'll be quiet."

"Give it a go; I think I could sleep standing up so I doubt you'll disturb me. If you do I'll whine."

She kissed his cheek and turned over to settle for sleep. Piers rested his hand on her hip and felt the gentle rise and fall of her body as she slept. It was soothing to have the contact with her body. He read for around an hour and when he was done he scooted over to Sue and spooned with her, she murmured in her sleep and he kissed her cheek before settling down himself for sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirtyeight

Piers again woke up first and he remembered that Sue had said they would cook a full English breakfast together this morning but she looked so peaceful asleep that he decided he'd have another go at doing it by himself.

After putting the shopping away last night he felt confident that he knew his way around her small kitchen and he found all the things he wanted to cook and lined them up on the work surface.

Preparation, he decided was the key and he put the baked beans in a microwaveable jug first. Next he put the bread in the toaster but didn't depress the levers to start toasting it. He grilled the bacon while he fried the eggs and when they were almost done he did the toast and beans. As he arranged the food on two plates he waited for the kettle to boil and when it did he made the coffee.

He dressed her table and when he had cleaned up a little he went to wake her up. She stretched like a cat and yawned, "Something smells good."

"I made breakfast"

"By yourself?"

He nodded and she cocked her head to one side and said, "But I don't hear a smoke alarm."

"I know I did it right this time." and he caught her hand and pulled her lightly on to her feet before leading her to the kitchen.

"You cleaned up too!"

"Sit down and eat, how do you feel?"

"I feel better, sorry I crashed on you last night."

"Don't be, you were tired, sleeps good when you are tired. Just so long as you aren't coming down with anything?"

"No I feel fine this morning and this is good!"

When they had eaten and Sue insisted on finishing clearing up and loading the dishwasher they dressed in their riding gear and Piers drove them to the stables.

Once there Sue went straight to Arthur and set about grooming him and getting him ready for a ride. She was planning to do a few jumps and a gallop before Piers' lesson and as she was tacking him up a stable hand she was friendly with asked her, "Have you heard he's been sold?"

"Oh no, who bought him?"

Piers was standing a few feet away from her and listening in.

The hand turned and pointed to Piers, "He did."

Sue turned open mouthed and Piers just smiled and said, "He's your baby."

"But I… I can't afford his feed."

"All his bills come to me. I bought him for you. Do you like your gift?"

Sue squealed and threw herself at him he picked her up and swung her around as she squealed in to his neck, "I love him and I love you, thank you so much. This is why you wanted to come with me today! How can I ever repay you?"

Piers whispered in to her hair, "I'll think of a way."

When he lowered her to the ground she moved back to Arthur and began stroking and talking to him as she tightened the girth around him. She mounted him and beamed at Piers calling over her shoulder, "Watch me!"

He stood indulgently leaning against the field's fence as she put Arthur through his paces. They jumped together and she took him along the gallops several times before returning to Piers pink cheeked and glowing with happiness.

I'll just rub him down and come and watch your lesson." she kissed him before whispering, "For luck." as she walked away.

His lesson went pretty well but he was rather nonplussed to find he was the only adult having lessons. The rest were children but once they had got over who he was and each in turn had had to talk a little about themselves; he had told them that he had used to ride and ride well but an accident had stopped him riding. Until recently he had got on a very placid mount with a friend who is an experienced rider. He hadn't gone in to details they were only children after all, they all began the lesson and enjoyed it. Sue as promised watched and when the lesson was over and the instructor had suggested moving him on to a new group Piers had readily agreed.

"You enjoyed it then?"

"I did, you were right it is like riding a bike; you never forget."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You looked good you even relaxed as the lesson went on."

"Next week's might be more challenging. I'll be in the other group they've all ridden before."

"Well so have you."

"A long time ago"

"It's like riding…"

"… A bike?"

"Yes! I have to go and say goodbye to Arthur."

He followed her and watched as she nuzzled and petted the huge animal. When she returned he asked, "Time to go home?"

"Yes time to go home and work out a way to thank you properly."

When they got home Sue suggested they shower together and Piers readily agreed, "Is this what you meant by thanking me properly?"

"It's the first thing I'd like to do with you, there's more afterwards."

She kissed him hard and rubbed his groin as he swelled in his jodhpurs leaving nothing to the imagination. Leaving a trail of clothing scattered across her apartment they made their way to the shower in her bathroom. Whilst not as large or ornate as his it was more than adequate for what she had in mind. As they entered the glass enclosure she turned on the water and they clung together as the initially cold water cascaded down on then.

The temperature of the water did nothing to dull their passion and as they stroked and caressed and sucked and bit at each other's flesh their shrieks of shock at the cold water became screams of desire as he thrust inside her sending shockwaves throughout her body as she climaxed around him and he poured himself inside her.

As they left the bathroom Sue retrieved a key from her bathroom cabinet and as they lay on her bed talking about their morning she reached across and unlocked her bedside cabinet drawer and retrieved the small red velvet box from where she had secreted it.

"I told Kay at work yesterday that I had made my decision and then today you gave me Arthur. I want you to know that I had decided before this morning that I want to be your wife, so please will you ask me again?"

"Oh Susan… sweetheart will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will" she pressed the box in to his hand and he opened it and took out the ring it contained and slid it on to the third finger of her left hand.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirtynine

The ring fitted her perfectly.

"It's as if it was made for you." breathed Piers.

"I want you." replied Susan.

"Then you shall have me." And with a look of undisguised love he set to work proving it.

He unrolled her from the towel she was wearing and removed the one that was around her head. He drew lines with his tongue down her body, he swirled his tongue around her aureole until her nipples were standing proud like two cherries on cup cakes. Moving down her body he stopped short of her legs and moved to her entrance and took as much of her as he could in to his mouth before snaking his tongue inside her and around her nub until she was screaming his name and balling the sheets in her hands as she flew apart and shattered in to a million pieces beneath him.

Breathing heavily Piers withdrew his tongue and lay down next to her as she regulated her breathing. She rolled over and kissed him her tongue flying over his and tasting herself on him. Rolling again she moved to straddle him and found him hard and straining to find purchase in her depths. Lifting herself from him but maintaining contact with his tip she teased him before plunging back down on to him.

Sitting up she mimicked the actions she had made while performing a rising trot on Arthur until Piers was bucking wildly inside her. She was moaning his name in a low husky voice as he fondled her breasts kneading them in time to her rhythm which changed pace as she screamed and ground her hips in to his as she squeezed her muscles tight around him. He was seconds behind her as he found his climax again and exploded inside her.

"I think you thanked me" he joked as she landed on him and he held her heaving chest to his as they bought their hearts and breathing back under control.

"I want us to be married as soon as possible" he told her "I don't want to waste another second of my life without you."

"I did think I wanted a long engagement but I don't know now. It seems pointless to wait when I know this is so right."

"But you'll want to do this right too, I'm thinking a big wedding are you?"

"I don't have much family to invite, I suppose I should contact my Father when we set a date but I don't need him to do the giving away of the bride bit, he gave me away the day he walked out on Mum. I'll give myself away or maybe a friend can do it."

"I don't have a large family either but I have lots of business friends and if you invite Kay and Shelly…"

"If I invite Kay and Shelly? If? Those two are my bridesmaids Piers! Kay is already dieting!"

"But she doesn't know your answer yet?"

"No but she guessed, she's very perceptive that one. I'll call her tomorrow I said I would call her before Monday."

"They can meet some of my single friends at the wedding and now that you've said yes will you be my guest at a charity function I have to attend next Saturday? I'd like to show you off as the future Lady Susan."

"Lady Susan?"

I'm a Sir which will make you my dear, a Lady."

"A Lady?"

"And a very deserving one, will you come?"

"I don't have anything to wear to a ball."

"We can remedy that this afternoon or tomorrow."

"Can we do it tomorrow? Only I'm a bit tired and there is, well I have a confession to make actually."

Piers raised an eyebrow; "Go on."

"There's a Doctor Who marathon on Watch this afternoon and evening. I'm… well I'm a fan."

"I thought you might be when I saw you staring at... David Tennant was it in Hamlet?"

"Yes I do enjoy his Doctor the best but I liked Christopher Ecclestone too."

"Not in to the old stuff then?"

"It wasn't as big in Australia as it is now back then. So tell me Piers who was your Doctor?"

"Well and please remember I am younger than I look" he ran his hand through his grey hair; "I suppose it would be the one with the car or the scarf, but I do remember one with celery in his button hole. Decorative vegetables whatever next?"

She laughed "That's 3, 4 and 5. But do you mind if we just curl up on the sofa and watch Watch?"

"Not at all, why are you so tired though?"

"I think its nervous energy. I've been thinking about weddings and marriage all week, last weekend we were at your country estate and then being at your penthouse and you here and Arthur this morning; it's been a big week!"

He kissed her hair before replying, "Yes I guess it has and I got back in touch with Claudette. A quiet afternoon on the sofa sounds fine actually but don't you have all the DVD's anyway I'm sure I saw them around here somewhere?"

"Yes I do but when it's on I like to watch… if I can."

"What are you going to do when David leaves? They've announced the new guy too now haven't they?"

"I'm going to cry on you and you are not going to tease me if you know what's good for you. As for the new guy I'll give it a go but I have doubts, I just don't see him as the Doctor but I'll try and if the writings good it'll be fine. If not then it was good fun while it lasted."

"I hope you'll never say that about us."

"I don't need to hope. I know I won't. Now we should get lunch together before Doctor Who starts."

She pulled him up and they dressed casually before making a pick and mix lunch together and settling on the sofa with additional snacks and drinks. He held her when she cried at Doomsday and laughed with her at expellairmus and promised not to laugh when the Tenth Doctor left and that he would buy her the specials box set when it was released.

Sue was secretly relieved that she had revealed her Whovian status and that Piers seemed to enjoy the afternoon too.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

They went to bed early as Sue was tired again; she reassured Piers that is was just the result of a long and exciting week. He couldn't help but worry a little but she looked well so he went along with her reasoning and held her as she went to sleep.

They slept in and decided to have brunch in town before hitting the shops. She was excited to be ball gown shopping but a little concerned about price. She had checked her balance and decided she needed to look in the budget ranges.

Piers was tucking in to a full English breakfast but Sue had opted for toast with strawberry jam and an apple cinnamon muffin. She sipped her coffee and grimaced, she passed it to Piers saying, "Does this taste right to you?"

He sipped it and nodded, "Tastes fine why?"

"You can have it. I'll grab a juice."

"Let me." He said rising before she had the chance to.

He got her an orange juice and bought it back. "That better?"

She tasted it and said, "Much. Thanks, that just tasted weird."

In the back of her mind there was a tiny seed of doubt forming. She was unusually tired and now the coffee had tasted weird. She knew she hadn't missed a pill and the one she had taken late was taken well within the safe time. Thinking back to this morning she remembered there was just one tablet left in her current pack meaning she should have her period by Wednesday. She'd worry about it then if it didn't show up. Now she had shopping to attend to! Smiling brightly she asked Piers, "So are you ready to be bored silly while I try on a dozen dresses?"

"I won't be bored, I will be looking at the beautiful woman I love trying on beautiful gowns."

"You're really rather sweet you know."

"I try." He said smiling.

He had taken her to a high end boutique and she was feeling distinctly intimidated. He seemed quite at home and had cornered an assistant who was currently measuring Sue and suggesting different styles to compliment her figure. Piers had nodded and asked her to bring a selection of gowns that she thought would suit Sue.

"Don't I get to have a look through the racks?" she asked a little anxiously.

"Oh I'm sorry, of course you do. We can look while she does. Come on."

Sue headed to have a look and Piers noted that she was checking the price labels before she even looked at the gowns, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for one I can afford" she whispered to him.

Drawing her away he whispered quietly to her, "Please don't look at the prices; your life is going to change a little now. Charity functions and balls will become commonplace. If that makes you uncomfortable… I had thought I'd be paying and I also thought I would be buying several gowns today."

Her small "Oh" said it all.

"I thought you'd enjoy this."

"I will, I just thought I'd be paying and I'd be buying one gown for Saturday. I hadn't looked further afield than that."

"We can leave if you need more time?"

"No I'm good, I just need to take things a bit further in my head don't I?"

He smiled kindly, "You're doing fine, now just relax and enjoy it and let me spoil you a little please."

She nodded and started looking again with a view to what she actually liked rather than what the price tag was. Her personal shopper arrived back with an armful of gowns for her to try and Sue had selected some herself.

"I'll come out wearing each gown shall I?"

"Yes please I want to see my stunning fiancé in everything."

Her shopper helped her change and before she went out in each dress she fussed with Sue's hair. She had brought along several pairs of shoes to try with the gowns and items of jewellery with which to dress her neck.

Piers was appreciative of all of the dresses but Sue was aware that some suited her more than others; and after a long afternoon shopping and after the store had officially closed she had a short list of five dresses and 3 pairs of shoes that she could wear with them. She was still deliberating when Piers came up behind her and circled her waist saying, "Why don't I buy them all? They are all my favourite and you looked beautiful in them all."

"But, Piers… It's too much."

"I promise it isn't; you will need more by the end of the year but for now we have made a good start on a formal wardrobe for you."

She frowned.

"No don't frown. I promise you this is fine. It's easier for a man; a few good suits, tuxedos and then we can ring the changes with shirts and ties but I want to show you off."

"Will I ever wear these gowns more than once?"

"You will but with different accessories, different jewellery and never in the same year."

"It sounds complicated."

"I'll help you. Let me treat you?"

She finally acquiesced and felt a thrill of excitement when they left the boutique laden with bags. Piers hailed a taxi back to where the car was parked which Sue giggled over, "I have never taken a taxi to a car park before."

"First time for everything my love, you will model those all for me again won't you? I couldn't show my appreciation properly back in there." His voice was low and husky and his pupils were dilated with desire.

"Behave until we get home!"

"But you will won't you?"

"If that's what you want." She said, getting into the spirit of the moment.

"Oh that's not all I want Susan." His voice sent shivers running up her spine and she suddenly couldn't wait to get home.

When they arrived at the car park Sue insisted on taking some of the bags from Piers and they laid the bags containing the gowns as flat as they could on the back seat, "These need to be hung up as soon as we get home. I'd hate for them to get creased."

"They won't. Mummy used to hang her dresses in her bathroom, she said the creases dropped out in the steam…" he smiled a little sadly and continued, "...it's strange what I remember sometimes."

"Memories pop up all the time Piers. Its how we hold the people we love inside us when they are gone… and I'll remember what she did now and do it as well. Carry on a little tradition."

He gave her a small smile and drove them home. When they arrived home Sue tried to lift the slight melancholy mood by making a suggestion.

"We need to change my answer machine message."

"We do?"

"Yes we need to include you in it."

He looked puzzled, "Why?"

"Because, you fool, that is what couples do."

He beamed, "Is it? Can we do mine as well?"

"We can do yours when we are there during the week."

After much hilarity and after three attempts they had a new message. All Piers had contributed were the words *and Piers* but it was he who had caused it to be recorded three times by coming in at the wrong time and messing up pressing record twice.

Sue made a simple supper which they enjoyed with a glass of wine each and then after showering together Piers was insistent that the gowns were modelled before bed. Taking Piers into the bedroom with a wink Sue said, "I'll need help with the fastenings, doing them up and…"

"…taking them down" Piers added in a voice thick with desire.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Fortyone

The working week passed in a blur. They were together every evening staying at Sue's apartment until Thursday when they moved back to the Penthouse for the weekend and the charity ball.

During Friday's lunchtime Sue had taken herself to Boots and bought herself a pregnancy test. She had finished her pill on Monday and had expected her period on Wednesday and it had failed to show up. She was still tired and the smell of coffee was now making her feel nauseous and she was terrified.

Yes they had discussed children and yes they had agreed they both wanted them but this was totally unplanned; they were only just engaged but at least he had asked her and she had told him yes before this had happened.

"Stop it!" she told herself "You don't even know for sure yet" but she did, the test was just to confirm what she already knew.

Piers had cooked supper that night and when she'd cleared away she pleaded a headache and went to lie down in the bedroom.

Closing the door behind her she drew the curtains and pulled the test out of her handbag before going in to the en suite. She read the instructions through carefully but she knew they were all the same; you peed on a stick and waited two minutes which she did.

She wasn't all that surprised as she looked at the test in her hand two minutes later. Two blue lines. She was pregnant.

She opened the en suite door in something of a daze and sat on the end of the bed. What would he think? What did she think? Would he want to get married now or later when the baby was born? Oh God she'd only just got the thought of marriage clear in her head and now this. Would he think she had done this to trap him? Where would they live, her job! It was just too much and she realised when she heard Piers turning the door knob that she was sobbing,

Hurriedly she tried to hide her tears and the stick she was still holding and failed miserably at both endeavours. He was on his knees and in front of her in seconds, "Why are you crying? What's wrong? Is it your head? I can call a doctor."

Shaking her head she answered, "No it's not my head, I… took a test… a doctor might be a good idea."

He was puzzled and asked, "A doctor? Are you sick?"

"No I'm not sick, but Piers… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen… I'm pregnant."

Her tears were falling fast now and Piers' look of concern creased in to a massive smile.

"You're pregnant? With a baby? With my baby? Oh Susan that's wonderful… isn't it?"

His hand had moved to stroke her tummy and she placed hers on top of his, "It is but… I'm scared, we hadn't planned this."

"Not planned it no, but it's happened, nature found a way and that's brilliant darling" he paused, "Do you feel sick?"

She smiled for the first time since seeing the two blue lines, "It's a little early for that. I can't be more than two weeks in. Look" and she handed him the test.

"Two blue lines, does that mean its twin boys?" He asked hopefully.

She laughed at his ignorance, "No it could just as easily be two girls or what's more likely is just one baby."

"We have to get you to a doctor."

"No, no we don't. Its fine, women have been doing this for generations. I'll call and make an appointment with my GP on Monday."

"Women have been dying from this for generations too." He couldn't keep the slight note of panic out of his voice.

"Oh Piers that's so rare nowadays. I promise I'll be fine. I'm fit, I'm healthy. I'm just having a baby."

"You're just having MY baby and you will allow me to worry and spoil you rotten. Very precious cargo in there." He stroked her stomach.

"Thank you." She said with relief.

"Whatever for?"

"For being so good about this. I was worried you'd think I'd done it to trap you or… well I don't know what I was thinking; to be honest I was panicking."

"Well the only thing I want to do quicker is marry you. I'd like us all to have the same name if that is what you want?"

"Of course it's what I want."

"How soon will you show?" he asked still gently stroking her stomach.

"Not before three or four months if I'm lucky."

"Then we need to be married in three months." He said with assurance.

"Can we arrange something that quickly?"

"I have people who can help us, especially you. I don't want you getting stressed or too busy. What about work?"

"I can still work Piers." she laughed.

"But," he asked quietly, "You won't want to work after the baby is born will you?"

"No, I don't think I will want to. I want to be a hands-on Mum and no Nanny either. At least to start with."

"Not even a night time Nanny?"

"No. I want to be able to breastfeed and do this our way not what some school taught a well-to-do girl to do."

"We'll need to make one home a base for us all."

"Well my place isn't big enough and here, well it's big but it's not what I'd call a family home."

"The country house?"

"Is it too far from town?"

"No I can probably work from home and only go in to the office once or twice a week."

"Will you want to keep this on?" She was startled at how quickly his mind worked to overcome any problems she could think of.

"Yes I think so and maybe we should let yours to cover the mortgage."

"Or I could sell it."

"No I think you should keep it for now"

"Why?"

"I want you to be completely sure of what you are doing and it's a sound investment too."

"I have absolutely no doubts about marrying you Piers. But I will hold onto the flat if you think I should. Look at you, ever the business man."

"Yes, I am good at that I'll grant you. And there is one thing I must insist on."

"Oh yes?"

"Arthur. I can't have you riding him while you are pregnant. I just can't."

He bowed his head and she looked at him with love in her eyes; his twin fears had just collided. Riding took his Father and child birth stole his Mother. She placed her hand on his chin and raised his head, when he was looking at her she spoke, "I understand. I won't ride him until we've had the baby and my doctor says I can. I promise. I'll visit him; take him an apple or a carrot but no more riding."

She put her arms around him, he was still knelt in front of her and he placed his ear against her stomach as if listening to their child within.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Fortytwo

Sue was up early on Saturday and crept out of the bedroom to sit and think in the living room. She sat in front of the wall of glass that made up the back of Piers' apartment and thought. She had tried coffee again and it had made her heave so she was sipping orange juice.

She sighed, there was no denying it, she was bloody terrified. She knew she looked the part in the dress and shoes but this wasn't her at all. Her thoughts turned to her hair and makeup and she wondered if Kay would be free to help her fix herself up. She could tell her in private about the baby too. It was still too early to call on a Saturday but she'd call her later.

She was still seated at the windows when Piers came out of the bedroom.

"I wondered where you were, are you feeling OK?"

"I'm OK, a little nervous actually would you mind if I asked Kay over to help me with my hair and makeup? She is a whizz with the straighteners."

"I don't mind at all. Actually I'd like to meet her, you and she are very close aren't you?"

"We work on the same floor so I see her every day at work and yes she's been a good friend."

"Then if she's important to you she is going to become important to me and I'd like to get to know her better. Call her, will she be up? Call her before she makes other plans."

Sue checked the time and placed the call. Kay was awake and had not planned anything so it was decided that Piers would collect her and she'd come for lunch. They'd drop her home on the way to the ball when John would be driving.

"I'd better have a wash and think about what I'm making for lunch then." said Piers.

"Don't go to too much trouble, Kay won't expect it and we'll be eating well tonight. Just do a selection of cold meats, cheeses, nice breads and salads, oh and can we please have a gooey desert? The baby's sweet tooth is acting up!"

"Hmmm, that sounds like an excuse I'd better get used to hearing." He said grinning and stroking her tummy again. "I'll go to Tesco on the way to Kay's. Is she far?"

Sue gave him the address and Piers pulled a face.

"I know but she didn't have any help and it's all she can afford to rent at the moment."

"Maybe you can offer her your place? It's in a much nicer and safer area."

"That is a fantastic idea Piers, I know she'd look after it and I don't want to make money, just cover the mortgage. I'll offer it to her this afternoon. We won't need an agency either she can give notice and move in!"

"You are sounding excited. I can see the wheels in your head turning from here."

"I am excited I know she doesn't like where she is; she hates going out after dark there and doesn't answer her door either. This is a win/win situation. I love it!"

"Glad I could help then. Would you like some toast before I go and wash?"

"Oh, yes please. You take such good care of me and I think I can manage that now. Can I tell her about the baby too?"

"If you can trust her to keep quiet for a bit then yes."

"I trust her."

"Tell her then, but I don't think we should tell anyone else just yet."

Sue looked up sharply, "Why? Are you ashamed?"

"Ashamed? Do I look ashamed? I am delighted sweetheart, it's just that I have so little that isn't made public knowledge so fast I'd like to enjoy this for a while. Something that is just ours, together. Is that alright?"

She nodded, "Sorry I'm just a little sensitive still."

"Don't be, I understand but please know this, nothing you do will ever make me ashamed. OK?"  
She nodded and sighed with contentment as she watched him walk to the kitchen.

He made some toast and after showering he left to go and get ready to shop and collect Kay.

As Sue ate her toast she marvelled at how well everything was going. Piers was delighted about an unexpected baby and she'd be able to get Kay out of that dive she was renting. And in three or four months she'd be Lady Susan Pomfrey.

When she'd finished eating she went to get dressed before pulling out the five gowns. As she still hadn't decided on which one to wear; she hoped Kay would help her with that decision. It might come down to the shoes though as she wanted to be comfortable and one pair where already more comfortable; but three of the gowns could be worn with them. She wished that she had also purchased one or two of the necklaces they had put on her in the shop to show off the dresses... she had her diamond studs but she had nothing really nice to put around her neck and all of the dresses had low necklines... oh well she would have to hope the earrings were enough.

When Piers left she took herself off for a bath, she hoped it would relax her and then she and Kay would have all afternoon to try dresses and hairstyles. She smiled as she thought about how indulgent that sounded. Usually her weekends were all about getting on top of her housework so she could start a new week without guilt.

In the car Piers was debating whether or not to show Kay the pendant he had bought Susan. He wanted to give it to her for that evening but he wasn't sure how it would be received. When he pulled up he was relieved to find Kay was waiting for him, the idea of parking his vehicle in this area of town had been giving him serious cause for concern, she really needed to be out of this area and fast.

He introduced himself to Sue's friend and shook her hand as she settled in and fastened her seatbelt. She was watching him carefully as he eased the car back into the London traffic and headed back to a safer part of town.

In the car he took a chance and showed her the necklace, "What do you think? Too soon?

Kay was impressed at the taste he had shown in buying her such a perfect pendant. "I think she'll love it, she has the ear rings but I know she couldn't run to the pendant as well."

"I thought I'd give it to her tonight just before we leave, kind of a finishing touch but I don't want to push her in to accepting gifts. She's a little sensitive about it."

"She's just used to doing things alone and her way, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Oh I know and I wouldn't want her any other way, it's refreshing. I'm used to women who were always looking to me to give them more. Susan's different she knows what she wants and won't let me do more for her than she is comfortable with. I'm learning to ask if she is happy with the way things are. Her happiness means everything to me."

Kay had been ready to reserve judgement on this man who had come in and swept her friend off her feet, but looking at his face as he talked about Sue she knew she had nothing to worry about. He was about as besotted as it was possible to be. She knew he loved her and that was enough for Kay.

When they arrived he showed her in, and as her jaw dropped Sue laughed and said, "Yeah I know he told me he had an 'apartment!' But listen I need to talk to you so while Piers makes lunch let me show you around."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Fortythree

Sue enjoyed showing Kay around the apartment she was beginning to think of as hers as well as Piers' and when they were in the second bedroom she made her suggestion that Kay rent her place from her.

"I need someone there I can trust and I'm not interested in making money I just want to cover my mortgage so the rent will be a lot less than the going rate for the area and it has a parking space."

"You don't need to sell me on the idea! I'd love to move in but I can't afford to go beyond what I'm paying now."

"What are you paying there now?"

Kay told her and Sue's jaw dropped, "For that?"

"Hey it's not that bad, when I close the door it's quite nice… but there have been some break-ins recently and my neighbour was mugged and hospitalised two weeks ago. He was literally putting his key in his lock and then they beat him unconscious. They ransacked his flat as well."

"Christ! You never said! Is he OK?"

"Yeah he's back home now and he's insured but it's a bit scary. You know what I'm like about going out after dark."

"Well listen, my mortgage payment isn't as much as that so you'll be saving money as well."

"I'll take it then but I have two months on my lease to go. But two months and I'll be out of there and in yours if that isn't too soon?"

"I hadn't given it much thought to be honest Piers only suggested you having the place this morning when I told him your address."

"Yeah he didn't want to leave that pretty motor parked there." Catching sight of Sue's face she added, "Oh he wasn't rude… I could just tell. I don't like parking my car there either; you know I usually leave it at work over the weekend."

They were still talking when Piers called that lunch was ready and they went through to find he had set out a buffet in the living room overlooking the gorgeous view of London that he enjoyed.

As they were eating Piers asked, "Did you tell her?"

"Oh yes I told her all about my apartment, she'd like to move in as soon as possible but she has two months left on her lease so that gives us time for me to move out. I wish she could move in sooner though there have been break-ins and a really serious mugging; they beat a man unconscious and ransacked his flat."

Kay looked down embarrassed before saying, "It's OK really. I don't go out much and inside I've made my place nice and cosy."

Piers was thinking and spoke slowly, "If you don't have any objection Kay, I might be able to help you out." He was learning to always ask a woman's permission before taking charge, "I want Susan here as soon as possible anyway and she wants you out of where you are quickly too, and after hearing that so do I. How about I pay your lease up and we can help you move in next weekend?"

Kay just looked even more embarrassed. "Thank you, that's very generous of you but I can't let you do that. I can't afford to pay you back."

Sue spoke next, "Listen there's more, we haven't told anyone else and I need you to keep this a secret for now but we found out last night… I'm pregnant. So you'd be doing Piers a favour, he wants me here so he can look after me and I'm going to worry about you there. In fact this week I want a text every evening letting me know you've got home safely OK? I'm not happy with you there and a week is plenty of time to pack up your stuff and mine. My place is furnished and you can have all that too included in the rent so what do you say? Please let us help you?"

Kay had squealed when Sue had told her she was pregnant and thrown her arms around her but she had listened to what Sue had said and she knew herself that this was a marvellous opportunity for her.

"I will. Yes I will, but I'm paying you two back. I don't know when but I am. You've told me your mortgage is less than I am paying now so I'll make a standing order out to you for what I am paying now until I've covered what Piers is paying for me."

Sue opened her mouth to argue but Kay jumped in with, "And don't argue or I'll stay put and you can charge someone else the going rate for an apartment like yours."

"You're impossible."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I'm choosing to accept it as one and you can't make me do anything else!" she said laughing.

"So I'm moving out this week and you are moving in on Saturday" Sue said with an air of finality.

Kay nodded, "Looks like it. I don't know how to thank you both."

"Well I've an idea, first you can help me clear away."

"I'll do that" interjected Piers.

"No you won't you shopped and prepared lunch we'll clear up and then Kay you can help me sort out this." Sue held up her curly locks in despair, "I need this straightening to within an inch of its life and you can help me choose which gown to wear too."

"And don't take too long about it. Remember I need to see it before we leave as well."

Sue looked questioningly at Kay who tapped her nose knowingly.

"You'll find out later, now come on let's away. We'll have this stuff cleared away in a jiffy. Oh and Piers, you can't come in until I say so OK. I need time to work my magic on your fiancé."

Sue pretended to be insulted, "Humph! I don't take that long to scrub up!"

"Ah but now that you are pregnant we need to practise your enigmatic secret smile! The I-know-something-you-don't-know look."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Fortyfour

Once a dress was selected Kay set to work on straightening Sue's hair and then they started on styles. Perversely they settled on a style where most of Sue's hair was piled on her head and fixed in place with several diamante clips. Kay then pulled some hair out and used tongs to curl that around her face. Kay then suggested that Sue put in her diamond ear rings to match her engagement ring. When she was finished Sue looked absolutely stunning and when she came out of the bedroom Piers' jaw hit the floor.

"You look even more beautiful than you did this morning and I doubted that was possible."

"Flatterer." She said but she smiled and secretly preened under his admiration.

"No I mean it. You do, and I have one last thing I'd like to put on you, close your eyes please."

Sue looked at Kay, who nodded,

"Go on do it."

Piers placed the matching necklace around her neck and said, "It's nowhere near as beautiful as the woman it adorns but I hope you like it. You can open them now."

Sue's hand flew to her neck as she looked down, "Oh Piers! You bought it after all."

"I did and I asked Kay if you'd accept it, so if you're angry shout at her!"

"How could I be angry with Kay when she can do this with my hair?"

"Well you aren't allowed to be angry with me; she said you'd love it."

"And I do and I love both of you as well. I'm not angry."

Kay checked her watch, "It's time for you two to leave."

"We are taking you home first."

"You'll be late; I'll be fine on the tube."

"Absolutely not! You are going home with us. John will be waiting and he knows we are going to drop you home first so come on."

Sue asked for John to wait while they watched Kay go into her flat and she waved from her window before they left. Sue was delighted to be getting Kay away from this part of town one more week and they'd both have much more up market addresses and she'd have a tenant that she trusted implicitly.

A short while later the car pulled up outside a very exclusive hotel surrounded by paparazzi. Sue felt very nervous as they walked in but she clung to Piers and he steered her around showing her off and beaming so broadly he looked like a dog with two tails.

After mingling for some time Sue began to relax. She was feeling thirsty and Piers was deep in conversation so she whispered to him, "I'm just going to get a mineral water, come and find me when you're done." He squeezed her hand before releasing her.

She was seated on a stool at the bar drinking her water through a straw when she was accosted by none other than Mike Galbraith.

"Hello doll, I saw you walk in and I just knew I had to come and say hi. I never expected to catch you hanging out with the upper crust. But what are you doing with an old bloke like that? Couldn't you do any better after me?"

Sue rolled her eyes and did her best to ignore his jibe, "I see you're married now, I take it Mummy chose and approved her."

Sue was looking askance at Mike and she was delighted to see that Mrs Galbraith, now deep in conversation across the room struck her as cold and aloof. Still, she WAS married to Mike Galbraith so maybe that was why.

"Well to be honest with you Susie..."

"The name's Susan or Sue but of course you know that."

"Yeah, to be honest with you Sue I think she's seeing someone else. If you ever get bored of finding grey hairs in your bed you can always look me up, no questions asked." His hand stroked up her arm and she moved further away as if she had been scorched.

At that moment Piers arrived at her side and she reached out a hand to him again. Piers whispered to her so that only she could hear, "I'm so sorry you had to be alone with him" and then louder to Mike, "As I live and breathe if it isn't little Mike Galbraith. I suppose you know that I gained the controlling interest in your Father's company last week. I do hope there is a good man at the top. I'd hate to have to come in and behave ruthlessly. Give your Father my best."

He steered Sue away as she clung to him he was whispering platitudes to her. Seeing Mike and then being insulted by him had left her feeling rather vulnerable. Piers had expertly steered her to an outside bench and she leant against him as he held her close.

"I really am sorry I came as soon as I saw him near you. I didn't know he'd be here but if he so much as speaks to you again I will crush his entire family."

Sue was close to tears but was regaining control of herself, "Do you really have a controlling interest in his family business?"

"Yes I do I've been quietly buying shares as they have become available and as of, I think Thursday, I'd become the controlling shareholder."

"Why?"

"Because he hurt you. I resolved when you told me to make him pay. If the company is well run I won't change anything. It will be enough for him to know I could if I chose to."

"I wouldn't want to be your enemy."

"And I wouldn't want to be anyone who wronged you so I'd say we are even. Now if you want we can slip away? I can have John here in approximately 30 seconds."

"Could we? And where does he lurk?"

"He's been my driver for a long time and he knows my habits. I'll call him now."

Piers placed the call and true to his word less than a minute later they were walking out and climbing in to the car. Once inside Piers asked, "I've been thinking, sweetheart will you let me get a packer in for you and Kay?"

"What do you mean?"

"A company that comes in and packs up for you, then on Saturday maybe I can have some staff from the country come in and move your stuff to my, I mean OUR apartment and Kay's stuff to yours."

"Is there time to arrange that?"

"Absolutely, I have contacts, all I need to do is call in a few favours."

"Well if it's as easy as that yes I'm sure Kay will be grateful. She doesn't have a lot but she'd have to do it all in the evenings and alone. And I wanted to say how much I appreciate your helping her get out of her tenancy so fast, she really scared me when she told me what's been going on around her place."

"It made me fearful too to be honest, I'm more than happy to help and I think we'll be seeing a bit more of her now. I have a feeling she will be your co conspirator in wedding plans, am I right?"

"You might be, I'd like her and Shelly to be my bridesmaids have you any ideas about a best man or ushers?"

"I had an idea for my best man. A mate of mine that I'm in business with, his names Brendan and you can tell Kay he is single too. Hmmm if he is my best man and she is your chief bridesmaid they may have to partner each other on the dance floor and sit together at the top table at the reception. Do you think she'd like that?"

They had arrived home now and were leaving the lift when Sue turned and hugged and kissed Piers hard.

"What was that for?" he said laughing a little.

"Nothing.; I just love you and now that we are home I think I'm going to need help with all the buttons that run down the back of this gown, do you think you can help me Piers?"

She took his hand and walked him to the bedroom door, as he closed it behind him he flexed his fingers saying, "Buttons, my lady, are a speciality of mine."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Fortyfive

They spent Sunday very lazily making love and reading the papers and Sue called Kay with Piers' proposal regarding getting packers in. Kay was very grateful as she had been to all the supermarkets and come home with very few boxes, but she had made a start by packing her out of season clothing into a suitcase and wrapping ornaments in newspaper. Sue joked that she had done nothing all day and that Kay made her feel tired just telling her what she had done. She finished the call by promising to show Kay around her apartment properly and introduce her to her new neighbours after work tomorrow.

When Monday morning arrived Sue had bolted from bed and in to the en suite, Piers had followed her when he head realised what was wrong and had held her hair back for her. When she was done he washed a face cloth out in warm water and passed it to her along with her toothbrush. She muttered her thanks.

"Can I get you some toast, water, anything?"

"Maybe a slice of toast, dry though please."

"You should stay at home today."

"I can't stay at home, this is normal and it could get a lot worse. I'll be OK. Could you just get me some toast and juice please?"

She knew she had all but dismissed him but she knew that this could just be the start of weeks of bad mornings. Sighing she stood up and washed her face again, brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash. She dressed and was relieved to find that her skirt was no tighter yet which meant the only changes were internal. Piers was still insistent that no one else know until at least 12 weeks in to the pregnancy and she understood why so had agreed with him.

She had managed to drag herself in to the kitchen where Piers had made toast and poured her some juice. He watched her as she forced some down.

"I want you to stay at home today; in fact I want you to stop working."

She sat down heavily and stared at her food, "I do feel awful and I do need to see my GP. I just feel so sick, it's horrible and I have my class tonight as well."

"So take a day off and see your doctor. I can come with you today. Then we can pick up Kay after work and show her the apartment properly. What do you say? I'm sure you can make up one week, can't you?"

It sounded so tempting; to just crawl in to bed for a while longer and go and see the doctor later and be with Piers as well, she nodded, "I'm going back to bed then, I'll call Durie and Kay from the bedroom and yeah I've got one more week after tonight before study leave and exams so yeah I can make a week up."

"And I'll make an appointment for this afternoon with your doctor and there's one more thing I'd like you to consider."

"Yeah?"

"I'd really like for you to change to my family doctor and consider having this baby in a private hospital?"

"One thing at a time Piers for now I just want to see someone and talk about how bloody awful I feel."

He steered her back to bed, and she let him undress her and put her to bed. She texted Kay promising to call her later and left a voice message for Durie saying she would call him later as well before letting herself go back to sleep.

When she next woke she was pleasantly surprised to find she felt much, much, better. She got up and went through to the living room where Piers had set himself up and was working from home.

"How are you feeling? You look better."

"I feel much better. I'll definitely go in tomorrow. Did you get me an appointment?"

"Yes we are booked in at 4 I thought we could collect Kay afterwards."

"Oh I have to call her and Durie. I'll do that now."

She took herself back to the bedroom and called Durie first to explain she thought she'd be in tomorrow, he was dismissive and she realised she needed to try and keep him sweet so just thanked him and hung up. The call to Kay was much more enjoyable partly because she was in on the secret, she sympathised and was excited when Sue said they'd collect her and show her the apartment properly. While she was on the phone Piers came in and asked Sue to get Kay to have a spare key cut so the packers could go in on Thursday and Friday while she was at work. Sue passed that on and reminded her to wait if they were late because they would be on their way.

Piers carried on working while Sue fired up her laptop and decided to try and remove some of her ignorance concerning pregnancy. He was seated on the sofa and she joined him but scooted up the end and tucked her feet under herself. As she researched she stretched out and her feet were resting on Piers leg; as he read reports she realised he was stroking the soles of her feet which was relaxing her to the point of sleep again.

At 3 o clock he snapped his laptop shut and startled her awake, "Oh sorry I must have dropped off again."

"Yes you did. We need to be having much earlier nights and I am probably to blame for you falling asleep I was playing with your feet."

"Yeah I'm blaming you if anyone asks."

"Well to be fair you are growing a whole new person in there. It's tiring work. Come on, time to go and have impending parenthood confirmed."

When they arrived Piers was irritated to find the practise was running about 15 minutes late,

"This doesn't happen in Harley Street you know."

"Shhh, we'll be going in soon."

When they did get in Piers voiced his desire to have Susan seen by a private doctor and he was surprised to find that after some tests her GP agreed with him. As a slightly older first-time Mother she was at a slightly higher risk of certain conditions and her initial tests had shown an inclination towards gestational diabetes. As such, and even though Sue wasn't entirely happy, her GP was pleased to refer her to Piers' family doctor and also to refer her to the private hospital The Portland.

When they came out they had to hurry to collect Kay on time and it wasn't until they were in the car that Sue was able to say anything.

"You ganged up on me in there."

"No. I just want what is best for you and the baby. So does your doctor by the way."

She couldn't argue with that and when she told Kay about it at her apartment Kay sided with Piers for the same reasons saying, "Whatever is best for the baby is best for you."

"Not going to win this one am I?"

Kay shook her head and said, "But look I still do as you tell me" she held her spare key up, "I got a key cut."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Fortysix

Sue enjoyed showing Kay around her apartment. Kay had been there a couple of times for dinner but she was looking at it now through the eyes of a potential tenant. Her enthusiasm was infectious and it was obvious she was going to be a lot happier here than in her current place.

Sue introduced her to her immediate neighbours and was pleased to see that despite Kay's usual reticence with new people she had been smiling and seemed to enjoy the introductions.

On the way back to Kay's current place Piers had insisted that they eat out and had treated them all to a meal in a small and intimate Italian restaurant. Kay had gone very quiet during the meal and when she got up to go to the ladies Sue had immediately jumped up and followed her.

"What's wrong?"

Kay shook her head and pushed her way in to a stall. Sue waited and when Kay was washing her hands she cornered her by the basins.

"We're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine; come on Piers will wonder what's wrong."

"Well he can wonder. I am too now, spit it out what's wrong?"

Kay sighed heavily, "Part of it is that you two are being so generous. First you offer me your place at well below the going rate, then Piers pays off my lease. Then he organises packers for me and then you buy me dinner. I can't compete with that. The second part is silly, it's selfish and I hate myself for feeling like it but you're going to leave work in a few months and I'm going to miss you something rotten."

"Oh you silly woman! OK one I need a tenant and you need a new place. I'd much prefer a tenant who I trust and know and you are saving me money because if I rented to someone I don't know I'd need to use an agency and pay them a fee. And I never wanted to make money from the rent. Least of all from a friend. I just need to cover my mortgage and I am.

Piers has paid your lease because we care about you and want you out of that area before you end up mugged or worse. He is organising packers for me so why not for you? And yeah we bought you dinner, so? And as for missing me for all you know my replacement might be a much better friend than I am and you aren't getting rid of me that easily!"

"I told you it was silly" mumbled Kay.

"Come on we need to get back to Piers before he sends out a search party; he's a little over protective."

Kay smiled, "He has reason to be."

"That's better; now keep smiling please and stop being so quiet. Honestly just say thanks to Piers and he'll be more than happy."

When they returned Piers raised an eyebrow at Sue and she shook her head slightly to indicate everything was fine. Again when they dropped Kay home they waited until she was inside and had waved from her window.

"I hate this area." Sue said as she sat back in her seat and Piers pulled out into the moving traffic.

"She won't be here for much longer."

"I know but it's horrible that she has to hide indoors and it's made her so withdrawn."

"What was wrong earlier?"

"I'm not sure really, she was saying that we have done too much for her and she can't repay us. I pointed out that if I rented to anyone else I'd need to use a letting agency so she is saving me money. I think that helped."

"I have an idea. You know I mentioned Brendan as my best man?"

Sue nodded.

"Well he's single and has been for a while. I could ask him to provide a little muscle on Saturday. I think he'd be really good for her and if there is no spark we could use a little help anyway."

"Matchmaking darling?"

"Introducing. And they will need to know each other a little before the wedding. Speaking of which tomorrow I will call around some venues and churches, do you have a preference?"

"Can we look at some later on the net?"

Piers nodded "But we may be restricted on dates I'd like to marry you as soon as practical." He smiled at her and her heart lifted at the prospect of being with him for the rest of her life.

When they arrived home they were both on the sofa looking at venues, one in particular had caught Sue's eye. It wasn't a church but the union could be blessed and they could also host the reception in a function room. No Saturday's were available but a Friday just 10 weeks away was.

"We could do that." Piers said indulgently.

"Is there time? I mean I need a dress and invites and… well everything."

"I have people who can help us and your friends will help you."

"We could…"

"I can place a hold on the date and we can sleep on it?"

Sue moved closer to Piers and traced a line through his shirt down his chest, "Can we do more than sleep?"

"You're feeling better!"

"Oh yes and I'm feeling a lot more besides" her voice had dropped an octave and was thick with desire as her hand travelled down and over the bulge in his trousers.

"Don't we have to be careful? I mean what if I hurt the baby?"

"I promise you won't hurt me or the baby, it's safely cocooned. Now kiss me please."

He did and in minutes Sue had removed his shirt and was tracing the same line down his skin and caressing his nipples with her fingers until they were hard and erect. Moving down his body she opened his trousers and gripped his stiffening shaft in her hands until he moaned in to her mouth as she kissed him.

"I want you" she breathed in his ear.

Moving his hands down to her skirt he unbuttoned it and moved it over her hips as she wriggled out of it. With his fly undone and her skirt off two thin pieces of material were all that separated them.

Piers moved his hand and gently stroked her entrance she pushed herself hard against his hand moaning, "Harder" at him.

She was kissing him deeply and passionately but he was being cautious still and she asked him to remove her panties. When he had she lowered his boxers and moved to sit astride him and pulled the waistband of his boxers down until she had exposed his hard and erect cock. Moving forwards on him she took him inside her and pumped hard on him. She wanted him hard and fast and she needed him to realise she wouldn't break and he wouldn't hurt the baby.

He gasped at her, "Slow down, I won't last."

"I don't want you to."

She wanted him hot, hard and fast and she moved on him faster and faster until she felt herself shudder and climax around him which caused him to climax with her as she fell on to his chest breathing heavily.

"That was…" he said breathlessly.

"Yes it was, and look I didn't break either."

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"Make that booking then we can discuss it some more in there, yes" she said with a wicked glint in her eye.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Fortyseven

The next morning Sue again woke up feeling ill, but she managed some dry toast and orange juice and knowing that the feeling would soon pass she got ready for work and Piers drove her in.

She was early and spent a few minutes chatting to Kay and Shelly before sharing a lift with them up to their offices.

She was still talking to Kay when Durie breezed past her saying, "Oh so you managed to come in today then."

She didn't reply but stuck her middle finger up at his retreating back. Kay made sympathetic noises and Sue left to go and face the music.

She got his coffee and took it in to him, "Your coffee Sir, is there anything you need me to get on to straightaway?"

"Your time sheet could use some attention and I've already got my coffee. You can go now."

She left quietly seething and decided to work hard and keep her head down but he was having none of that and the comments stacked up all morning. When he came out to ask her to type something he said, "If you are planning on staying long maybe you could type this for me."

A little later he buzzed her saying, "If you can find time in your busy personal schedule call David in stocks."

And the final straw came when he was waiting for her at her desk after she had paid a visit to the bathroom.

"Where have you been?"

"In the ladies Sir."

"You do realise this isn't a part time job I take it?"

"Yes Sir."

"In that case you will be at your desk when I leave my office or you will work through your lunch time."

"You know that's illegal."

"And so is throwing sick days whenever you feel like a long weekend."

Sue had had enough. She didn't even stop to think about what she did next. It just happened.

"Let me make it easier for you then you jerk. Get a bloody temp in and when she has this entire office in a state of chaos and you are explaining to YOUR boss why nothing is getting done you can tell him it's because your last PA decided she didn't want to work for a WA*KER like you...shove your job up your arse...I quit!"

She picked up her bag and walked to Kay's office. Kay took one look at her and knew something was seriously wrong.

"I need you now, in the ladies please."

Kay, having a reasonable boss, was up immediately and headed for the ladies room in her friends wake. Once inside Sue told her what she had just done and after hugging her Kay told her to go on home. Sue was a little tearful so Kay walked her down to the lifts saying, "Call Piers and go and put your feet up."

When Sue left, Kay immediately dialled Piers' number. When he answered she said, "Piers, it's Kay. Sue is on her way home Durie's been a b*****d all day and she's just told him to stick his job but she's a little upset. I thought you should know."

"Thank you Kay. I wanted her to quit that job anyway so I can't say I'm upset but if she is then I should get home to her as soon as possible. Did Susan ask you to call me?"

"No but she gave me your number the other day when we were discussing moving arrangements."

"I'll go home now she won't be much ahead of me. Thanks again."

"No worries and thank you." Kay was starting to be just a little jealous of how much Piers cared about her friend. Would she ever find a guy who put her needs first like that? Or had her Sue found the last one out there? She sighed and went back to her inbox.

When Sue arrived home she suddenly felt very foolish. If it wasn't for Piers she'd have put up with it, maybe made a complaint to the union but nothing more. But no, she'd just thrown away her entire career on a whim.

Sitting down heavily she gave vent to her frustration and was still tearful when Piers walked in.

"I didn't call you."

"No but you should have. Kay did."

"I was going to but…"

He moved to sit next to her as she again gave way to tears.

"Listen Kay told me what happened; you did the right thing he has no right to treat you like that."

"But I have had time off and I over reacted."

"You were ill on two of those occasions and were caring for me on the third...when was the last time you took any sick leave?...My God sweetheart you're pregnant and even though I don't want it to become public knowledge yet that is no reason for you to put up with his crap. I know you WANT to keep working but you also know it's only a matter of time before you quit anyway...you said yourself you didn't want to be a working mother and I would be delighted if you put your feet up for the next 38 weeks."

She smiled and responded with...

"Yes! You'd be happy to wrap me in cotton wool till after this baby is born."

"I would wrap you in cotton wool forever if it meant no one ever hurt you or made you cry again. I want to go over to that bank and flatten that prick for making you cry."

"Stay here and make me smile again instead."

"Just what would I have to do to make you smile my darling?" he asked with a slight knowing smile.

She began to undo her blouse and his gazed zeroed in on the top of her breasts as they were revealed little by little...she glanced down and saw that another part of his anatomy was paying attention too. She actually wanted him to forget the idea of going to the bank and hurting Alan Durie...she had a sneaking suspicion he would do it. He raised his hand to assist her but she shook her head at said... "No, no. You just watch"

She liked the idea of stripping for him. As she slid her now open blouse from her shoulder his breathing had grown quick and shallow and he couldn't have dragged his eyes away from her creamy breasts in their lacy white bra if his life had depended on it. He flexed his hands as they itched to reach out and touch her but at that moment she rose onto her knees and undid the button and zip of her pencil skirt and shimmied out of it to reveal matching panties and pull up stockings with lace tops. Piers groaned with lust and licked his lips as she settled herself across his burgeoning lap, "I'm still dressed" he whined.

"I know. You'll have to wait a little."

"Can I touch you yet?"

"Yes, you can use your hands anyway you like now."

His hands flew over her skin as he zoned in on the flesh peeking out of her bra and he sucked on her leaving small purple bruises on her skin. She moved her own hands to his shirt and began to undo the buttons as she stroked and caressed his skin. She ran her hands along his waistband and unhooked the fastening as she ran her fingers across the strained material. Lowering the zip she slid the material down his slim hips and rubbed his shaft through the material of his boxers watching as a patch formed on the material as he began to secrete. She lowered his waist band and pushed her own underwear down and moved forwards on him in one fluid movement.

He began to move inside her at once, all thoughts of hurting Durie banished as he moved in time with her rhythm towards a shattering climax which left them both gasping and panting for breath.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Fortyeight

He had stayed at home with her all afternoon after that and they had decided to confirm the held reservation they had made last night for their wedding. Sue sent Kay a text thanking her for calling Piers and she added that they had set a date for the wedding.

She texted Shelly with the date as well and the news that she had walked out of her job, that news hadn't filtered down yet but would soon be all over the bank with those two on the case.

She talked about calling her Father with Piers but in the end she decided to leave it a few more days. The day had been momentous enough without drawing him in to the drama. Instead she and Piers spent several hours looking at invitations and Sue had been trawling through images of wedding dresses by Vera Wang. Piers, she had decided would not know anything about the gown she chose. She would take Kay and Shelly shopping, and soon for her dress and theirs.

She was still upset about what had happened but now that she had time on her hands planning a wedding in ten weeks looked a whole lot easier and she was just grateful that Piers had stopped talking about assaulting Durie. Yes the man was a prick but he wasn't worth getting a record over.

They both slept late the next morning. Piers was by and large able to keep his own hours and Sue no longer had a job so when she had gone to bed and switched her phone to silent she had turned the alarm off as well.

Sue had woken first and for the first few seconds she enjoyed the feeling of having woken up by herself. Her hand was resting on her still toned and flat stomach but it was now making its presence felt. She lay and debated whether she should try and ignore the call it was making or go and see to it now. Eventually the calls grew more insistent and she bolted for the bathroom for what had become her ritual morning duty. It wasn't so bad though because once it was over and she'd eaten some toast she actually felt fine the rest of the time.

She picked up her phone and went to the kitchen to get something to eat, and as she sat down to eat her newly activated phone chimed at her and she looked at the screen. Texts were tumbling in to her inbox and all bar one was from Durie; he wanted to know when she would be in after her fit of pique yesterday to discuss her future employment. She sent a terse reply saying * In case you hadn't noticed I resigned so I won't be in at all.*

Then she turned her attention to a text from a number that her phone didn't recognise but for some reason her brain vaguely did. What she read made her blood run cold and she dropped her drink smashing the glass on the solid wood flooring.

*Hello Sue, I saw your picture in the paper and see you're getting hitched to a Sir. Good for you I knew I'd taught you well. Let me know all your plans. Dad x*

Piers had been woken by the sound of a glass breaking and had hurried through to his living room to find Sue sitting surrounded by broken glass and just staring at her phone.

"Sue what is it? Susan?"

When she didn't reply he carefully moved to sit by her and when he saw the shock on her face he wrapped his arms around her before taking her phone from her. He put the phone face down next to him on the sofa and asked again, "Susan, what is it?"

In a very quiet voice she answered, "It's Dad. He saw us in the paper and now, well now he wants me to call him and… Oh Piers he's going to spoil everything" she wailed.

"Let me have a look" he picked up the phone and read the text. "You could ignore him?"

"He won't let me. He thinks this is a way back in but oh God I really don't want to see him he's going to think he's got it made." Her voice grew faint, "I can't see him. I just can't."

She leant against him and he held her again as she wept silently.

"Listen to me, Susan I'll sort it out. I'll make it clear he's not welcome. We can have his number blocked or get you a new number but you have to be absolutely sure."

She looked up puzzled, "But I am."

"No I mean it. If I speak to him there will be no coming back and you are carrying not only our child but his grandchild. You HAVE to be sure."

Sue looked a bit scared now, "What are you planning, you wouldn't…"

"I won't be breaking any laws, of that I can assure you, but he will be informed that I have powerful friends who can make him wish he were dead. That's why you have to be sure."

"I'm sure I'm really sure. He was as good as dead to me the day he walked out on Mum. I know it's cowardly of me to ask this but please, just keep him away from me." Her hand went to her stomach, "Keep him away from us."

Piers kissed her hair saying, "I promise sweetheart, I won't let him hurt you again. And it has nothing to do with bravery. You are going through a lot right now and this is one thing I can actually help you with."

The loud trilling of her phone broke the mood making them both jump, "Let me if that's him…" Piers answered the phone.

"Yes? Ah, Mr Durie."

Sue's eyes went wide. Piers listened for a few seconds before booming down the line,  
"Now you listen to me, my fiancé came home yesterday very, very, upset. Now I don't like my fiancé very, very, upset and if you make her even slightly upset you and every member of staff at HSBC with the exception of Miss Island's friends will wish they had never been born. Do I make myself clear?"

Sue couldn't make out what was being said but it obviously appeased Piers because he next said, "In that case yes you can speak to Susan but remember I am here and listening in."

He handed the phone to a bemused looking Sue, "He has a proposal for you."

Sue took the phone and after saying hello and listening for a few minutes she broke the connection saying, "I'll think about it and get back to you later."

Piers looked at her quizzically, "What did he want?"

"Well he says that at first he was going to offer me a meeting to discuss my employment, but he's changed that to, I can go back any time I want or train my replacement on my terms. You heard what I said, I'll think about it."

"Do you want to go back?"

She shook her head, "No point, not when I'm going to leave in 6 months anyway. But it might be fun to torture him for a few weeks and let another PA know how to handle him better than I did. It would be on my terms. I could start my day when this wretched sickness passes and it wouldn't need to be for very long."

"You sound as if you'd like to give it a go."

"I think I would and I know who he has in mind to replace me with; one of the desk staff has been training hard and I like her. Like I said it could be fun."

"If you like my love; this is your call but promise me if he upsets you again you will walk away or I can kill him?"

"I don't think it will come to that Piers. I think after your little outburst Mr Durie will be very, very, polite and before I'm finished I will make sure he is very, very, aware that if he upsets my replacement she will tell me." She leaned over and kissed him.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Fortynine

Sue had made it clear to Durie she wouldn't be in for the rest of the week. She wanted to oversee the packing at her and Kay's places, make sure nothing got broken or left behind. She also wanted her place to be really clean for when Kay moved in, she was so excited and Sue didn't want her to spend Sunday having to clean up. The place was already clean but Kay was the sort who cleaned whether it needed doing or not and she would be sure to tell her it had been done and she'd be upset if Kay went and did it all again.

Eventually it was Friday and everything had been cleaned and packed. The plan was to move all of Sue's stuff to Piers' first and then move Kay's belongings to Sue's. So she called Kay to tell her to be ready bright and early they'd be there for her at 8am sharp.

Saturday morning arrived and Sue had forgotten to factor in how long her morning sickness could last, so she sent Piers to get Kay by himself. He picked Brendan up on the way as well. Kay was waiting for them and Brendan hopped out of the front seat and held the door open for her and then climbed in the back.

Kay got in the front but she was wishing she had slipped in to the back after this Brendan guy. He was gorgeous with chocolate brown eyes and an unruly mop of brown hair that looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. Piers introduced him as a business associate and friend who he had asked to help provide a little muscle. Kay wondered if he'd be willing to provide something other than muscle and decided she would be working closely with him today. When Piers continued speaking her day just got better as he explained to each that they would be partnering each other at the wedding. Brendan made Kay smile when he said that he was VERY happy to hear that and when he added that if she needed any help at all Kay's mind leapt to somewhere she believed he could most certainly help her. She felt a blush steal up her neck and tried to control her wayward thoughts before one of the men noticed.

Bringing her mind back out of the gutter she asked where Sue was and when Piers told her she was a little out of sorts but would be fine later she mouthed "does he know" to Piers. He shook his head slightly before mouthing "It's OK. Later". When they all arrived to collect Sue she was feeling a little better. Brendan and Sue shook hands and she thanked him for helping them out and while they each had a drink Piers quietly told Susan that he though Brendan and Kay had taken a shine to each other. Sue asked if Brendan moved as fast as he did and Piers nodded whispering, "When we find someone who makes us feel this good we don't risk losing them."

After drinks they went down to the car park and to the van Piers had hired. It had a crew cab and Sue noticed that Brendan and Kay both moved to take the back seats.

They arrived at Sue's apartment and began shifting boxes. Piers wouldn't allow Susan to do very much so Kay and Brendan took the heavier stuff together while Piers moved lighter things and Sue held open doors and called, "Watch your backs!" when they got close to walls.

Once her place was empty it was a short journey to Piers' were they loaded the lift which made life a lot easier.

That done they moved to Kay's. She was quiet and obviously embarrassed to let Brendan see where she had been living but he was very gentlemanly saying, "This is similar to the digs I was in when I first left home. It's so hard to find somewhere affordable in London but my parents were able to help me out. Now let's get this gear shifted to a place where it and you deserve to be."

Kay had smiled shyly at him, he really did seem very lovely and she asked Piers if she could tell him why Sue wasn't doing any lifting. When he agreed she told him quietly when they were trying to get a particularly awkward box around the corner in the stairwell as the lifts were broken.

He had replied that he had guessed but it was nice to have it confirmed and when he smiled at her Kay felt herself go weak at the knees. She would be having a word to her friend later; she had kept this one quiet for far too long.

When they'd reloaded the van they drove back to what was now Kay's and Brendan offered to stay behind while Sue and Piers went out to pick up some lunch. They started unpacking and an easy banter had developed between them. They got talking about why each of them was still single and from there they discovered that they both wanted the same things from a relationship. Someone they could laugh and cry with. Someone who could be just as happy sitting at home and reading the papers in bed on a Sunday as they were brunching with friends. They both agreed that people they could genuinely spend time with doing anything or nothing were rather thin on the ground.

"But that seems to have changed" Brendan said looking at her and smiling...just then Sue and Piers arrived back and broke the moment by sounding the buzzer as their hands were full and they couldn't manage the swipe key.

Letting them in Kay muttered to Sue, "Why'd you keep him to yourself for so long?"

"I didn't! You actually met him before me! I take it you like him?"

"God yes, he's gorgeous and so easy to talk to."

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Brendan.

"Nothing!" called Kay.

"As if you didn't know." muttered Sue after him.

After lunch Kay suggested they go back to Piers' and Sue's place to help them get straight as she had all of tomorrow to sort her place out and with Sue pregnant she wouldn't be allowed to do much.

Back at the penthouse, Sue's clothes were hung up and her personal items were unpacked. A lot of stuff was duplicated and that was stored in the spare room to be gone through at her leisure. It had been a long day and no one felt like cooking so they ordered a take away to share together.

When it was time to part Brendan offered to walk Kay home as she had, as usual, left her car at work for the weekend. She was looking forward to bringing it home and parking it securely on Monday. It was a warm evening though and they both enjoyed the stroll. Brendan placed his hand on her back to steer her clear of people and obstacles and after a few times he decided to leave it there. Kay did not object at all. When they arrived Kay asked if Brendan would like to come up for a thank you drink. He accepted and she had made him sit on the sofa while she ferreted through boxes and found coffee and mugs.

When she returned it was to find him sparked out on her sofa. She decided not to wake him but to throw a fleece over him. She found what she was looking for and covered him up after pulling his trainers off. He didn't stir and she slipped quietly from the room and turned out the light...leaving a low light on in the hall in case he woke and didn't know where he was. She took herself off to have a shower and prepare for bed...it had been a very long day after all.

Back at the penthouse Sue and Piers were in bed and talking through their day, "Do you think she is going to let Brendan go home tonight?" Piers asked with a chuckle.

"Of course she will! But he might not want her to. I think they are both smitten."

"Hope so. Welcome home my love." replied Piers sleepily, as he held his fiancé and they both settled for sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Several weeks had passed since the moves and both women were very happy in their new respective homes. Sue had done as she had promised and trained her replacement and left Durie in no doubt that if he didn't treat her replacement Lizzie well then Lizzie had her number and strict instructions to call her at the first whiff of trouble. To date the only contact she had had were texts asking for help when she got stuck and when Sue asked, Lizzie assured her all was well.

Wedding plans were well under way and all Sue had heard from her Father was that unfortunately he would be unable to attend her wedding after all. Piers had been unforthcoming about how he had accomplished that miracle but Sue was just so grateful she didn't really want to know.

Kay and Shelly had become celebrities at work as they were going to be Sue's bridesmaids and Sue wondered how long it might be before she was returning the favour; all Kay's spare time was spent either at the penthouse working on plans or at her apartment where it seemed to Sue that Brendan had become a semi permanent fixture. But her friend was happy so that was all that mattered.

Shelly was still wondering when she might meet the man of her dreams but Kay had assured her there were a long list of eligible bachelors on the guest list for the wedding and as a bridesmaid she was bound to be noticed.

Sue's morning sickness had passed and it had become common knowledge that she was pregnant. At first it had been speculated upon as the paparazzi had been following Sue on her shopping trips and had reported that she was putting weight on. Once Piers had issued a press statement they had still followed her but rather than try and find fault with her they had started to report on what they were all calling the marriage coo of the century and how a girl from Oz had tamed the long term suspected misogynist.

Piers and Susan had all but stopped reading the papers garnering their news from the television which was less inclined to intrude in celebrities' lives.

Susan had met Claudette when she had agreed to Sue joining her brother at their reunion meeting. Sue had found her a pleasant woman who she thought she could get along with; especially when she had hinted that the attic back at the country estate might contain some beautiful antique toys for the new addition to the family to enjoy.  
Piers was continuing to work hard at getting reacquainted with his sister and had even been to her house to re meet her husband and family.

Sue had completed her evening class and had sat the exams and was now awaiting her results with some trepidation. She didn't intend to go out to work until their family was much older but she did hope that her knowledge might be useful to Piers at some time. His businesses were doing well and he and Brendan were now full partners in many endeavours together. Brendan had asked Piers to keep his eyes open for any property opportunities near to them as Kay was afraid to lose her frequent and close contact with Sue once the couple removed to the estate.

Piers had had Arthur moved to the stables at the country estate and his old stable hand was looking after Arthur along with the gardens. This meant that Sue wanted more frequent visits to the old house especially as they were planning to make it their family home.

It was the night before the wedding and everything was ready. Sue was spending the night back at her old place with Kay and Shelly was there as well. Brendan had made himself scarce and was staying with Piers overnight.

All three dresses were hanging in the living room, Sue had chosen a beautiful gown from Vera Wang's collection and she had a tiara that Claudette had given her to be her something borrowed. Kay and Shelly had matching dresses in what Kay laughingly referred to as TARDIS blue but the shop assistant had insisted on calling cobalt. Both had dieted hard in the weeks they had to fit in to smaller sizes comfortably. Sue was just starting to show although if you believed the tabloid rags she was now enormous.

Sue and Kay were booked at the hairdressers early in the morning to have their hair styled. Shelly wore her hair short but she was having hers washed, their makeup would be applied at the salon and nails would be polished.

Guest beds were made up and after each had showered they watched girlie films with tubs of ice cream instead of glasses of wine until they could barely stay awake. All three retired and slept well until they were woken by Kay's alarm clock.

"It's your wedding day Lady Susan" laughed Kay.

"Won't be long to yours and do you feel alright? You look a little pale."

"Oh you Aussies, and I look pale! I'm British of course I look pale! Time for coffee and food and then we need to be gone."

Shelly made breakfast but Kay was unable to drink her coffee.

"It's nothing too much ice cream last night I feel a little sick. That or nerves."

Sue looked at her and patted the small swell of her stomach, Kay shook her head.

"You sure Kay?" asked Shelly, "Brendan has been staying over a lot."

"Yeah he has but we've always used contraception. It's just nerves."

Sue gave Shelly a knowing look and muttered, "I was on the pill, but let's leave it for now and go along with her nerves theory."

Shelly nodded and when they were all ready Kay drove them to the salon. They had a fun time at the salon; the stylists pampered them all and the salon had alerted the police to the fact that the future Lady Susan Pomfrey would be attending so the women were not bothered by the paparazzi. They left via a rear entrance and Kay's car was brought around to them by a police officer who followed them back to the apartment to ensure nothing untoward happened.

It was time to leave, the car had arrived and all three got in the back to drive to the wedding venue.

It had been decorated to match the bridesmaid's dresses and as Sue was giving herself away she was soon standing at the entrance with her friends on either side of her. When the music started all three moved forwards.

Piers and Brendan who were both dressed in morning suits turned to watch and each gaped a little when they saw their women. In short order Sue was standing by Piers and Kay and Shelly had moved to the side.

In what felt like a matter of seconds Sir Piers Pomfrey and his bride the Lady Susan had exchanged their rather traditional vows, although Sue had gone with cherish over obey. Something she and Piers had both agreed on. And they were presented to their guests as husband and wife.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fiftyone

The reception was held at the same venue and they all ate well and true to Piers' word Brendan and Kay did dance the whole evening. During a slow set Shelly was left on her own at a table near the bar; she was nursing a drink and guessing how long before she'd be at Kay's wedding and bemoaning that at this rate she'd always be the bridesmaid and never the bride when a tall attractive man approached her.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" He asked her.

Looking up she noted that he was tall, dark, slim and very, very, handsome. She was tired of sitting by herself and decided to accept his offer. Standing up she offered him her arm and he led her to the dance floor.

Piers and Susan were dancing together and Piers murmured to Sue, "Looks as if Shelly has found herself a doctor to dance with."

Some way off Sue had noticed that her replacement Lizzie was now also on her feet, "Who's that with Lizzie?"

"It's Peter; he's quite high up in New Scotland Yard and has been single for a while now."

"Everyone looks very happy. I can't believe we managed to arrange all of this in time."

"We did, well you and your friends did. Quite the event organiser you three have become."

Sue looked around her again, "We did do well didn't we?"

"Is it too early to slip away yet?"

"Not really no, and we do need to get changed. Time to see you in that tux husband of mine."

They ducked out and went to the private room where gifts and there going away outfits had been stored, the door had a key in the lock which Piers turned.

"We're alone and married Lady Susan."

"We are Sir Piers."

He moved towards her and pulled her to him kissing her full and hard on the lips. As he kissed her he pulled the straps of her gown down until her strapless white lacy bra was revealed. He carried on peeling the dress down her until it was around her ankles.

"I seem to be at a disadvantage, I'm in my underwear and you are fully clothed."

"I feel sure you can change that quite fast" he said as he shrugged out of his jacket.

In seconds he was in a similar state of undress and Sue was pressed up against a wall. As he kissed her she was rubbing herself along his leg, he raised the leg and she bucked against him. His hand stroked the small swelling of her stomach and she lowered it so that he was stroking her entrance through the scant lace of her panties.

She heard herself moan in to his mouth as he tore her panties off her. Still standing he raised her hands above her head and stepping out of his boxers he rammed himself home and in to her depths.

She gasped as he thrust inside her. She bucked with him; he was thrusting hard and she wanted more, she moved faster and clenched her muscles as tightly around him as she could. He was panting and groaning as she shuddered and rippled along his length the force of her orgasm making her legs buckle but he held her up before shouting out her name and pouring himself inside her.

When he was done he sank slowly to his knees pulling her down with him until they were a tangle of heavy breathing and limbs sat on the floor. She still had on her lacy stay ups and her garter which he fingered and twisted on her leg. When she could speak Sue said, "As utterly delightful as that was my darling I really think we should get changed, well dressed in fact before we are missed."

"I guess we should but I think I ruined your panties." He held up the shredded material.

"I'll just have to go commando until we get to our hotel for the night."

"You minx!" he smiled cheekily.

"Are you complaining?"

"Never my love but if you keep this talk up I shall never let you out of this room."

"My friends will mount a rescue party."

"If we don't get dressed I'll be mounting you." He stood up and pulled her to her feet, "What should I do with these?" He was holding her panties.

"I think they are beyond help, the best place for them is going to be a bin."

He tossed them in the bin in the room's bathroom and redressed in his Tuxedo. Sue helped him knot his bow tie and as she was still partially naked Piers was finding it very hard to control his wandering hands, she batted them away saying, "Patience! We will be at the hotel soon."

When he was done she stepped back and looked him up and down, "If we don't get away soon it's going to get a little embarrassing. Can you help me with my dress?"

He nodded and she stepped in to the asymmetrical design, it had a high waist and the skirt was tiered and hid the slight swelling of her pregnant stomach perfectly. Zipping her in he began to kiss the back of her neck and she felt herself melting but no, they had to go and say goodbye to their guests.

"Later my love, I hope you hadn't planned on sleeping tonight." With that she took his hand and unlocked the door.

The master of ceremonies gathered everyone around and called all the single women to the front. Kay and Shelly laughing together moved forward with the rest of the singletons, "I'm having this!" Kay said.

"Not if I get there first and I'm taller than you!"

Sue eyed her two best friends and turned her back before tossing the bouquet high over her head. It did look as if height was going to be an advantage but someone else missed and batted it down so that Kay was able to snatch it out of the air right before Shelly's eyes.

"Sorry." Kay muttered

"No you're not!" Scoffed Shelly,

"Promise I'll throw you mine"

"Deal!"

Given her commando state Sue had rolled her garter down her leg before Piers continued rolling it down and off when it was off she whispered to Piers, "That needs to go to Brendan, aim well or I'll make you wait tonight."

The master of ceremonies gathered the single men forwards and Piers was looking directly at Brendan with a knowing look in his eye. He made no pretence of tossing it and all but pressed it in to Brendan's hands who mouthed a silent thank you to him.

He then called Kay who was still clutching her hard won bouquet forwards and he rolled the garter up her leg. His hand strayed to stroke her entrance and she bobbed down on to his knee before kissing him as the gathered guests cheered her on.

Attention was soon focussed on the bride and groom as they moved towards the vehicle that was to take them to their hotel for the night. John had put ribbons on the Limousine and he held the door open for them before whisking them away in to the night.

No one even noticed that Kay and Brendan had disappeared through the back door and were just as eagerly headed home to Kay's apartment.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fiftytwo

The journey to the hotel was not a long one and as soon as they had pulled away from the wedding venue Piers had closed the partition and slid himself closer to Sue. He had his hand on her leg and moved it up to her curls and, finding no material to impede him he stroked her intimately. She pushed herself against him as he toyed with her folds and he increased the pressure until he slid a digit in and circled her clit.

"Are you sure John can't hear us?"

"It's soundproof in here I promise. Shall I continue?"

"God; yes."

He applied more pressure and moved his mouth to cover hers. He parted her lips above and below and used his tongue to explore her mouth as he continued to stroke and explore her intimate depths. Sliding another finger inside her he began to thrust as his tongue did the same in her mouth. Feeling her buck beneath him he moved another finger inside her and thrust with her until she pulled away from his mouth to scream as she clamped around him.

She was still breathing heavily when the car stopped and Piers lowered the partition to tell John to drive for five minutes more. He complied and the partition was raised again. When the vehicle stopped again John opened the door and then carried their luggage in to the hotel. He checked them in and a porter moved forward to carry their bags and led them to the lift.

Not wishing to give the porter anything to sell to the tabloids they restrained themselves but Sue did undo his bow tie and he undid his top button. When they were shown to the bridal suite Piers gave the porter a tip and they hurriedly closed and locked the door behind him.

Leaning against the locked door he faced Susan and licked her off his fingers before saying,

"Should we bathe to freshen up? We can take the champagne in with us."

"But only one glass remember? I can't have any."

"In that case neither will I. We will save the bottle for when you can enjoy some too."

He caught her hand and pulled her to the huge bathroom, "You look a little tired."

"No, but the adrenalin is starting to leave my body."

"I'll see what I can do about that."

He started the water running and poured in a generous amount of jasmine bath oil. While they waited for the bath to fill, very slowly they undressed one another. The pile of clothing on the floor slowly grew until they were naked before each other.

"After you, Lady Pomfrey."

When she had slid in to the water and under the bubbles Piers joined her and she moved to lean against him as they both relaxed in to the warm scented water. Susan spoke first, "Did I ever tell you how happy I am that you scalded me?"

Piers answered sleepily, "What?"

"In Starbucks; if you hadn't done that we wouldn't be here now and I need to tell you I love you so much. You've taken such good care of me and my friends I literally want for nothing now."

"You were so haughty and I was so determined to bring you down but you… I couldn't. I fell in love with you hard and fast and I'll never let anyone hurt you or this little one," he was stroking her stomach as he spoke.

She rolled over and placed a kiss on his nose before moving down his face to his ear which she bit gently before moving down his neck, slowly delivering baby kisses as she went. As she moved he cupped her breasts in his hand and rolled his thumbs over her nipples. Between her legs she could feel him growing and she drew her knees up as she sat on his legs. They were both a little tired after a long day but each wanted this before they slept.

Moving forwards Sue took him deep inside her and they found a lazy slow rhythm that they maintained until it led to its inevitable conclusion. Clinging on to each other's slippery wet bodies they came apart together and fell back in to the tub splashing water all over the floor of the bathroom.

Sue stayed with her head resting on his shoulder until she felt her eyes closing. Rousing herself she suggested they towel up and take a nap on the huge bed in the next room. Each wearing one of the hotels white fluffy robes they lay down together and held each other as they dropped away into deep satisfied sleeps.

They stayed that way for several hours until Piers woke up. The curtains were still drawn back and they were letting the moonlight bathe the room in a ghostly glow. Susan was still fast asleep. She had curled her hand around his arm in her sleep and he smiled as he thought of her looking for him in her dreams. They had hours before they had to leave, he had deliberately booked an afternoon flight to their honeymoon destination and no one but he knew where they were going. Even the house maid he had asked to pack for Susan just knew to pack for a warm climate. He settled back comfortably, completely at ease with his preparations. John would be here at the right time, the cases would be in the boot and they would be having breakfast in bed when they woke and were ready to order it.

He carefully turned over to watch Susan sleep. Her hair was fanned out on her pillow and her breathing was deep and even. Her robe had fallen open a little as she had slept and he moved a hand to stroke her stomach and thought of the child they had created together. He hadn't felt a movement yet but she had mentioned small butterfly like feelings but she wasn't sure if it was quickening or not. They were booked in for a detailed scan at the hospital when they returned but he felt sure all would be well.

Stroking her stomach tuned his mind to what else lay beneath her robe and he ran his hand up and across her chest; she murmured in her sleep and momentarily he stopped but he very much wanted to make love to her so he continued stroking her body until she stretched and opened her blue eyes sleepily to look at him.

"I like that." She whispered.

Moving closer to her he kissed her at first gently but then like a man starved he pushed his tongue inside her mouth and she responded just as greedily tasting his tongue and sucking his full lower lip. Her robe was open now and she pulled the belt from his to reveal his erection.

"My my you are standing tall," she breathed in a low husky voice that she knew drove him wild with desire. He straddled her and she guided him inside her. He paused for a moment before moving slowly at first until she raised her head and bit his nipples hard. Gasping he lifted her up to face him and drove his tongue into her mouth as he buried himself as far inside her as he could. Thrusting hard and fast he found a rhythm only to lose it again as her muscles rippled along him milking him dry as he streamed inside her. Letting her go they both fell back on to the bed on their backs hot sweaty and panting.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fiftythree

When Piers woke again the moonlight had been replaced by sunlight that was streaming in to the room. He was wrapped around Sue who was still sleeping peacefully. Her body was growing another human being and she needed more sleep than he seemed to. He carefully unfolded his body from hers so as not to disturb her and after checking the time he used the bathroom before ordering a sumptuous feast for breakfast.

When their breakfast arrived he took the trolley from the porter, tipped him handsomely and checked the room status was still set at do not disturb and crossed back to the bed. Some of their meal was hot so he woke Sue gently by sucking and kissing her face, ears and neck. She moaned and stretched deliciously as she came back up and caught the scent of a cooked breakfast in the air.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"It's almost 10 but we don't need to leave here before noon so we have plenty of time to eat and shower."

"And…?" She winked.

"I never knew a pregnant woman could be so insatiable!"

"Are you complaining husband?"

"Absolutely not, wife."

He drew closer to her and kissed her deeply, robes were pushed aside as hands flew over bodies and in seconds he had thrust his throbbing cock deep inside her velvet depths. Their love making was almost frenetic as they moved in unison and flew together towards a shattering conclusion.

"That my dear should have told you I am not complaining but we should eat before the food gets cold."

After drawing their robes back around them they tucked in to the feast before them. They finished their meals mopping up egg yolk with slices of soft bread and sucking each other's fingers clean.

Susan stood up and let her robe fall to the floor, "Shower with me?" She asked huskily.

"Anytime!" Piers stood up and allowed his own robe to drop to the floor before following Susan to the en suites shower.

Piers reached up and turned the water on, as they waited for the temperature to become comfortable he traced a line around Susan's nipples watching as they hardened at his touch, "Let me wash you?"

She nodded and tied her long hair up and away from her face and shoulders. They stepped inside the large cubicle together and he took a hand held sprayer in one hand and a gel filled sponge in another. As he wet her body with one hand he followed it with the soapy sponge running it around and over her body and watching her react to every touch he made.

Dropping to his knees he skimmed her hips and worked down her legs until he reached her toes. Watching her closely he sponged up her legs and towards her inner thighs, reaching her entrance he played the sponge across her before rinsing her free of soap.

Then, and before she had time to react he was at her entrance and he was sucking and nibbling on her folds. She gasped and moved her legs apart as he plunged inside her with his tongue. He hadn't shaved yet and his stubble prickled her deliciously as he thrust upwards and forwards in to her. She could feel herself coming apart and she put her hands up on the sides of the cubicle to brace herself as her muscles spiralled out of control around him as he took her to the stars and beyond.

When she had released his tongue he stood up and lifted her before lowering her down and on to his hard and erect shaft. She wrapped her legs around his slim hips and kissed him hard tasting her own juices on his tongue which made her heady with desire as he bucked beneath her. She screamed as she shattered apart again as he found his own release and poured himself in to her. When his orgasm had faded away he lowered her to the floor and she washed him down from head to foot. When she had finished she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel while he shaved.

When he came out she was still lying on the bed and he came and lay down next to her. She reached a hand to his face and stroked his now smooth skin, "I like you clean shaven but if you want to do that to me before you've shaved again I won't complain."

"You liked my stubble?"

"I won't deny it felt very good. Now husband, when are you going to tell me where we are going today?"

"I will tell you when we are at the airport and as John will be here soon with the car we should get ready."

They dressed and carefully packed away their wedding and going away outfits, "John will make sure these get dry cleaned properly won't he?"

"He knows what to do don't worry."

"I know but, well I've never had dresses quite like these before."

"He'll be here very soon. You can remind him."

Piers stood back and looked at her properly. She was dressed casually for travel and he couldn't believe he had got so lucky. For so long he had regarded women as inferior and he had never in his wildest dreams imagined encountering one he wanted to spend his life with. But here she was standing in front of him with love in her eyes and his seed growing in her belly. And in every way possible she was his equal and in so many ways she surpassed him; the way she handled the staff at the country estate, she put people at their ease… so that when she asked them to do something for her they did it because they wanted to and not because they had been ordered to. He envied her easy way with people and he hoped to learn from her.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you, don't ever leave me. I can't survive without you."

She moved to hold him, "I'm not going anywhere but where you are."

Suddenly she stood very tall, "Did you feel that?" She asked.

"Was it?" He asked with wonderment.

"Yes I think so" she took his hand and placed it on her stomach and there it was, a small movement.

"That's our baby?"

"Our son or daughter, yes it is."

The mood was broken by the phone in their room ringing. It was John. He was down stairs and waiting. They left the hotel and made the short journey to the airport. The cases were removed and as they entered the airport Sue's phone chirruped that she had a text.

"That'll be Kay wishing us Bon Voyage."

Reading the text Sue suddenly squealed and jumped up and down.

"What is it?"

"Brendan's asked her to marry him and she's said yes!"

"Well tell them both congratulations and you'll call her from Santorini."

"Santorini?"

He nodded.

"Is that where we are going?"

He nodded again.

"I've always wanted to go there!"

"I know"

"I love you!"

"Quite right to!"


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fiftyfour

Sue had another surprise when they were checking in and they were escorted to business class.

"Are we flying business class?"

"Yes of course. I never fly any other way."

"I've never flown business before."

"Well my dear, then you are in for a treat."

When they had checked in they were shown to a lounge with attendants who offered them pre flight drinks and nibbles.

Sue was amazed that the staff all referred to them by name and nothing seemed too much trouble. They had obviously been told by someone (Piers she suspected) that they were newlyweds and they were offered champagne to celebrate. When Sue mentioned that she was pregnant and wasn't drinking alcohol the lounge hostess didn't bat an eyelid and instead offered her a sparkling mineral water which Sue accepted gratefully.

Once they were seated onboard in the most comfortable plane seats Susan had ever encountered and after the in flight meal and drinks had been served, they watched an old movie until Piers grew restless. He was rubbing Sue's leg as she dozed in her seat. Moving to her arm he stroked her and his hand grazed her breast each time he moved. Sue turned sleepily to him saying, "Keep that up and I'll have to meet you in the toilets."

"Why not?" He whispered, "You could pretend to feel ill, the attendants know you are pregnant."

"Piers you are dreadful!"

"No I am highly sexed and horny. And I happen to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Flattery will get you... exactly what you want. Could we really?"

"Why ever not?"

"Have you done this before?"

"Never felt the need before now."

"OK I will pretend I feel unwell and in a couple of minutes follow me yeah?"

"You little actress! Don't keep me waiting too long."

"I won't, I want you too. Wish me luck."

She slid past him and felt his hand stroke her bottom as she made for the aisle. She made her way to the toilets telling an attendant on the way that she felt unwell and if she hadn't come out in a few minutes to get her husband to come in. Once inside she waited patiently and just a few minutes later there was a knock at the locked door. She tousled up her hair a little and splashed her face with water before unlocking the door, "Ma'am your husband is here can I let him in?"

"Yes please, he can hold my hair back for me."

"Do you need any assistance?"

"No it's just morning sickness, it will pass."

"Pull the red cord if you need help Ma'am."

"Thank you I will."

Piers had now squeezed in to the cubicle and when the flight attendant left they giggled like school children.

"We need to be quick" whispered Sue.

"I'm ready," he lowered his trousers and boxers and released his shaft.

Sue was wearing a skirt so she lowered her panties and they pressed together as they kissed and explored each other's bodies. Hands flew under clothing and caressed hot dry skin. Sue was breathless and grabbed him with her hand and guided him inside her; she braced herself with her hands as he thrust inside her and she buried her face in his shoulder biting him to stop herself from screaming out as she climaxed around him. He was grunting and she covered his mouth with her own as he shot himself inside her.

Breathing heavily and giggling again they washed up and straightened clothing and Sue retrieved and stepped back into her panties.

Piers flushed the toilet to maintain the pretence that he was seeing to his sick wife and when they were composed he unlocked the door and put his arm around her as they left her leaning in to him as if she felt weak and wobbly from vomiting.

For the rest of the flight Sue maintained her portrayal of a poor sick pregnant woman, and they were escorted off the flight and onto their connection first and given the utmost care and attention until they were seated in the back of the car that was to take them to their hotel high in the mountains.

Sue called Kay when they had unpacked, and congratulated her on her engagement before asking, "Still off coffee?"

"A bit, it just tastes wrong. I keep thinking the milk has gone bad."

"Get yourself a test."

"I'm too irregular I don't even know when I'm due."

"So get a test and see."

"I might when you get back if it's still a no show. Now you go and enjoy your honeymoon."

"I will but if you do a test you tell me if it's positive I want a text the minute you know OK?"

"Alright! Now go and find that husband of yours before some other woman does!"

"Over my dead body! Bye Kay. Take care."

She broke the connection and Kay smiled ruefully; if she was pregnant it was far too soon. She and Brendan hadn't even moved in together yet, it was true he was at hers almost full time but he was still paying his rent on his place; but he had been talking of their buying the apartment off Sue and maybe something near the Pomfrey's estate too. She shook herself, just a fairy tale. Back to work and stop fantasising she told herself.

Two weeks later and Sue was due home imminently. Kay still had not had a period or a decent cup of coffee. Brendan had noticed and as he had a sister who had children he had recognised the signs and had bought Kay a test. That evening he pulled it out of his bag, "I got you this; I think maybe we should take a test.

"Have you been talking to Sue?"

"No why?"

"Oh she said I should do one two weeks ago."

"She is probably right."

"But what if I am? It's too soon; I'm scared it will spoil things." A single tear rolled down Kay's cheek and Brendan leant forward to wipe it away with his thumb.

"If we are we are. I had thought we would have children one day, so why not now? I love you and if you love me then that's all we need."

"I love you. Shall we do it?"

"Yes."

They went to the bathroom together and Kay did the necessary and they waited. Two minutes later she was texting Sue and laughing and crying with Brendan.

There were two blue lines.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fiftyfive

Six months had passed since Sue and Piers had returned from their honeymoon and during that time Kay and Brendan had bought Sue's apartment and were also about to complete on a property in the same village as the Pomfrey's country estate. It wasn't as grand as the Pomfrey family seat but it was a delightful family home that once Kay had got over the shock of being pregnant she wanted to fill with children. She and Brendan were getting married after their baby was born and had set a date for six months after her due date which Kay hoped would give her time to lose her baby weight.

Sue was bored of pregnancy and now that Kay had finished work the women were spending a lot of time together. Initially they had spent days at each other's apartments but now that Sue was so close to delivery Kay had been spending more time at her place and had helped her pack her bag and as Sue was now well in to her nesting phase the women had cleaned every nook and cranny of the apartment until it gleamed.

Sue had had niggling back pain on and off all week and Kay had got in to the habit of staying with her until Piers was home. He had been going in to the office more lately as he was planning to spend two weeks at home with Sue and the new addition while Brendan would take care of the business, the men had agreed that Piers would do the same when their baby arrived.

When Piers arrived home Kay whispered to him, "If I was a betting woman I'd say you'll be a Father before the end of the night, she's been having back pain all day and it's getting regular. Good luck Daddy and text me at whatever time it happens OK?"

He suddenly looked terrified, "You can't stay?"

"Well Brendan will be home soon."

"How about I go and collect him and you both stay?"

"You'll be fine you know."

"What are you two whispering about? Piers I need a back rub please."

"I'm inviting Kay and Brendan over for dinner."

"I hope you are cooking. I need that back rub!"

"Listen I'll text Brendan, you go and get him and bring some food home and I'll rub her back how does that sound?"

"That sounds brilliant, thank you Kay" he bent down and kissed her cheek, "I'm just a bit scared… you know?"

"I know."

He left and Kay went back in to Sue. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here" Sue indicated the small of her back.

"This has been niggling all week now" noted Kay.

"Yeah it has but today it's worse and it keeps coming and going."

"I know"

"You don't think this could be it do you?"

"Yes I do and so does Piers, well I put the idea in his head and he's scared; that's why he's off getting Brendan and food, speaking of which I need to text Brendan."

She pulled out her phone and fired off a text to her fiancé.

A short while later and after back rubs at approximately 10 minute intervals the four friends had eaten and were chatting amiably. Sue's back pain was starting to come more frequently and when they were coming every 7 minutes Kay suggested she have a bath. She did and when she got out the pain was stronger and coming every 5 minutes.

"I think you should go in" said Kay.

"Yeah it's getting harder to cope now" agreed Sue.

Kay and Brendan stood up to leave, "I want a text as soon as junior puts in an appearance" said Kay.

Sue suddenly doubled up and gasped, "Come with me… please?"

They won't let us will they?" asked Brendan. He had paled a little at the thought that he might witness Susan giving birth.

"It's the Portland they will allow whatever my wife wants" replied Piers a little arrogantly.

After quickly clearing up and collecting Sue's bag all four rode down in the lift and climbed in to Piers' car. The journey took longer than Sue liked and as soon as they arrived she was monitored and given an examination. When she was found to be 5cms dilated she was offered an epidural but elected to try and use gas and air only. As Piers had predicted Kay and Brendan were accommodated and Kay spent most of her time rubbing Sue's back while Sue glowered at Piers. He felt completely useless and was obviously frightened so Brendan who had heard the story about his Mother did his best to keep him occupied. Anything to stay away from the business end of Sue's labour.

Right at the end Kay and Brendan excused themselves and waited in the corridor until they heard the sound of a babies cry. Hugging each other Brendan rubbed Kay's swollen stomach and said, "That'll be us in 3 months time."

"I know."

"How long before we know what is is?"

"Wait until Piers comes out, they have to clean and weigh the baby and deliver the placenta too."

Brendan visibly paled again.

Kay laughed "You men are all the same!"

A short while later a very pale-faced Piers opened the door and beckoned them back inside the room.

"I'm a Daddy! I have a baby girl."

Kay had rushed over to Sue and was gushing over the tiny new born and congratulated Sue with a kiss on the cheek as Brendan rather stiffly shook Piers' hand.

"Does she have a name?" asked Brendan.

"She does" replied Sue "This is Jennifer Susan. Jennifer after my Mum and Susan after… well me."

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl" said Kay "And now I think we should go home and let you both get acquainted with her. Piers you'll be fine and congratulations, good job!"

"Hey what did he do?" asked Sue.

"He coped; and a few hours ago I wasn't sure he would." replied Kay "And time for us to go, I'll come back tomorrow… with presents, flowers, chocolates and a screw driver for Piers" and she winked at Sue.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fiftysix

"Why did she say she'd bring a screw driver?" asked Piers

"So that you can finally build the cot at the Penthouse."

"Ahhh"

"Yes ahhh and no getting someone else to do it for you like you did at the house."

"Can Brendan help me?"

"If you ask him nicely and he says yes."

"Can I hold her?" he gazed down at his little daughter and a look of absolute contentment stole across his face. Susan felt her heart turn over to see him so happy.

Sue nodded and handed Piers his newborn daughter, "Watch her head."

"She's so small."

"She really didn't feel small at the end there."

"You were amazing!"

"I know, I was wasn't I?" Sue yawned "What time is it?"

"A little after 3am, shall I ask them to take Jennifer to the nursery?"

Sue looked horrified, "No! What if she needs me?"

"They would bring her to you, you know."

"No this little girl isn't leaving my sight, not even for one second. But you should go on home and get some sleep. You've a cot to build tomorrow."

Stretching he asked, "Will you be alright, you'll get some sleep too?"

"I will if this little one will let me. I just want to hold her and look at her, she's so perfect."

Piers handed her back to Sue, "Yes she is. I'll just let them know I'm going and that you'll be alone."

"Piers I promise I'll be fine; women have been doing this for generations."

"I know but let me spoil you please."

He kissed her and Jennifer goodbye and stopped off at the nurse's station on his way out. As he walked down to his car he stopped off at the 24 hour hospital shop and found himself looking at all the pink cuddly toys and before he knew it Jennifer had 3 pink soft toys to her name. Walking down to his car he decided tomorrow morning he'd call the florists and fill Susan's room with flowers and balloons; a daughter, he had a daughter! He had to call Claudette and then he remembered the time and sent a text instead.

Arriving home he fell in to bed and an exhausted sleep soon after. At the hospital Sue had been helped to bathe and then breastfeed her daughter and she had fallen asleep with the little girl lying next to her. Rather the remove her, the nurses had raised the bed sides up so that she couldn't fall out.

As soon as he had woken up Piers was up and in the shower, he wanted to be with his girls and the cot could wait until he got them home. After coffee and eating he picked up the car seat and drove to the florists and ordered a large delivery to be sent to their apartment in the late afternoon when he hoped he'd have them home. He ordered balloons as well to hang from the balcony he felt like shouting to the world that he had a baby girl. He selected one bouquet and a helium balloon to take with him and he had taken one of the toys from the nursery as well.

When he arrived at the room he opened the door and was about to speak when he noticed Sue and Jennifer were sound asleep together. Jennifer was nestled on Sue's arm that was curled protectively around her sleeping daughter. He set down the car seat, flowers, toy and balloon and pulled his phone from his pocket and took a photo.

The sound of the shutter going off woke Sue up and she opened her eyes yawning but she was delighted to see Piers.

"I'm sorry I woke you, but you looked so beautiful together."

"I must look a state. What will people think when they see me leave looking like this?"

"You look beautiful, and will I be able to take you home today?"

"Yes Jennifer just needs her vitamin K shot and to be checked but she is perfect and then we can leave. We should be out of here by lunchtime."

"That's great, I got you some flowers and a balloon and I bought this last night for Jennifer."

"Thank you, it's pretty. Did you get the cot up?"

"I will do that this afternoon. I just fell in to bed when I got home."

"Oh I should text Kay. She could come to the apartment rather than here as I am going home today."

"Ask her to bring Brendan with her, he can help me with the cot." said Piers a little sheepishly.

Sue rolled her eyes but sent the text and added to Piers, "Brendan is not putting that cot up alone while you stand around and watch!"

After Sue had eaten, Jennifer was checked and given her vitamin K shot. She cried and Piers held her to soothe her. He had a look on his face as if he wanted to slay the nasty dragon who had dared to stick his baby with a needle. Sue smiled at her protective man and left to get dressed to leave. Then it was time to load her in to her car seat and leave to go home. Sue fussed with her hair but Piers just said, "You look beautiful, radiant and beautiful" he picked up the car seat and Sue carried her flowers and balloon after putting the pink toy in the seat with Jennifer and with a midwife to escort them they left as a family.

When they arrived home Piers insisted on showing the sleeping Jennifer around her home.

"She's asleep!"

"Doesn't matter she's clever and will absorb everything by osmosis."

"She's less than 2 days old!"

"And you should be in bed. I'll bring her in to you when I'm done showing her around."

"Piers I'm not ill and neither is Jenny"

"Please just humour me and can we call her Jennifer?"

"I'm an Aussie, I can't help myself we shorten everything."

"I suppose I should be grateful you don't call me P then!"

"Yes actually you should be," and with that she turned and went and changed for bed. She remembered that his Mother had died in childbirth so she decided to go along with him for a day or maybe two. A short while later she had coffee and lunch in bed while Piers held his daughter and she sucked on his finger until Sue was ready to feed her.

When she was ready Piers passed Jennifer to her saying, "Go on Jenny go and be a good girl for your Mummy."

Sue noticed but didn't comment on the use of her shortened name and as she was feeding she noticed that Piers got that look in his eye that usually pre-empted their love making. As much as she would like to be ready for sex again it would be some weeks before the doctor gave her the all clear so she simply smiled and said softly, "Not yet my love."

"OK, but they are only on loan to our baby girl... they belong to me and I want them back."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fiftyseven

Right on time Kay and Brendan arrived, Kay having spent all morning shopping for baby girl clothes and presents. She solemnly presented Piers with a gift wrapped box saying,

"Good luck you're going to need it mow where have you put Sue and Jennifer?"

"Oh they are in bed."

"Oh we'll leave then if they are asleep."

"No no, Sue's awake, Jenny might be asleep."

"Why is she in bed? Is she not well?" asked Kay worriedly.

"Um no I just thought she should be in bed."

"Oh OK, can I go and see her?"

"Yes of course I'll come with you and open this with her."

"Please do, she'll like that." said Kay cryptically.

She and Brendan followed Piers in to the bedroom.

"I have presents!" announced Kay.

"She does, we've been shopping all day and my feet hurt." moaned Brendan.

"I told you I'll rub them later if you are good and help Piers put up the cot, speaking of which he'd better open his present first."

Piers sat on the edge of the bed and opened his gift, it was a large tool kit with every conceivable spanner, screwdriver and alan key known to man inside it as well as numerous rawl plugs, screws, nails and picture hooks and a hammer.

"We thought you'd like that." Beamed Kay.

"Yes SHE did." Added Brendan looking pointedly at Kay.

"Now run along I have a baby to go silly over."

Rolling their eyes the men left closing the door behind them.

"You look as if you have bought up Mothercare." Commented Sue.

"I did go a bit mad in there but I figured if I am having a girl I can borrow it all back!"

"As if that baby is wearing hand me downs!"

"Shhh that is what I said to Brendan and he bought it so keep quiet! Now why are you in bed?"

"Oh its Piers, he's convinced I'm going to break. You remember I told you what happened to his Mother?"

"Yes but that was so long ago and you and Jenny, is that right she's Jenny now? You two are fine."

"I'm humouring him, he wants to wrap me in cotton wool but I want to watch him put that cot up, can you set me up on the sofa? And yes she's Jenny, we Aussie's shorten everything. We will still register her as Jennifer Susan but we are calling her Jenny."

"Open this lot up first and I'll get you settled on the sofa afterwards and here let me hold her while you open."

Sue passed Jenny to her and began to open the small pile of presents that were lying on her bed. Kay had bought toys, dummies, clothing, a beautiful patchwork blanket and a tiny wool coat for when Jenny went outside.

"It's all beautiful. Thank you so much, and now I have an excuse to spoil you when your bump arrives, how long do you have to go now?"

"Just under 12 weeks and he or she is growing well. I feel enormous and I need to speak to you about after the wedding. Brendan is adamant that we go away together I've beaten him down to a week but, and I know this is a massive ask but, can you have the baby for us while we go?"

"I can of course and I'd love to, but wouldn't your Mum want to do that?"

"She really isn't up to a baby for a week and Dad will be at work and…" Kay paused "I trust you. I know you'll look after it like it was Jenny."

"We'd be delighted to look after your bundle of fun and I need to ask you a question too. We'd like you and Brendan to be Jenny's Godparents if you'd like to be?"

"I'd love to be and I'll just tell Brendan he is delighted too!"

"You bully that man."

"He loves it."

"He loves you."

"That too. Now let's get you set up on the sofa. I think I can hear them in the living room."

Sue gave Jennifer back to Sue and grabbed pillows and a fleece for her to use and put them on the sofa. When Piers asked what they were for she told him that Sue wanted some company and that lying on the sofa was just as good as being in bed. Kay had a manner about her that made men not argue with her and so he just nodded his agreement. When she left Brendan commented to Piers, "Good call, don't argue with her I never used to try much but now that she is pregnant she is like a force of nature"

"I noticed"

"And I heard that!" said Kay as she walked back in the room with Sue and Jenny.

When Sue was safely settled with Jenny, Kay got everyone a drink and after the men had drunk theirs the women settled back to watch them create a cot.

They started quite well by lying everything down on the floor and looking at it. Then they started trying to put it together and it was quite funny until Piers managed to skin his knuckles on a piece of wood that came out of part A fig 4 and slid in to the hole part C fig 5 was supposed to be. After Kay had cleaned up his hand and dressed it and Sue had kissed it better the women got out the instructions and read them through carefully.

When everything that had been put together had been removed they started again with Kay reading the instructions point by point carefully. It still took twice as long as the estimate stated on the instructions but when they had finished they had a fully constructed cot. After the men had carried it through to the nursery Kay put the linen on the cot and the room was ready.

Jenny had been fed and was asleep in Sue's arms and she lowered Jenny in to her cot as they crept away to leave her to sleep.

When Sue started to look tired Kay nudged Brendan and suggested they leave. When they were alone again Sue went back to bed for a nap. By the time she woke up the living room was decked in flowers and balloons and Piers had tied some pink balloons to the balcony. She smiled to herself; secretly she had been a tiny bit worried that he had harboured a desire for a son, but he seemed besotted with their daughter and looked as if he wanted to shout about her quite literally from the rooftops.

She couldn't find him and went to Jenny's room where she found him just standing over her and staring at her with a look of adoration on his face. Sue moved to him and circled his waist with her arms, "She's pretty incredible isn't she?"

"I never expected to feel like this. It's like my heart has grown to accommodate her as well as you."

She held him close to her and they stroked each other.

"Is it really too soon?"

"Much too soon I'm afraid, but there's nothing to say we can't go and cuddle while she is sleeping. I have missed the feel of your hands on my body. I need that."

She caught his hand, picked up the baby monitor and led him to their bedroom.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fiftyeight

The next year passed in a blur. Jenny was now walking and Piers was just as besotted with her as before and even more in love with his beautiful wife.

Business was good and he and Brendan had been able to expand and diversify the business. Now that the family had relocated to the estate Brendan and Kay had bought a property in the country very near to the Pomfrey estate and Sue and Kay had started to dabble in event organising after Piers had suggested it to Sue.

Both families maintained their London residences and when they were in town either a maid babysat for the two families or if Shelly was free she often did as well, but she and her Doctor Smith were now living together and enjoying a busy social life. Sue's replacement Lizzie had been in touch and she was still seeing the man she had met at the wedding. Arthur had been stud to several local mares and had sired many horses and now that Piers rode a little more their stables were growing and now included a brood mare named River.

Kay and Brendan's baby had arrived safely. A boy they named David Daniel and Sue and Piers had returned the favour and were his God parents.

After their wedding Brendan had managed to whisk Kay off for a week in Paris despite her protestations that David would miss her, forget who she was and want Susan to be his Mummy when she returned. She only called 5 or 6 times a day to check on him and talk to him so he wouldn't forget her voice.

On one call in particular she was feeling very emotional. She hadn't expected to miss her baby so much while she was in a beautiful city with the man of her dreams but she did, she missed him terribly and went to pieces down the phone to Sue, who spent half an hour convincing her that David didn't think of her (Sue) as his mother or want her more than Kay.

"You are in the most romantic city in the world with a gorgeous man and your baby is asleep upstairs and will be delighted to see you when you get home. What is there not to be happy about Kay?" she said trying to make her friend smile.

"Are you kidding?" Kay said as she started to lighten up, "Have you MET the French?"

"I've heard that they know how to party." Sue replied smiling.

"And we both know who invented the Banana Daiquiri which is more than the man himself did on Red Nose Day." replied Kay.

"OK if you are referencing Doctor Who you feel better. Now go and snog that man senseless before someone else does it for you."

"Kiss my baby for me and thanks again. Au revoir"

"Goodbye Kay" said Sue as she hung up and began to time how long it would be before the next call.

Sue was telling Piers about how worried Kay was later that afternoon, "Imagine wasting a single moment in such a romantic city." she said.

"We don't need Paris for romance," Piers responded as he took her hand and led her to their bedroom. They checked on Jenny and David but they were both down for their afternoon nap and fast asleep and if they woke the staff would be on hand to look after them. Sue knew the staff doted on them both and was happy to spend some time with her husband.

Closing the door behind him Piers spoke first, "Do you remember what you did to me the first time you spent the night in here?"

"I do" replied Sue smiling at the memory.

"Where are your toys I'd like to play with them and you."

"They are in a box on the top shelf in my wardrobe, you will be gentle with me?"

"I can't promise that, I may need to get my crop out." replied Piers with a smile.

"It's in your wardrobe." She said cheekily.

"I know" he gathered her in to is arms and kissed her as he scattered her clothing around the room, when she was standing naked before him he picked her up and lowered her to the bed before retrieving the ties she had used on him so many months before, he added the crop and played the leather across her body as he undressed before her.

When he was naked he secured her to the bed and continued to play the tip of the crop down her body, he didn't want to hurt her just excite her senses and watching her respond to the touch was exciting his senses in ways he wasn't going to hide. Taking the vibrator in his hand he moved to the end of the bed and knelt down on the edge. He didn't want to be gentle and after switching it on, he eased it inside Susan before thrusting repeatedly as she bucked against him. Sliding himself up her body he kissed her again, sucking and biting at her lips and tasting her with his tongue until she screamed in his mouth as she flew apart beneath him.

Removing the vibrator he released her legs and straddled her before sliding himself inside her and repeating the thrusting movements he had been making before. She raised her legs and curled them around his back pulling him deeper inside her as she watched his face flush she managed to free a hand and tightened her fingers around his nipples making him call out as he erupted inside her and she was right behind him her inner muscles rippling as she milked him dry.

Piers had collapsed back down on to her and as he rolled off her he released her second hand and she followed him as he rolled spooning in to his back.

"Mmmm, I could just go to sleep now." she murmured to him.

"There's nothing to stop us. If the children wake up the staff will see to them and they won't disturb us in here with the door closed."

"I'm cold" she said, snuggling even closer to him.

Piers rose and after cleaning himself and washing her with a warm wash cloth he pulled the duvet up and climbed back in to bed. She moved closer in to his back seeking body heat and wrapped her arms around him as they both allowed themselves to drop in to sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fiftynine

Another six months had gone by and after only a short time of trying, and having probably conceived during that afternoon of passion involving a riding crop and a vibrator, Susan was six months pregnant. Piers was keen to add to their family and he saw no reason to wait, so as soon as Jenny had turned a year they had decided to try again. Aside from some early morning sickness this pregnancy had again gone smoothly and Sue had been able to continue being involved in the business she and Kay had set up together. They were arranging another event and in their office at the Pomfrey residence when Kay announced she had some news of her own.

"Please don't think we are copying you and this took a long time to happen this time. I think we were trying before you actually but I took a test last night and it's happened."

"You're pregnant too?" asked Susan, beaming at her friend.

Kay nodded, "I am but I've not told anyone but you and Brendan of course. We had all but given up it's been almost a year I was about to book an appointment with my gynaecologist and then it happened."

"You've always been irregular so you'll just have to try harder next time!" joked Susan.

"Trying is fun but it does get a bit clinical after a while."

"How have you been feeling?"

"Not too bad just a bit of nausea first thing, just like I was with David actually. It's probably another boy but I don't care. It's taken so long coming that I just want a baby."

"I'm sorry; all I've done is gush about babies and pregnancy for six months now you should have said."

"And spoil your fun? I don't think so, and like I said trying was fun."

"Is Brendan excited?"

"He's like a dog with two tails this morning I think he will burst if he doesn't tell at least Piers and I said I'd be telling you today."

"Are you going to be at this one's birth this time?" Sue asked patting her swollen stomach.

"If you want us to be but what will we do with the children?"

"You can bring David here the staff love him as much as they do Jenny I mean come on where are they now?"

"That's true." Kay opened the heavy door and listened. The sound of small children's laughter floated down the hallway and Kay could hear the gentle voice of the housemaid as she attempted to keep the toddlers in check.

"They're fine aren't they?"

"I'm very lucky with the staff we have."

"So am I. I'd have to leave David in a nursery if it wasn't for you." Kay shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah I can just see it now; the nursery staff would block your number from making calls to them!"

"I'm not that bad!"

"No? Course not, it wasn't you who rang me convinced David would cling to me when you came to collect him was it?"

Kay poked her tongue out, "I'll be better this time."

"You won't be but that's fine I wouldn't want you any other way."

Three months later and Kay and Brendan were indeed at the birth of Maralyn Claire, it had been quicker this time and they had been roused from their bed by a panicked Piers shouting down the phone that he'd had a drink and the contractions had gone from nothing to 3 minutes apart in an hour. He could have called on John to drive them but he knew that Susan wanted Kay with her again so they had dressed and taken the sleeping David with them who had been tucked up with Jenny before they all left once again for the hospital.

When Maralyn had arrived Kay had still been in the room as Sue had been gripping her and Piers' hands so tight. Brendan had been spared the actual moment having gone belly up at the birth of his son and snuck out before it had got too scary. When he had ventured back in Sue was sitting up feeding her daughter and he hastily turned his back making Sue roar with laughter.

"Stop being silly and come and meet Lynnie."

"Lynnie?"

"Well Maralyn Claire for Piers' Mother but while she is little I think we will call her Lynnie."

Piers nodded; he didn't bother to argue having long given up on the name shortening issue after Jennifer had rapidly become Jenny just 21 months ago.

Brendan and Kay and left shortly afterwards to collect their son, and give the news of Maralyn's birth to the staff. Sue was to be discharged in the morning and Piers elected to stay with her and their new daughter. Kay had promised to collect the infant car seat when she collected her son and she would bring Jenny with her tomorrow to bring the rest of the family home.

When they arrived at the Pomfrey house, several staff members were still up and they received the happy news. David was removed from Jenny's bed still asleep and the infant car seat was collected. Kay arranged with the excited house maid that she would collect Jenny after breakfast and take her to see her parents before bringing them all home.

Back at their house they placed David in his cot and fell back in to bed. Brendan placed his hand on the small bump that was Kay's stomach saying, "When this one arrives can you manage it in the day time please?"

"I'll do my best if you promise to stay conscious this time."

"Hey I did for Jenny and Lynnie's births."

"You weren't in the room for either of those."

"I can't promise but this time I'll sit down and stay up the clean end."

"Might be best" said Kay sleepily as she cuddled in to him and went to sleep.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Six months later and it was morning in the Block household. Brendan was up first and was letting Kay sleep as she had been finding it difficult to get comfortable for several weeks and sleeping fitfully. He had gotten David up and he was dressed and fed before he crept back in to their bedroom and placed the little boy back in bed with his Mother.

Brendan shook Kay gently awake whispering, "I need to go now, David is fed and dressed and right next to you. See you tonight."

Kay mumbled sleepily and pulled her son close to her for a cuddle, "Yeah see you tonight. I'll be at Sue's most of today... love you."

When her alarm sounded she stretched and got on with her morning routine with David trailing around after her. Once ready she loaded her son in to his pushchair and walked the short distance to the Pomfrey's estate. They were putting the finishing touches on a huge event to celebrate a large independent stores 50th year in the nearby town. Kay needed to be on hand as Sue hadn't been in at the start of this deal and it would be Kay's last one for a few months as she enjoyed being a new Mother again.

When she arrived she deposited David with Sue's two girls and as ever Lynnie immediately put her hands up for David to hug her. The little girl was only six months old but she was quite besotted with David and rolled around after him on the floor. He seemed to return the affection and always hugged her when she raised her arms to him. That done she went to the office she shared with Sue.

When she opened the door, Sue looked up and smiled saying, "Is your son toying with my baby's affections again?"

"Well if you mean does your Lynnie have David wrapped around her little finger? Yes she does, she put her arms up and he was there in seconds."

"I may have to ask her Godmother to have words with her." said Sue.

"Shelly? You know I wouldn't, she's still living in sin with that doctor of hers!" Kay laughed.

"Yeah I know but she's happy and that's all that matters."

"Very true" Kay sat down heavily and grimaced.

"You OK?"

"Just a bit sore and sleep is a thing of the past. Brendan let me sleep in this morning but he had to wake me before he left."

"Well really, this has to the last time you come in till after bubs is born."

"If we can get it all finished today I'll be grateful but I'm not stopping till it's done."

They worked for several hours before stopping for lunch which they ate with their children. Kay was obviously uncomfortable and fidgeted unable to sit still for any length of time. When Sue asked if she had any pains, she said "Not like labour no."

"When are you actually due?"

"Two more days yet and David was late this one will be too."

"Tell me if it gets any worse and I'll call Brendan."

"He's away today, well not away but he is out of the office."

"Oh is he? Well my husband will be in trouble when he gets home then."

"Awww no don't! Brendan has to work!"

"Yes but Piers should have travelled with you so close to popping."

"Its fine David was late so will this one be."

They were back in the office and dotting I's and crossing T's when Kay excused herself to go to the bathroom. Sue waited what she considered a normal amount of time and when she didn't come back she went to look for her. Knocking on the bathroom door she called for Kay, "Are you alright in there?"

A pained moan told her no, she tried the handle, "The doors locked can you let me in?"

"I'll try," came the muffled reply. A few seconds later and after shuffling sounds the lock was drawn back. Sue cautiously opened the door to find Kay sitting on the floor.

"What happened?"

"My waters broke and then I couldn't get out. The pain has passed now. Oh God no it hasn't."

She gripped the edge of the basin for support as Sue reminded her to breathe through the contraction. When it passed she helped her up and they walked though to Sue's bedroom where Kay lay down as Sue called Brendan.

"There's no answer"

"He's probably driving." She cried out again as another contraction hit her.

"OK that was no time at all. You are going to hospital and now, come on." She pulled Kay up to a seated position and together they walked slowly to the kitchen to tell someone what they were doing. Before they got there another contraction hit.

"If we don't hurry I'm going to have this baby in your car."

"Stay here." Sue ran to get her car and drove it right up to the front door before helping Kay inside. She handed Kay her mobile, "Here keep trying Brendan and Piers."

They arrived at the hospital and Kay had finally managed to get through to both Brendan and Piers who were on their way. She was taken straight through to delivery and monitored but not for long as it was clear she was ready to push.

Kay held on to Sue's hand tight saying, "He will get here in time won't he?"

"I don't know just concentrate."

Sue was certain she heard some of the staff talking with awe about someone arriving on the roof by helicopter as they passed the door to Kay's birthing suite but she didn't want to get her friends hopes up so she just turned back and concentrated on the pregnant woman who needed her right now. Still she couldn't help thinking that her man did things with style!

The contractions were close together and just as the baby crowned Brendan and Piers ran in to the room; almost immediately Brendan paled but Piers muttered to him, "Grit your teeth man, we'll never hear the end of it if you drop again."

"Trying to." Squeaked Brendan.

And to his credit he did stay upright until the baby was delivered on to Kay's stomach at which point he fainted dead away but Piers did manage to catch him.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixtyone

When Brendan came back around and had been checked over by the doctor Kay introduced him to his son Christopher Brendan saying, "If you ever do that again I swear I will kill you!"

"Now now Kay he can't help it. Some people aren't good in medical situations." said Sue as she smiled at Brendan.

"I know but what if he makes my sons like him?"

"You'll love them just the same."

"Next time and yes my love there will be a next time because I still want my girl, you will be here on time so that I can swear at you and you will not faint! OK?"

"I'll try sweetheart." replied Brendan meekly.

"You won't try you'll do. I'll book you some lessons or something."

"Awww leave him alone he can't help it and I bet he feels awful still."

"Thanks Sue" muttered Brendan.

"In fact I think when we leave we'll take him home with us and look after him."

"He does look a bit peaky actually thanks Sue" said Kay, feeling a little contrite at giving her loving husband such a hard time. "Just please bring him back in the morning!"

They stayed until it was clear Kay couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and left after promising to take care of Brendan and bring him in the morning. It worked well as David was at Sue and Piers' being watched along with the girls.

Another year went by and Shelly had now played Godmother to her two friend's new arrivals. Both Sue and Kay were expecting again and Kay had vowed never again as the morning sickness she was experiencing this time just would not go away and she had decided that if this was another boy then she'd have three boys and stop at that.

Sue was having an equally bad time of it but that was mostly because she was expecting twins and had experienced just about every complication along the way. Her nausea although now passed had hospitalised her and she had developed gestational diabetes and had frequent spotting as the twins were fraternal and one had a low lying placenta. Sue's blood pressure was also a cause for concern and Piers had arranged to have that checked every day at home. She was at home now and just trying to get through each day which her sheer size was making difficult.

Kay was still a frequent visitor but other than keeping the business ticking over her main role was to take the two girls out to the park so that Sue could rest. When Kay returned with all four children thoroughly exhausted she had lunch with Sue and the children and when they had eaten she put the children down for a nap and sent Sue for one as well. Meanwhile she did some of the admin work which mostly consisted of answering e mails and saying they'd announce when the business was back in full swing having wound most of it up until Sue could be back on board.

One afternoon when Kay had done what she could she went to check on the children who were still asleep and Sue who was too, but something in the air made Kay enter her bedroom. There was an unusual smell like iron and then it hit Kay; blood she could smell blood. Moving to the bed she spoke loudly to wake Sue up and when she didn't answer she shook her roughly. When there was still no response she pulled back the covers and immediately reached for the phone and called for an ambulance. Sue's trousers and sheets were soaked in blood. She was breathing but her pulse was weak and thready.

Running to the door she called for help and was answered almost immediately by a house maid. Kay alerted her to what was going on and told her to let the staff know and to wait on the ambulance. She then moved back to Sue and checked her breathing and pulse again and attempted to rouse her. The most she got was a low moan and when the ambulance arrived she was almost crying with shock. She rode in the back of the ambulance and placed a call to Piers. He was working with Brendan and it was decided that Brendan would drive Piers to the hospital and Kay would meet them there.

When Piers arrived he was presented with a myriad of forms to complete but the most pressing one was his permission to operate. One of the twins placentas had all but detached from the wall of the uterus causing the massive bleed and if the twins weren't delivered now one would die. In shock Piers numbly signed where he was asked to and followed the nurses to the waiting room. He requested that Brendan and Kay be allowed to remain and even though they were not family they were allowed to stay.

"It's too soon, the babies will die." he repeated over and over again.

Acutely aware of her own bump Kay tried to reassure him, "They are at 32 weeks that's more than viable. They'll need some attention but they'll pull through. Come on they're Pomfrey's!"

"Sue wasn't born a Pomfrey. Neither was my Mother, and she's lost so much blood."

"They'll transfuse her. She's strong. Remember how hard you had to fight to get her?" Kay repeated, "She's strong. Brendan love can you get Piers a drink?"

He nodded and went off in search of the café.

Kay sat Piers down and sat with him. There was nothing more to say or do other than wait. Brendan returned with drinks for them all and some sandwiches which they picked at.

When the door opened all three stood up to receive the news. Sue had been delivered of two tiny baby girls. They had been taken to the neo natal ICU due to their prematurity and Sue was in recovery following the c section. She would be transferred to her room and when she was they could see her.

"Thank you can I see the girls?" Asked Piers.

"Yes but only you for now" she looked apologetically at Kay and Brendan.

"Go on Piers go and see your babies." Said Brendan.

"Take photos, we will wait here" added Kay.

About half an hour later an ashen faced Piers returned.

"How are they?" Asked Brendan.

"They're small, oh God they are tiny and both on ventilators." Piers was on the verge of tears and Kay moved forward to hug him.

"You have to keep it together for Sue. Did you take photos?"

He nodded.

"Good we can show them to her."

A nurse arrived saying they could go and see Sue now and they followed her to the room. Sue was groggy but lucid enough to look at the photos of her girls and confirm their names, "They are Lucinda Grace and Katherine Elizabeth" she whispered, "Lucy and Kate."

Kay and Brendan left them in peace and went for a walk around the grounds. They were about to go and see whether Piers wanted to stay or be taken home when Brendan's mobile sounded. He answered it and Kay could hear Piers' panicked voice he was crying, "Get back here please, Susan's in theatre again; she's haemorrhaging."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixtytwo

They made their way as fast as they could to find Piers staring at an empty bed that just an hour ago Sue had been occupying. He was a mess and Kay moved forwards to hold him, "Sweet tea is needed I think Brendan" and then to Piers "What happened?"

For a few seconds he sobbed in to her shoulder and then he composed himself enough to speak, "We were talking, just talking she was telling me which twin was Lucy, she's the blond one and Kate is the darker of the two and then there was blood, so much blood… I called for help and her eyes just rolled up in to her head… she was so pale. I'm so scared… the girls are so sick and now Susan…" he broke off on a sob.

"Piers it's a bleed, they will find it and suture it and the girls will pull through. Why don't you go and see them I'll come for you the moment there is news."

Brendan had returned with tea for Piers and after Kay had made him drink it Brendan walked with Piers down to the neo natal ICU. He returned a short while later to wait with Kay.

"This is turning in to a bad day" he noted.

"Yeah just a bit but they are all in the best place."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just tired now. We can't leave Piers yet but we'll have to go home for the boys soon."

"Oh yes, Piers has suggested we stay at his, well he begged me actually, the boys can distract the girls and well we know they will all be well looked after there."

Kay yawned, "It's a good idea but we'll have to go home and get clothes for us and the boys still."

Piers had come back with more pictures of the girls, "I watched them be tube fed and I was able to touch Lucy"

"Not Kate?" asked Kay

His eyes filled with tears, "She's covered in wires… not as strong as her sister."

"She'll make it, Katherine's a good name."

They sat in silence just waiting, whatever they were doing to Susan was taking a long time. Kay had fallen asleep leaning against Brendan's shoulder and Piers had urged him to take her to the house but Brendan knew better than to take her away before they had received news.

Finally they received news of Susan, she had been taken to the ICU rooms and they could go and see her. The bleed had been found and closed and the delay in bringing her back was because they couldn't get her to come around properly. They had administered medication to bring her back but it wasn't working properly and all she could manage was a few seconds of consciousness before lapsing back down again. There was no more they could do for her in recovery and they needed the space so she had been transferred to ICU.

"Can I bring my friends with me?" asked Piers.

"Only for a few minutes."

They woke Kay and all followed the nurse to where Susan was. She was attached to wires but it was explained that was just to monitor her and that she was breathing unaided. To all intents and purposes she was fine but she just wouldn't wake up.

"Can she hear me?" Piers asked.

"Yes we think so, if we ask her to do something about half the time we ask she does it, watch."

The nurse spoke sharply to Susan, "Susan! Susan! Move your hand, Susan move your hand!" and she did just a small movement but it seemed she could indeed hear.

"I'm staying here. Brendan take Kay home, well to our place please. Tell the girls Mummy and I will be home soon tell them about their sisters and tell them they will be home soon as well." He realised he was barking orders at his best mate and said, rather contritely, "if you wouldn't mind that is."

"It's ok mate, if it was Kay and our baby going through this I wouldn't be too polite either but you know the twins may take a little while don't you?"

He nodded stiffly, "Just tell the girls soon… please."

Kay nodded sleepily, "We will and any change, anything at all call us. I'll be back in the morning with clean clothing for you."

"Thank you. I'll be here"

"Don't forget the babies," said Brendan, "they need you too."

Piers nodded and they all said goodnight.

Brendan and Kay did what Piers had asked after collecting clothes for themselves and the boys and when they finally fell in to bed, despite the worry she felt for their friends, Kay soon fell in to a troubled sleep. Brendan took longer to find sleep and he held Kay and soothed her when her dreams made her call out. He stroked her stomach and found himself praying to anyone who would listen that their child would arrive without the drama that was currently surrounding their friends.

As soon as Kay and Brendan woke up and after too little sleep Brendan went in to work to keep his and Piers' business clients happy. After posting a message on their business website saying that due to unforeseen circumstances they would be unavailable until further notice Kay grabbed some clothes for Piers and after kissing her sons and Sue's daughters goodbye she left for the hospital.

She found Piers asleep in a chair and rather than wake him she sat quietly holding Sue's hand until he woke up.

"I've got some clothes here for you and I'm sure you can shower in the rooms en suite."

The nurse assigned to Susan nodded, "Of course, you'll find everything you'll need in there."

Kay continued, "And when you're done go and get something to eat and go and see your babies I promise I won't move and I've bought Pride and Prejudice to read to her."

"Her favourite." noted Piers.

"I know I decided that I didn't think I could just ramble on for hours but I can read this to her."

"How are the Jenny and Lynnie?"

"They're being as good as gold and haven't asked any awkward questions yet."

"Hopefully they won't they are still both very young."

"Has she woken at all?"

"She's opened her eyes a few times but never for more than a few seconds."

"I wonder what's going on in her head. Go on go and shower and I'll read to her."

Piers nodded sadly before leaving to get cleaned up.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixtythree

Someone was reading to her.

Where was she?

Where was Piers?

Where were the children and the babies?

Who was reading?

It was Pride and Prejudice and she recognised that voice it was Kay, she tried to smile. She wanted to open her eyes, she wanted to say hello I'm fine just a bit sleepy but she couldn't. Suddenly she felt scared, what would happen if she never woke up? Would her girls grow up coming to visit Mummy in a nursing home? You heard stories like that didn't you? Well she wasn't going to be like them.

Her heart soared. Piers, he was there and talking to Kay. With what felt like a superhuman effort she tried to raise her eyelids.

"Piers look she's trying to open her eyes"

Yes Piers look I am! And then an unfamiliar face swam in to view, her eyes were open! Piers look at me, Piers where are you? I can hear you… Piers! She felt her brain fogging; she was drowning in the dark again, back down, no voices, just black.

"Piers she opened her eyes!"

"And she's closed them again" he said heavily.

"But it proves she is in there still. She's trying, fighting… Don't give up on her Piers" Kay added quietly.

He sat down heavily his head in his hands he was fighting exhaustion, fear and tears. When he raised his head his face was streaked with tears,

"She didn't even see me." He moved his chair right up to her bed and took her hand in his own "I'm not moving until she opens her eyes again and sees me."

"That could be hours now and Lucy and Kate need you to visit them as well."

The nurse nodded, "You are just down the hall. I promise if she stirs again I will come for you."

Piers ran his hands through his hair and down his face and sighed heavily, "I don't know what to do if I stay here I let them down, if I go I let her down and as long as I am here I am letting the girls down."

"You're not letting anyone down. I'm going nowhere until Shelly and Lizzie get here after work; they've both volunteered to come and chat and read to her and I promise that if she moves a finger I'll come and get you. The girls at home are fine. They aren't neglected but they will want to see Daddy soon."

"I'll go and see the twins, but please don't let me miss her again."

Swirling black, lightening turning to grey.

Move your hands, move them.

"She moved her hand look"

"Go and get her husband quickly"

Kay put down her book and ran for Piers, "Piers! Quickly! She's waking again."

They ran back and he positioned himself over her face the nurse was calling her name.

Who's calling me?

Where's Piers?

"Susan! Sue! Open your eyes"

There he was, Piers! She tried to speak. No words would come but she'd seen him. His eyes were red, he'd been crying. She wanted to tell him she was alright, she wanted to tell him she loved him but the darkness was too strong and she dropped back down.

"She saw me. I think she saw me!"

"Yes she did, and she's still in there fighting!"

"I'm going to tell the twins!"

Kay laughed, "Yeah go on."

She sat back down and read some more and when Piers came back he was full of news of the twins Kate was no worse and Lucy was doing better as well.

"Maybe, just maybe, it will be alright?" He asked Kay

"I think so, hope so anyway."

"I'm staying here for a bit" and he flopped back down on the chair he had moved near to Sue.

Kay picked up her book and began reading again she kept her voice low and quiet and soon Piers had nodded off in his chair. Still reading she stood up and gently with the help of the nurse she moved him forwards so his head was resting on his arms that were on the bed. Kay stayed and read on and off until Shelly and Lizzie appeared to take over. The three women's chatter woke Piers but he didn't seem to mind and went off to see the twins again.

"Tell him I'll be back in the morning and please text me if anything happens."

"We will," and they sat down to read and chat in the hope that Sue might hear them and make her way back to the surface again.

When Kay arrived the next day Piers looked awful, haggard and drawn and even after his shower he looked no better and she suggested taking him home to see the girls.

"What if she wakes up?"

"Then the nurses will call you and you can come back."

"No I need to stay."

"Piers you need to sleep, properly in a bed and your girls need to see you. You also need to shave. What will Susan say when she sees you all hairy?"

Running his hand across his face he said, "She likes me smooth."

"Well come on let me take you home for a bit then."

Kay arranged that if there was any change in Sue or the twins' conditions that she would be called immediately and then drove Piers home. He showered and shaved before lying down on their bed. He intended to only lie down for a minute before going to see the girls but in seconds he was asleep.

Kay had gone to see the children and she took then to see their Father.

"Oh look Daddy is asleep." she said

"Want cuddle Daddy." said Jenny and Lynnie nodded furiously.

"OK just climb up one either side and I'll go and see David and Christopher and be back for you in two minutes OK, but you have to be really quiet, shhhhh!"

The girls nodded and climbed up beside their Daddy while Kay went to see her boys. She stayed with them longer than she intended to and almost an hour later she went to collect the girls.

The sight that greeted her had her pulling her mobile out and taking a photo. Piers was fast asleep and he had a girl tucked under each arm. As she took the photo Jenny sat up and whispered, "Shhh Daddy's sleeping."

"I know." Kay whispered back.

"Is Mummy coming home soon?"

Kay paused, the first awkward question, what should she say?

"I think so honey; she is just tired and needs to wake up properly."

Jenny's eyes went wide, "Daddy's tired. Will he stay asleep now?"

"Oh no, no, honey, Daddy is just tired because he hasn't been to sleep properly. Mummy had medicine to make her sleepy and it worked a little bit too well but she woke up today for a little bit. It just needs to go away and she'll be fine… I promise. Now I need to go back and see if she has woken up yet. Tell Daddy that John will drive him when he wakes up for me sweetheart."

"I will." and she snuggled back up to her Father as Kay tiptoed out of the room. She leant against the wood panelling in the hallway. Christ that had been tricky! Well she'd be having words with Sue when she got back to the hospital.

When she did arrive she marched straight up to Sue and took hold of her hand, "Now you listen to me! I've just told your Jenny that you are coming home soon so you'd better not make a liar of me and you'd better wake up! Now squeeze my hand, Susan squeeze my hand!"

Who was that shouting at her? It was Kay and she sounded angry. What was she saying? Squeeze her hand? Squeeze her hand! I can do that. Hand move, hand move.

And it did, "Did you see that? She heard me! She really heard me!"

"She did" said the nurse "We just need her to keep listening now."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixtyfour

Kay tried to get Sue to respond again but only succeeded in upsetting herself so she sat back down and composed herself. She picked up her book and started to read aloud again. The only break she had was to stop to eat and drink. After all she had her baby to think of.

Several hours later Piers had driven himself back to the hospital and when he arrived he found Kay asleep with her head on her hands on Sue's bed.

Quietly he asked the nurse, "Did she wake up or do anything?"

"She squeezed your friend's hand. When she came back she got cross and shouted at her to squeeze her hand. Then she got sad and read for a while but she's exhausted. She really should go home but she was waiting for you."

"Well I'm here now, but she's asleep should I wake her?"

"Maybe you should she's been here non-stop."

Piers squatted down next to Kay's chair and spoke gently, "Kay you need to wake up for me." He touched her hand and she jerked awake.

"What's wrong? Is she? Oh you're back."

"Yes and you need to go. I promise I'll call if anything happens."

"But, that will leave you alone, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine and I could do with some time alone with her."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure, go and get some sleep. You need to look after that bump as well as us."

She stood up, "You'll call me no matter what time right?"

"I will. Go and rest."

"I'll be back when I've slept. I'll leave the book. I've marked where I've got to."

She really was worn out and left to go back to the Pomfrey's, to see her sons and sleep.

The nurse suggested that Piers go and see his baby girls and promised to get him if Susan moved.

Piers spent some time with the babies and was allowed to bring Lucy down to Sue's room in her humidicrib. Despite her prematurity she was off the ventilator and only had an oxygen mask so for a few minutes Piers was able to lift her out and hold her.

He cradled her in his arms but the change in temperature made the tiny girl cry and before he could place her against his skin she let out a small cry again. That was all it took, the tiny cry of her baby penetrated the thick fog that had kept Sue down and she struggled to surface.

She could hear Piers too; he was crooning to their baby and trying to soothe her. Oh she loved his voice. She wanted to get back to them all and she fought harder than she had ever fought before.

Her eyes fluttered open and she took a moment to focus. She could see a shape across the room, moving back and forth in a swaying motion. Piers! He was walking about with one of the babies in his arms but at the moment she could not tell which one it was. Her throat wouldn't work properly and she couldn't really speak yet but she must have made a sound because Piers swung around suddenly in her direction with a look of concern on his face.

"Susan?"

The nurse moved forwards to take Lucy from him as he rushed to her side.

"Susan? Can you hear me?"

She managed one word, "Thirsty."

The nurse moved forwards with a closed beaker of water with a straw in it, Susan sucked greedily at it but she was only allowed a few sucks before the nurse pulled it away saying, "Not too much, take it slowly."

"Throat's sore" she rasped and the nurse moved the straw back to her. She sucked more slowly and drained the beaker before speaking again in a whisper, "Piers which baby were you holding?"

It pained him that she didn't know but he took Lucy from the nurse and moved her close before answering, "This is Lucy."

"She's so small."

"Bigger than her sister."

"Is Kate here?"

"She's in the next room she's a little too small to come out of her crib yet."

Sue began to cry.

"Hey it's OK she'll be fine she's a fighter."

"I wasn't here for them or you. I was too weak."

Piers lowered the baby back into her humidicrib and came to sit beside her. His eyes were swimming with tears but he looked quite determined.

"You are never to think that way ever again. Do you hear me?" The tears fell unchecked down his cheeks to drip from his chin.

"My father allowed me to believe that my mother died because she was weak but I have watched you give birth to 4 beautiful baby girls and mother 2 of them. You almost gave your life for the other 2. You, my beautiful wife, are the strongest woman I know and I love you. I won't have you thinking that you have failed any of us in any way." And then he leaned forward and kissed her gently but passionately on her parched lips.

"Your lips are dry."

She nodded and he took a clean handkerchief and dipped a corner in her jug of water and wiped it across her mouth, she sucked at the moisture, "Still thirsty?"

"Yes." She nodded, and he held another beaker full to her mouth.

After she drank her fill her eyes closed and Piers panicked calling her name loudly and urgently, "Susan! SUE!"

She jumped, startled and asked, "What, what is it?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought… I'm sorry… I thought and I haven't even called Kay yet and… I can't go through that again..." he broke off too choked to continue.

"Piers I'm going to be fine now but I want to see my girls properly. Give me your phone you can't call Kay and sound like that. She'll think something terrible has happened. You know how she is. But you will need to let me close my eyes and sleep some time."

"She's been a rock; been here all day and Shelly and Lizzie came in and read to you after work."

Sue made her call to Kay a sleepy voice answered her, "Yes… hello, Piers?"

"No."

A pause followed by a very awake squeal, "Sue?"

"Yes"

Both woman burst in to tears and it was several seconds before either could speak again, "I need to see my girls could you bring them in and your boys?"

"Yes yes, I'll be there as soon as I can, oh God I can't believe you're awake and you're fine?" She sounded worried again and Sue smiled, "I will be."

"I'm on my way and Sue? Love you."

"Love you too and see you soon."

Piers asked if she could hold Lucy and when she had and had squeezed some milk on to her finger for Lucy to taste she was helped into a wheelchair taken to see Kate.

Tears filled her eyes when she saw that she was still attached to a ventilator but she was able to stroke her arm and was encouraged when she was told that Kate was able to come off the ventilator periodically and when she next did they would bring her to her. She was just small and got tired easily and the effort of breathing unaided wore her out but it wouldn't be many more days before she was doing as well as Lucy. She watched while they were both tube fed and was able to hold Lucy to her breast and express some milk for both girls to be fed with.

When she had spent some time with the babies Piers suggested they go back to her room to wait for the older girls to arrive and while they waited Sue rested and Piers arranged for her to be moved to a room closer to the neo natal ICU.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixtyfive

When Kay arrived she was directed to the room Susan had been moved to and she held Jenny, Lynnie and her boys back until Piers had noticed them waiting excitedly outside. He came out of the room and closed the door behind him before scooping his girls in to his arms. He spoke to Kay through the tangle of limbs hugging him.

"She's asleep so I'll take them to see the babies first."

"Asleep… Again?"

"Not like before, just resting now and easy to rouse I've disturbed her several times and she got a bit snappy."

"Sounds as if the Sue we both know and love is coming back."

"She is and I couldn't be happier, she can snap at me all she likes!"

"Shall I wait in there with her?"

"Yes please if she wakes up tell her we won't be very long."

Kay nodded and took her boys in to sit quietly with Sue again, all the monitors had been removed and some of her normal colour had returned to her face. The drains to her c section wound had been removed as well and she looked if not well at least a little better at last.

When the girls and Piers returned the excited chatter of the children soon woke Sue up and although a little sore still she let them both up on to her bed to hug her. They were full of talk about the babies and told her that Kate was off the ventilator for a short while.

"She is? Piers would you be a dear and bring her to me please?"

He smiled, "Of course, Kay come and help me."

Kay followed a little perplexed, "What is it?"

"Can I ask you to do me another favour?"

"Of course what?"

"Can you ring a Nanny agency and arrange one for when Susan is discharged? I don't want her overdoing it and we have 4 children under the age of 3 now and the twins will need extra attention."

"I will of course I will but has Sue agreed to this?"

"Not yet but I'm going to have to insist on this occasion."

"Well good luck with that!"

They went to fetch Kate and wheeled her back to Sue in her humidicrib. Piers lifted her out and handed her to her Mum for the first time. The older girls and Kay's sons were all enthralled by how small she was. She looked just like a little doll but her eyes were open and Sue commented that she looked as if she might be the only one of their girls to have inherited their Father's eye colour. Piers peered at her and it did look as if her eyes were going darker rather than lighter as Lucy's were and Jenny and Lynnie's already had.

"Finally a brown eyed girl for me!" exclaimed Piers.

"Well maybe next time I will have a boy and he might have brown eyes too."

Sue was too wrapped up in gazing at her new born daughter to notice the shadow that had crossed Piers' face but Kay had seen it and knew what it meant.

What had happened to Sue had scared both Piers and Brendan half to death and Brendan had already said that when their baby was born he didn't want to try again. He had suggested a vasectomy for himself which she had laughed at given how he was with medical matters but he had been deadly serious. It would seem as if Piers would be making that decision for himself very soon as well.

Piers didn't answer her statement and instead suggested that Kate might need to go back in to her crib for a while as she was having to make an effort to breathe; and after quickly holding her to her breast and expressing a tiny amount of milk on to her finger for Kate to taste she handed her back to Piers who again asked Kay to come with him to take Kate back.

"You're worried aren't you?" Kay asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yes I am. She's not having any more babies. I don't need a son I'm delighted with what we already have."

"I know; what has happened to Sue has frightened Brendan too. We won't be having any more children after this one but I'm fine with that. Three is plenty for me. He has even suggested a vasectomy for himself. You need to tell her when you are alone how you feel and maybe think about the vasectomy option for yourself too."

"I will but has she ever mentioned another pregnancy after this one to you?"

"No I can honestly say she hasn't and I assumed you two would be done after this pregnancy, especially with it being twins."

"We are done. I just need her to agree with me."

"Listen, I need to take the children back to yours anyway. I'll do that now and leave you to have that discussion with her alone. Just let me know how it went when you get home OK?"

"If you are awake I will, if not it can wait until the morning you still look very tired."

"I am but I'll be fine after a good night's sleep."

When they arrived back at the room Kay announced it was time for all the children to go home and after kisses and hugs with their Mummy and Daddy Kay and the children all left for the evening.

"How are you feeling?" Piers asked Susan.

"Tired but happy."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Not much, I guess I missed the worst days huh?"

He nodded.

"You look serious, are YOU alright?"

"I'm worried."

"About me and the babies?"

"Yes, but I'm confident all 3 of you will be alright in the end."

"Then what?"

"Were you joking when you said maybe the next one will be a boy?"

"I didn't really think about it to be honest, but I haven't given you a son yet have I?"

"And you think I want one?"

"Doesn't every man?"

"Some might and 4 years ago maybe I did too. But not now if one of ours was a boy I couldn't love it any more than I love our girls and that's the point they are OURS. We made them with love. And I can't go through that again. I thought I was going to lose all 3 of you. Listen I won't let you go through that again. You are done having babies and I will be looking in to having a vasectomy as soon as possible."

"I have to sign the consent forms for that as well you know."

"I know you do but I mean it. Our family is complete and I couldn't be happier with what we have. I won't risk losing you again. I just can't."

He looked broken and for now Susan didn't have the fight in her to argue so she gave him a simple answer.

"I will think about it. But we are not done discussing this and I may even talk it through with my friends as well."

Piers nodded. He knew he had allies in both Brendan and Kay and he trusted Susan would make the right decision after speaking with them. For now he would relax and enjoy having his wife back with him again. He leaned across and kissed her gently but passionately and silently thanked the gods that she was still his to cherish.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixtysix

A week later and Piers was just as adamant as he had been before. If anything his resolve had stiffened. He didn't need a son to prove anything, he had 4 beautiful children and Susan was alive something he had been scared would not be the outcome.

All 3 were ready to come home, Kate still needed oxygen at night but they had been told how to set that up for her. Susan had been ready to come home for several days but she had refused to leave without the babies and as they were paying for the care they weren't pushed out.

When the day arrived that Piers could take his family home he arrived early with the car seats and after a final run through on the oxygen and a last check over, all were ready to leave.

"I was scared we'd never get to this point."

"I know but look, see, I'm fine. The babies are fine and once Kate is off the oxygen at night there will be no permanent reminders."

"Scar on your stomach."

"That will fade."

"It's a reminder of how close I came to losing you."

"Piers you need to put it behind you, we have our whole lives to lead and I won't break."

The journey home was uneventful and they did the normal proud parent routine of showing the babies the house. They had a nursery adjacent to their parents room but for some time their cots were going to be in with them. The monitor for Kate had an alarm and they wanted to be on hand for any mishaps.

Piers had insisted that a Nanny be brought in but for now Susan was equally insistent that at night time until oxygen was no longer required she would be on hand for her babies.

As sex was out of the question for some time Susan delayed talking with anyone including Piers about a vasectomy and concentrated on her daughters. Kay was a frequent visitor and the older girls and her boys enjoyed playing together. Lynnie still had a thing for David and as he seemed to adore her too they joked that the pair would be married eventually.

By the time Kay's baby put in an appearance, a girl they named Eve Kay who arrived without incident on time and to plan, Kate no longer needed night time oxygen and the twins were moved in to their nursery. Susan had also been given the long awaited all clear to resume marital relations from her gynaecologist but Piers had decided to wait a little longer just to be certain.

He had made enquiries about a vasectomy and had spoken to his doctor about it at length. Brendan had already had his and despite his reaction to medical matters he had put his fears aside for the sake of his wife. Piers knew Kay and Sue had spoken about it and he was just hoping she would see the sense in it but for now she was on the pill again and he had a plentiful supply of condoms.

He wanted tonight to be special. He had asked their cook to make a dinner of roast pork with all the trimmings and a lemon desert just like the first meal she had made for him. He had bought flowers and the finest chocolates Thornton's had to offer and he was home early enough to help her bathe and put the girls to bed. He had already told her he wanted tonight to be exclusively about them and she had agreed that the nanny he had fought long and hard for could be on call for any issues with the girls tonight but they all slept well anyway.

After their delicious meal they were both relaxing with a glass of wine. Sue was reclined against Piers on one of the sofas when he spoke, "That was a good effort from Jane but I preferred your roast and desert do you remember?"

"Of course I remember. It was the first meal I cooked for you and I'll teach Jane my recipes."

She yawned and finished her glass of wine which Piers took from her.

"You're tired."

"A little but I feel more relaxed than anything."

"How about we have an early night? If you go up and have a bath I can have a quick shower and we can… go to bed?"

"That sounds nice, don't be too long coming up or I might be asleep."

"I won't," and they stood up together. He reached for her and pulled her gently to him and kissed her tenderly with a promise of more to come later.

A short while later and after showering and checking on the sleeping girls Piers came into their room and discovered Sue in her bathrobe, she was massaging oil into her scar to help it heal without too much disfigurement. She looked up and smiled a little sadly.

"I don't think this body is ever going to be quite the same again I'm afraid"

"Your body is beautiful. It gave life to all of our girls and I will always be grateful to you for that and every mark they've left behind is a beauty mark as far as I'm concerned. Can I do that for you?"

He held out his hand for the oil bottle.

"I'd like that," she said huskily as she handed it to him and reclined back on the bed for ease of access.

He opened the front of her robe more fully until she was effectively lying atop the towelling and naked beneath his heated gaze.

He poured a little of the oil in his hands and rubbed them together to spread and warm the oil before playing his fingers across the scar. In reality it was healing very well and was already starting to fade, in time it would be no more that a thin white line just above her pubic bone. Sue relaxed under his touch and closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, the wine had relaxed her body and she was hoping he would do more than just oil her scar.

As his hand wandered across her stomach she smiled to display her pleasure to him, he had been watching her face and at her smile he shrugged his own robe off and knelt next to her and trickled more of the oil directly from the bottle on to her skin. She shivered at its coolness and again at his touch as he moved the oil over her skin with his hands.

He moved to her breasts and teased her nipples with his fingers as he swirled the oil around their fullness. Moving down her body again in long strokes he rolled her on to her stomach before kneading and massaging her back with the oil. Moving past her buttocks he moved to her thighs and ran his hands up and down their length pausing just short of her entrance. She moaned as he just grazed her curls and when he moved back up again he rubbed her entrance mixing the oil with her own moisture. He was hard and erect and she turned her head to watch him as he rolled a condom down his shaft.

Kneeling back on the bed between her legs he encouraged her on to her knees and whispered, "If I hurt you I will stop just tell me."

She breathed, "You could never hurt me. My body was made for yours, and yours alone," in response. She knew he would be gentle with her newly healed body.

He cupped her breasts in his still oily hands and slid himself gently inside her from behind. He thrust deep within her as if exploring her body anew. For both of them their enforced celibacy had been hard to bear and both knew they would climax fast. Piers kept up a slow pace until Sue began to rock with him forcing him to quicken his pace. He clung to her breasts his body curled around her back and just as he heard her moan and felt her muscles tighten around him he spilled himself and filled his sheath as he called out her name.

He withdrew carefully and took himself to their en suite to clean himself and returned with a warm wash cloth to clean her with. They lay together still on her open spread robe and he pulled the duvet up over them and held on to her as she slipped in to sleep.

He couldn't sleep and got up and put his own robe on to check again on their girls. He was still away from their bed when Sue woke up and drawing her robe around herself she went to look for him. She found him leaving the twins room and going in to the room the older girls still shared. He was staring down at the sleeping toddlers and she approached and asked him, "Penny for them?"

Turning and smiling at her he replied, "I'll kill any man who doesn't cherish our girls."

She laughed lightly.

"I mean it. They are so special." He reached out to stroke Jenny's hair.

"Well I think Lynnie wants David. He cherishes her now."

"Yes he does. The boy has great taste." Piers smiled wryly at the thought of his baby girl having a beau already.

"Come back to bed Piers, its cold."

She took his hand and they left for their own room together.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixtyseven

After that first post twin encounter there were many more nights of passion but despite the fact that she was on the pill Piers wouldn't give up on the use of a sheath; and as they lay basking in the afterglow of another fantastic orgasm she rolled on to her side and rested her head on his chest before speaking.

"I've given this a lot of thought. I've spoken to Kay and she has been extolling the virtues of worry free sex. I think I'm ready to sign the vasectomy paperwork. I miss the spontaneity of not using a condom."

"I do too but only if you are ready. I know I was… forceful but I was scared and I won't run the risk of your getting pregnant again."

"No I've decided. I've watched you with our girls. You look happy."

"I am. I really couldn't be happier. I have four beautiful, happy, healthy girls. Five if I count you. I'm the luckiest man alive." He rolled over to face her "And it's a simple operation, even Brendan says so. Minimal pain and bruising and three months later if my samples come back clear we can dispense with contraception altogether."

"It will be good to get off the pill too."

"Yes it will I've never liked you putting all those chemicals in your body."

"We are decided then, you make the appointment and I will sign the paperwork."

Susan was already confident that she had made the right decision both for herself and Piers but it was further sealed on one of Claudette's, now frequent, visits to their home with her husband. It was a warm evening and after dinner the children were playing outside while the adults relaxed with drinks and cheese and biscuits and watched.

Piers was unable to simply sit and watch and was frequently up and out of his chair as he chased the four children around him and Claudette encouraged her husband to go and join in to even the numbers out a bit as Piers was being completely outstripped by the girls.

When they were alone she leaned conspiratorially in to Susan, "You've worked wonders on him."

"I didn't do much actually. I just taught him some manners."

"No you've done a lot. When we were children he used to think of me as his personal slave. Father was always having me pick up after him when he was small and he just carried on with the tradition. And when Mother died I can remember Father telling us both she had died because she was weak and had been giving him another daughter and not the spare heir he had wanted. I just assumed he'd make you go until you had a boy."

"I'd try again for him but he is adamant we are done. He has just commissioned a portrait of the girls to hang on the wall on the staircase. He says they are his heirs so that is where they should be. And one for the drawing room of the six of us to go above the fireplace."

"Look at him though, he doesn't think they are weak or inferior." At that moment in time all four girls had Piers pinned to the ground and were trying to get him in to a pink play tutu that was about ten sizes too small for him. When they had succeeded they let him stand up and he walked over to join them before taking his seat, still wearing the tutu.

"Suits you." Commented Claudette

"Yeah," agreed Sue "pink is definitely your colour."

"My girls want me to wear it, who am I to deny such gorgeous creatures what they want?"

Claudette simply gave Sue a look and she knew undeniably that he was truly happy with his family and that her decision was final and irrevocable.

Sue and Piers had to do the counselling session but neither of them had any doubts so when that was done and the papers were signed Piers was booked in as a day patient. He was home the same day and Brendan had been right apart from minor swelling and bruising all was well. Three months later they hoped for the all clear to dispense with contraception.

The children were growing up fast. Jenny was 6, Lynnie was 5 and the twins were now 4. Kay's brood were all just a bit behind Sue's and while they were all a tad younger they were all in the same respective school years. David was almost 6 and in Jenny's year. Christopher who was almost 5 was in Lynnie's year much to her chagrin as she still followed David wherever he went and Eve was almost 4 and had started school with the twins.

While the village school was adequate it was understaffed and both sets of parents were looking to move the children to a private school with better facilities and as Sue and Kay wanted the children to stay together they had been looking at prospectuses together and visiting schools. The nearby independent school looked to provide what they were looking for and had spaces for the September term. They just needed to get their men to take a look and get their opinions.

The women decided that all the children could go for a ride with the stable hands; Kay and Brendan's children's ponies were housed in the Pomfrey's now extensive stables; and they would take the men to see the school.

After waving the children off they all climbed in Brendan's Freelander and Kay drove the short distance to the College. It took children from the Reception class all the way up to Year 13 meaning once they were there, there would be no need for unsettling changes.

The men were impressed and after meeting the Principal it was decided all 7 children would start at the school in the new term in September. On the way home Piers asked,

"Brendan did you look at that St Trinian's prospectus?"

"Yeah didn't like the look of it, no good for us anyway as it's all girls and boarding."

"Yes I really don't want my girls boarding."

"This school is day pupils only and co educational too."

"It's perfect then we've made the right choice for the children."

Sue who was in the front next to Kay, who was driving, shot her a sideways look and rolled her eyes.

When Sue and Piers had been dropped back at their house Kay and Brendan drove home after promising to collect their children at lunchtime. Sue suggested they all had lunch together and Kay promised to bring some desserts back with them.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixtyeight

Susan wanted to go down to the stables and Piers had some paperwork to finalise so she walked down to brush down Arthur and River, who was once again in foal, before the ponies came back and filled up the stables again.

Piers' paperwork took a lot less time than he thought it would and when he was done he decided to go down to the stables to help Susan see to the animals. He thought it sweet that despite paying others to do the work she still liked to go down and get hot and sweaty working with the horses. He felt himself twitch in his boxers at the thought of her hot and sweaty and set off at a pace with a bottle of water for her. There was time before the children and the Blocks were due back. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

When he arrived he stood for a few minutes just watching her work. She was whispering to Arthur and although he couldn't make out what she was saying he could tell that she had been working hard and was nearing the end of the rub down. Her face was flushed and her hair needed retying. So as not to startle Arthur he announced his presence and when she looked up he moved to her and redid her pony tail.

"Thanks it was getting in my eyes."

"You're hot."

"A bit yes."

" I'd have to say very." He said huskily. "Finished here?"

"Yes I think so, I just need a drink."

He produced the bottle of water from his pocket,

"Here."

"Thanks, you think of everything."

His voice dropped an octave and his eyes were dark with desire, "I'm thinking something else too."

She looked at him, "Here and now?"

"Why not? The post was in... I just got the all clear this morning. And you did say you were looking forward to more spontaneity."

"Oh, yes, I did say that didn't I?" she said smiling.

He nodded and moved towards her circling her waist and kissing the back of her neck. He smiled as her shoulders dropped and she tilted her head to one side. He moved his hands around to cup her breasts; she only had on a thin camisole and her nipples pebbled at his touch.

"We need a blanket." she murmured.

He turned and pulled one down from the shelf and spread it on the hay in one of the ponies' stables.

"That's better."

Taking her hand they moved to the stall and he locked it behind them.

"That doesn't afford us much privacy."

"We'd better hurry up then."

He ran his hands up and under her cami and grazed her nipples with his fingers as he kissed her deeply. As she parted her lips he lowered her to the blanket and followed her down before pulling her up to face him as he explored her mouth.

She used her hands to undo his shirt buttons and slipped it over his shoulders before twisting his chest hair in her fingers and rubbing up and down his body with her palms. She could feel him hard and sticking in to her stomach and moved her hands down to rub him through his jeans.

"Not yet" he gasped, "I want to savour you."

Piers couldn't believe that he still felt so excited by this woman after years of marriage. How had he managed to find the one woman that he would never be able to get enough of? Her body had matured and changed but even that just made her more alluring to him because those changes were a testimony to a shared love he had never expected or known he could find. He almost sobbed with gratitude that she loved him still as much today as she had when they had married.

Laying her back down he straddled her and rubbed his hands around her hips and entrance. She still had on her jeans and slowly he undid the button and lowered the fly before moving a hand in to rub her again through her panties. He fumbled with his own jeans and she stopped him saying, "Let me."

She raised herself up again and stared in to his eyes as she undid his fly buttons one by one and as each button popped she slid her free hand in a little further until she had him firmly in her grasp. Slipping her hand inside his boxers she ran her thumb across his tip and spread the pre cum that had formed there.

He groaned as she rolled his jeans and boxers over his slim hips and he finished the job by kicking them off before tugging her jeans and panties down her body and throwing them with his own. Pulling her close to him he kissed her again as his cock probed at her entrance, she reached down a hand and guided him inside her and began rocking her body in time with his.

He gasped and looked deep in to her eyes before moaning "I love you," as he slipped inside her depths.

She replied, "I love you too," as they increased their pace Susan cried out "Faster!"

Bucking together they increased their pace until they lost the rhythm completely as they flew together and crested the wave of orgasm each calling the others name as they climaxed explosively together.

Clinging to each other they slowly bought their breathing under control and then heard the sound of a car on gravel.

Sue's eyes went wide, "Kay and Brendan! Quick, get dressed."

"Just tell them you were rubbing an animal down!" Piers said chuckling.

"Oh darling I don't think you are that bad just shut up and get dressed!"

He did as she asked but neglected to tell her she had straw in her hair and when she, rather red faced, opened the stall to greet their friends Kay rolled her eyes as she plucked straw out of her friend's hair.

"Rubbing the animals down Susan?" she asked teasingly.

Susan shot a look at Piers and he knew better than to answer but swaggered over to Brendan and muttered to him, "Got the all clear this morning."

To ease Sue's embarrassment Kay announced, "I can hear the ponies."

"Thank God for that!" muttered Sue.

"Oh stop complaining, spontaneity is a fabulous thing!"

Both women moved forwards to greet their children and tell them that they had found a school for them. Lynnie was the first to speak, "Is David going to the school as well?"

"Yes sweetie," answered Kay, "You are all starting together."

"Can I be in his class at this school?"

"No, but he is right next door to you and at playtimes you can play together. Now let's get these ponies sorted and we can all have lunch together. David helped Lynnie with her saddle and carried it in for her. Kay and Brendan retrieved the deserts from their car and as they all walked back up to the house David moved to speak to Piers.

"Uncle Piers Sir?"

Piers stopped and squatted down to him, he could tell that David wanted a man to man type of talk.

"Yes young man."

David was speaking very seriously.

"You know that I really like Lynnie?"

"Yes I do and she really likes you too."

"When I am as big as my Daddy I want to marry Lynnie."

Piers stood up and ruffled David's hair, took his hand and said, "Quite right too" as they all carried on walking to the house.

~fin~


End file.
